Recomeço
by queenrj
Summary: Essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia que envolve Recomeço,Destino e uma outra cujo título ainda não defini.Após ter sua felicidade destruída por uma reviravolta do destino um jovem deve reestruturar sua vida e trilhar um novo caminho um rumo a um recomeço.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoas!**

**Cá estou eu com mais uma invenção da minha cabeça. **

**Essa fic é na verdade a primeira fase da trilogia que eu pretendo compor somando-a à Destino e a uma outra fic cujo título ainda não defini. **

**Não quero falar muito, apenas dizer que os acontecimentos aqui, visam explicar muito do que ocorre na fic Destino. Vocês entenderão o comportamento e as relacões entre os personagens a partir dessa leitura. Vale lembrar que uma não depende da outra, ou seja, vocês podem lê-las separadamente que não irá comprometer o entendimento. **

**Espero que apreciem mais esse trabalho e informo que devem estar preparados para muitas emoções.**

**Boa leitura! **

Era uma tarde quente de verão e no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, um jovem de longos cabelos em um tom claro de prata aguardava na seção de desembarque.

O jovem olhou no relógio em seu pulso mais uma vez e se sentiu satisfeito ao ouvir a voz doce ecoar pelo local anunciando a chegada do vôo que vinha dos Estados Unidos.

Hakudoushi caminhou até a área de onde podia ver os passageiros que saíam do avião serem recebidos por seus familiares e entes queridos. Ele sorriu ao avistar o irmão, fazia tempo que não se viam pessoalmente e embora as circunstancias não fossem as melhores, se sentia feliz ao revê-lo.

Oyakata Taisho, o jovem executivo retornava ao Japão depois de três anos vivendo em território estrangeiro. Sua vida tomara um rumo totalmente inesperado e ele decidira retornar para casa em busca de estabilidade e paz.

- Konnichiwa, seja bem vindo irmão! – Hakudoushi o cumprimentou tão logo eles se aproximaram.

- Konnichiwa Hashi!

Um abraço foi trocado entre os irmãos que não se viam há algum tempo. Desfeito o abraço Hashi voltou-se para a mulher que acompanhava seu irmão mais velho.

- Konnichiwa Kaede! – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo a mulher que conhecia desde a infância.

- Konnichwa Hakudoushi-sama!

- Ora, o que é isso Kaede? Não seja tão formal comigo... Como está esse menino? – Ele indagou num tom de voz sereno fitando o bebê de apenas três meses que dormia no colo de Kaede.

- Ele está bem. Dormiu como um anjinho quase todo tempo durante a viagem.

Oyakata observava em silêncio a conversa entre seu irmão e sua governanta.

- Bom, vamos indo. Eu pedi ajuda a Tsuki para organizar tudo na casa, ela está pronta para receber vocês.

- Ótimo. – O mais velho disse simplesmente.

Os três, além do bebê caminharam até o estacionamento do aeroporto após retirar a bagagem que havia sido trazida e tomaram o carro indo logo em seguida para casa.

O trajeto foi feito praticamente em silêncio, com exceção de alguns poucos comentários que Hashi fazia e o irmão replicava ocasionalmente. Não demorou muito para que alcançassem uma rua tranqüila em um bairro residencial de Tóquio onde várias casas magníficas se erguiam.

O carro parou frente a um enorme portão de madeira com câmeras de segurança instaladas estrategicamente. O portão foi aberto subitamente permitindo que o carro adentrasse o terreno onde um imenso jardim se estendia por vários metros quadrados.

Hakudoushi estacionou o carro em frente à porta de entrada da grande residência. Todos desceram do carro e Oyakata fitou com um olhar um tanto saudoso a bela construção que conhecia muito bem. Foi ali que ele cresceu junto com seu irmão em companhia dos pais e ali ele viveu até decidir se casar e partir para construir sua própria vida.

A porta principal se abriu tirando o executivo de seus pensamentos. Ele voltou seus olhos para a porta e uma jovem usando um uniforme de empregada lhe sorriu discretamente e fez uma reverencia.

- Seja bem vindo Taisho-sama!

- Esta é Megumi, ela foi contratada através de uma agência. Tsuki providenciou tudo. – Informou Hakudoushi ao irmão mais velho.

Oyakata cumprimentou a jovem que fora contratada para trabalhar na casa e entrou pela porta principal alcançando o hall de entrada e logo depois a sala principal.

- Os quartos estão preparados? – Oyakata perguntou.

- Sim senhor. – A jovem Megumi respondeu.

- Kaede, leve Sesshoumaru para cima. Ele ficará mais confortável.

- Megumi acompanhe-a, por favor. – Hashi pediu e antes que elas subissem orientou. – Kaede está com nossa família há muitos anos, ela será encarregada de governar a casa, portanto você e todos os outros deverão se reportar a ela. Entendido?

- Sim Hakudoushi-sama.

As duas mulheres subiram as escadas levando o pequeno Sesshoumaru que ainda dormia até o quarto reservado a ele, deixando os dois homens a sós.

Hakudoushi se sentou em uma das belas poltronas na sala e fitou o irmão em silêncio por alguns instantes. A face de Oyakata parecia mais séria do que ele jamais tinha visto.

- Oyakata, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Estou. – O mais velho desconversou. – Você avisou à diretoria que eu estaria de volta hoje.

- Avisei. – Hashi respondeu tendo a certeza de que o irmão não falaria sobre o ocorrido. – Tsuki confirmou a reunião com a diretoria para amanhã às 16 horas.

- Perfeito.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir ao hospital, então já vou indo. Se você precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde me encontrar.

- Sei.

- Amanhã eu volto para ver meu sobrinho, quando vocês dois tiverem descansado. Vê se descansa um pouco Oyakata, você está péssimo.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – O tom utilizado pelo mais velho não continha qualquer emoção.

- Isso é um tanto impossível... – Hashi falou se levantando e com as chaves do carro nas mãos caminhou até a saída. – Nos falamos depois.

- Certo.

Oyakata se viu sozinho mais uma vez na imensa sala de estar de sua casa e pensava em como prosseguir com sua vida e cuidar sozinho da criação do filho.

Algum tempo depois o executivo subiu as escadas percorrendo o longo corredor em busca do quarto que fora reservado a seu filho, não demorou para encontrá-lo e Oyakata entrou lentamente no aposento. Kaede estava arrumando algumas roupas e objetos pessoais do menino após retirá-los das malas que já haviam sido levadas ali por um dos empregados.

- Como ele está Kaede? – Perguntou se aproximando do berço onde o bebê estava acomodado.

- Ele está bem. Acordou porque sentiu fome, mas já pedi a Megumi que providencie a mamadeira dele.

Oyakata pegou o filho cuidadosamente nos braços e o aconchegou ao seu corpo. Acariciando as costas do bebê ele depositou um beijo no topo da cabecinha dele antes de dizer:

- Essa é a sua casa agora Sesshoumaru. Você vai ficar crescer aqui e será feliz, eu prometo meu filho. – Ele falava baixo apenas para o menino ouvir, mas a conversa não passou despercebida pela governanta.

Kaede observava o jovem que viu crescer, agora com o filho nos braços. Ela sabia o desafio que ele teria que enfrentar ao criar aquela criança sozinho, mas tinha certeza de que ele se sairia bem porque o mais importante, amor por aquela criança, ele tinha de sobra e influência feminina não faltaria a Sesshoumaru enquanto ela estivesse ali, isso ela podia garantir.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava no colo do pai quando começou a reclamar de fome, o choro dele ecoou pelo aposento por apenas alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que a jovem Megume entrasse pela porta trazendo a mamadeira, que foi entregue por ela ao Senhor Taisho, depois de um sinal positivo de Kaede para fazê-lo.

Oyakata se sentou na poltrona azul celeste que havia ali e acomodou o filho no colo dando-lhe a mamadeira, o que fez o menino imediatamente cessar o choro. Megumi observou a cena por alguns instantes encantada, mas logo depois se retirou ao ser dispensada por Kaede.

- Posso deixá-lo com você enquanto vou lá embaixo verificar como anda a organização dessa casa? – A governanta indagou.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto fitava o rosto infantil de Sesshoumaru que olhava para ele enquanto desfrutava de seu leite morninho.

Kaede desceu as escadas e tomou o corredor que ela conhecia muito bem, chegando a cozinha logo depois. Ela pediu que Megumi reunisse todos os empregados que havia ali para uma breve conversa.

Minutos depois oito pessoas estavam frente à governanta. Tratavam-se dos empregados que foram contratados através de uma agência para trabalharem naquela casa.

- Meu nome é Tomodashi Kaede, eu fui governanta nessa casa durante muitos anos até viajar com o Senhor Taisho para o exterior. Os pais dele eram os donos na época em que eu trabalhei aqui e eu os servi até que eles morreram, passando logo depois a trabalhar para o filho mais velho deles. – Kaede falava tendo a atenção de todos ali. – Essa é uma propriedade muito grande e embora a família seja pequena, nós vamos precisar trabalhar em conjunto para manter tudo na mais perfeita ordem e funcionando bem. A minha obrigação é garantir que tudo funcione aqui, porque o Senhor Taisho é um homem extremamente ocupado e confiou a mim a tarefa de zelar por seu lar. Logo, tudo relacionado a essa casa e ao que acontece aqui deve ser relatado e vocês todos devem se reportar a mim.

Vocês descobrirão que o Senhor Taisho é um homem generoso e fácil de lidar, ele não criará caso com vocês desde que cada um execute seu trabalho de forma correta e a única coisa que ele exige e que mais presa na relação com seus empregados é a discrição e o devido respeito. Se forem capazes de manter ambas as qualidades vocês verão que estão em um ótimo local para trabalhar e que serão muito bem recompensados por seus serviços.

Agora eu quero, por favor, que vocês se apresentem. Assim nós poderemos nos conhecer.

- Eu me chamo Megumi e fui contratada para ajudar na arrumação da casa.

- Eu sou Hikari, contratada também para arrumação.

- Certo. – Kaede disse incentivando os outros a continuarem.

- Eu sou Kazuko, a cozinheira.

- Muito prazer Kazuko-san. – Kaede cumprimentou a mulher que era mais madura que os demais e parecia ter a mesma idade dela

- Eu sou o jardineiro Hitomi. – O homem falou sorrindo e fazendo uma reverencia.

- Me chamo Kazuo e serei o motorista do Senhor Taisho. – Falou um outro de aproximadamente quarenta anos fazendo reverencia diante de Kaede.

Os outros dois rapazes se apresentaram como Ken e Kento, eram irmãos e estavam ali representando os seguranças da casa. Ken era o mais velho e pela conversa que manteve com Kaede, era o responsável pela segurança. Ele disse que a empresa a qual pertenciam tinha um total de doze homens designados para a segurança daquela casa que se revezavam em turnos.

- Eu tenho um arquivo aqui com a foto de cada um dos integrantes da equipe para que o Senhor Taisho e a senhora possam identificá-los, já que eles circularão pela propriedade.

- Pode deixar o arquivo comigo que eu o levarei até o Senhor Taisho.

- Eu agradeço senhora Kaede.

- Eu quero informar apenas mais uma coisa a vocês. Nesta casa moram apenas o senhor Taisho e o filho dele que se chama Sesshoumaru, a única pessoa que tem livre acesso a casa além deles é claro, é o Senhor Taisho Hakudoushi, que é irmão do Senhor Taisho e vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer. Ficou claro?

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Então, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer dúvida, me procurem.

Em pouco tempo o jovem Senhor Taisho já estava totalmente instalado em sua casa. Alguns novos móveis foram comprados para cômodos como o escritório e alguns dos quartos que foram redecorados por uma profissional contratada especificamente para este fim.

O quarto reservado a Sesshoumaru foi ricamente decorado com motivos infantis. Um berço e outros móveis na cor branca foram arrumados no local cujas paredes foram pintadas em azul celeste e no teto havia desenhos de nuvens.

O quarto principal ocupado por Oyakata também fora todo redecorado com cores sóbrias e sem qualquer detalhe ou toque feminino.

A vida havia se estabilizado e após três semanas a rotina da casa já havia sido estabelecida. Os empregados executavam suas tarefas sob as instruções de Kaede e todos demonstravam satisfação com o trabalho e tinham muito respeito e admiração por seu patrão, que embora fosse muito reservado mostrava-se gentil e respeitoso para com todos.

- Bom dia Senhor Taisho!

- Bom dia Kimiko! – Cumprimentou o executivo, que chegava a sala de jantar já devidamente trajado para mais um dia de trabalho.

Eram 07:30 da manhã e todo o dia, nesse mesmo horário, Oyakata descia as escadas para tomar seu café da manhã. A mesa como sempre estava posta e farta com frutas, pães, sucos e etc...

Oyakata saboreava o chá quente que fora servido pela empregada e lia o jornal daquela manhã com as notícias mais recentes.

Minutos depois, passo fora ouvidos e uma voz feminina parecia conversar com alguém. Oyakata ergueu os olhos para fitar a jovem parada no arco de entrada da sala de jantar.

- Bom dia rapaz! – O homem falou se dirigindo ao filho que estava no colo de Megumi.

A jovem que havia sido designada logo depois da chegada deles para cuidar do bebê se aproximou do patrão para que ele alcançasse o menino.

Oyakata pegou o filho no colo ainda sentado em sua cadeira e brincou com ele.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Perguntou sem fitar a babá.

- Vou levá-lo até o jardim para aproveitar o sol. Nesse horário faz muito bem aos bebês. – Ela respondeu.

- Certo. - Oyakata deu um leve beijo no menino e o entregou a Megumi.

- Tenha um bom dia Senhor Taisho!

- Bom dia Megumi! – Ele respondeu no tom sério habitual, mas extremamente educado.

A jovem saiu da sala e caminhou até uma porta corrediça de vidro que dava para os fundos da casa onde ficava a piscina e outras áreas destinadas ao lazer. Ela ficaria no jardim onde o gramado verde se estendia por vários metros, formando um belo tapete.

Assim que terminou seu café da manhã, Oyakata se levantou e caminhou até a porta de entrada, onde sua pasta era estendida por uma das empregadas a quem ele agradeceu quando recebeu o objeto. Logo depois o homem caminhou até o carro, já estacionado a sua espera e a porta foi aberta pelo motorista para que ele entrasse.

**O que acharam até aqui?**

**O clima é triste, não é? Essa é uma fic triste infelizmente, mas promete melhorar com o tempo, basta vocês serem pacientes porque como eu disse ela é mais uma fic longa.**

**Espero contar com os reviews de vocês. Nesse momento não tenho mais o que comentar.**

**Beijos e até a próxima !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!**

**Voltei com mais um pedacinho dessa história pra vocês. Acho que aqui, algumas pessoas perceberão que estavam enganadas quanto a alguns aspectos da trama. rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem. **

Dois meses depois...

Era um sábado à tarde e Oyakata desfrutava de alguns momentos em companhia do filho aproveitando a folga. Estavam no jardim da mansão e o pai caminhava com o menino no colo.

Diferente dos dias normais de trabalho, Oyakata naquele momento não usava seus habituais terno e gravata. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de mangas cumpridas que foram erguidas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos estavam presos como de costume e a franja caia levemente sobre os magníficos olhos dourados.

- Olá! – Uma voz masculina chamou a atenção dele e o fez voltar seus olhos para o local de onde ela vinha.

- Hashi! Como está? – Perguntou o mais velho ao irmão caçula.

- Eu estou ótimo. E vocês? Como é que está esse garoto, que parece mais crescido cada vez que venho aqui? – Perguntou pegando o sobrinho no colo.

- É... ele está crescendo rápido mesmo. Nós estamos muito bem.

- Ótimo! Eu vim aqui para lhe fazer um convite, ou melhor, reforçar um convite.

Oyakata arqueou as sobrancelhas diante das palavras do irmão.

- Do que está falando Hashi?

- Você recebeu um convite essa semana, não?

- Para o lançamento de um livro. O que você tem a ver com isso?

- A organizadora do evento é uma conhecida minha e sua também, mas vocês provavelmente não se vêem a muitos anos. Shinosaki Naomi, lembra-se dela?

- Creio que sim.

- Pois bem. É um evento grande e vai haver muita gente lá, achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para você voltar a circular.

- Circular?

- É. – O mais novo confirmou enquanto segurava com muito jeito o sobrinho. – Você precisa sair, não dá pra viver só dedicado ao trabalho Oyakata.

- Eu não vivo só para o trabalho. – Respondeu se sentando em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam uma mesa ali.

- Não, você vive também para o Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoushi repensou o que iria dizer após ver o olhar severo que o irmão lhe lançava. Ele se sentou em uma outra cadeira próxima a ele e voltou a falar.

- Olha irmão, eu sei como se sente, ou melhor, eu consigo imaginar como você se sente com tudo o que aconteceu, mas está na hora de tocar sua vida pra frente...

- Não acha que estou fazendo isso? – O mais velho o interrompeu.

- Em parte talvez. Você está trabalhando, os negócios continuam indo maravilhosamente bem, mas e a sua vida pessoal? Sua vida não pode se resumir a ser pai do Sesshoumaru. Não leve o que eu digo a mal, você é um pai maravilhoso eu sei disso. Esse garoto tem muita sorte... – Falou fitando os olhos dourados do menino que o encarava emitindo sons guturais como se conversasse também com o tio.

- Nesse momento é apenas isso o que eu quero, ser o pai de Sesshoumaru.

- Entendo, mas isso não impede que você saia e conheça pessoas. Muitos dos que estarão lá são nossos velhos amigos da época de colégio, outros da faculdade e haverá pessoas novas para se conhecer. É uma oportunidade de reatar antigos laços que se romperam quando você foi embora.

Oyakata pareceu considerar por um instante a proposta do irmão. Ele ficou pensativo e manteve-se sério durante esse tempo.

- E então, o que me diz?

- Eu vou pensar Hashi... vou pensar.

Hakudoushi sorriu levemente encarando o irmão. Se ele iria pensar, já era um começo. Há vários meses tentava em vão fazê-lo voltar a viver, tinha esperança de fazê-lo sair daquele isolamento a que se submetera desde o divórcio.

A festa de lançamento do livro acontecia em um museu na cidade de Tóquio. A Hasimoto, uma das mais reconhecidas editoras do país lançava o que prometia ser um best-seller e o salão do museu estava repleto de convidados.

Hasimoto Izayoi estava entre os presentes ali, ela representava a editora que pertencia a sua família, no lançamento daquele livro. A jovem e bela mulher de longos cabelos negros, estava elegantemente trajada em um vestido preto justo ao corpo com alguns bordados brilhantes e circulava por entre os convidados, sorrindo gentilmente todo tempo. Ela era a mais velha das duas filhas de Hasimoto Takeshi, conhecido editor e empresário, proprietário de inúmeros veículos de imprensa escrita, como revistas e jornais.

Izayoi tinha uma participação ativa nos negócios da família, trabalhando com o pai desde que terminara a faculdade alguns anos antes. O velho Hasimoto era conhecido por controlar com mãos de ferro seus negócios e sua família, mas poucos sabiam da docilidade dele ao lidar com as duas adoradas filhas, as quais criou desde o falecimento precoce de sua esposa.

A autora do livro surgiu no salão, conversou com a imprensa e logo passou a assinar os exemplares que eram adquiridos pelos convidados. Tudo estava indo conforme planejado e Izayoi decidiu parar por um momento e relaxar um pouco tomando uma taça de vinho em companhia de sua amiga Shinosake Naomi, também organizadora do evento.

- E então Izayoi, o que está achando até o momento?

- Está tudo perfeito Naomi, você nunca me decepciona. – Izayoi respondeu sorrindo antes de tomar mais um gole de seu vinho branco.

A amiga sorriu em resposta e também levou seu drinque, que fora servido por um dos garçons a boca. As duas observavam o cenário ao redor, a movimentação das pessoas em seus trajes elegantes naquela noite de verão e as conversas animadas que elas mantinham.

Izayoi estava distraída quando seu olhar encontrou uma figura ímpar no meio do salão. O homem alto e de porte elegante conversava com algumas pessoas enquanto saboreava o que parecia ser um wisk. A jovem teve seu olhar imediatamente capturado pela figura daquele homem de cabelos longos e prateados, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele usava smoking como todos os homens ali, mas era diferente dos demais. Izayoi sorriu levemente ao pensar que nenhum homem que ela já conhecera lhe parecia tão bem, vestido em um smoking.

- Izayoi? – A voz da amiga chamou sua atenção.

- Sim? – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos daquele homem.

- Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, não é? O que foi que prendeu sua atenção desse jeito? – Naomi questionou seguindo com os próprios olhos o olhar da amiga. – Aaahh! Você também fará parte do clube das que se encantaram por Oyakata Taisho?

- O quê? – Izayoi perguntou olhando dessa vez para a amiga.

- É para ele que você estava olhando, não é? Eu não culpo você amiga, aquele homem é capaz de prender o olhar de qualquer mulher. Ele é lindo, não é? – Naomi perguntou sorrindo.

- É sim. Eu já ouvi falar nesse nome, mas nunca o tinha visto. Eu o imaginei diferente do que vejo.

- Você deve ter ouvido falar primeiro no pai dele, um homem muito rico e influente. O velho senhor Taisho faleceu há uns dois anos.

- Uhmm. – Izayoi apenas murmurou.

- Oyakata estava fora do país até pouco tempo atrás, por isso vocês nunca se encontraram. Quando eu soube que ele estava de volta, logo providenciei para que ele recebesse o convite. Um homem na posição dele não perderia uma oportunidade de reencontrar velhos amigos e contatos.

- Você o conhece, pessoalmente quero dizer? – Izayoi demonstrou interesse.

- Conheço sim. Ele é um tanto sério, mas é uma ótima pessoa e um cavalheiro, no sentido literal da palavra. Amiga, não me diga que está interessada?

- Interessada, eu? Ele é casado pelo que eu soube Naomi.

- Não é mais. Ele se divorciou e por isso voltou ao Japão, para recomeçar.

Izayoi não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente diante da informação e nada mais disse, também não era necessário, Naomi era sua melhor amiga e a conhecia muito bem, ela sabia que o mais velho dos Taisho havia chamado a atenção da amiga.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Naomi aproveitou uma oportunidade em que o número de pessoas em volta de Oyakata havia diminuído e puxando a amiga pela mão foi em direção ao local onde ele estava, agora conversando apenas com um senhor de idade e um outro jovem que, aliás, era muito parecido com ele.

- Venha Izayoi, eu vou apresentá-los e prepare-se porque você ainda não viu praticamente nada do que é Oyakata Taisho.

Izayoi depositou sua taça sobre o balcão do bar e seguiu a amiga sem hesitação. Quando chegaram suficientemente perto, Naomi os cumprimentou chamando sua atenção e Oyakata se virou para fitá-la.

- Konbanwa cavalheiros! – A jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos falou.

- Konbanwa! – Os dois primeiros responderam.

O Taisho se virou e seu olhar cruzou com o de Izayoi.

- Konbanwa senhoritas! – Ele respondeu ao cumprimento após alguns segundos.

Izayoi parecia hipnotizada, por todos os deuses que olhos eram aqueles que aquele homem possuía. Um mar dourado e brilhante como o sol iluminava seu belo rosto de feições serenas e sérias e a voz, Kami-sama, a voz era grave, tranqüila e macia, se é que é possível uma voz ser macia.

A jovem não coordenava muito bem os pensamentos naquele momento, Naomi não exagerara afinal, Oyakata Taisho era de fato capaz de encantar uma mulher.

- Que bom que pudemos contar com a presença dos dois irmãos Taisho dessa vez. Fico feliz que tenha vindo Oyakata.

- Obrigado Naomi! Eu vim e não me arrependi, está tudo ótimo. – A voz dele soou novamente.

- Deixe-me apresentá-los. Essa é Hasimoto Izayoi, minha amiga e responsável por tudo isso. Creio que vocês não tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem antes.

- De fato não. É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente. Até então só havia lido ou ouvido falar a seu respeito.

- Bem eu espero. – Izayoi disse sorrindo e concedendo a mão para que o homem a sua frente a tomasse em cumprimento. – Comigo ocorreu o mesmo, apenas o conhecia pelo que ouvia dos outros ou lia nos jornais.

- Dentre eles o seu, eu presumo? – Oyakata perguntou.

- Exato. – Ela confirmou sorrindo.

Por longos minutos o pequeno grupo conversou. Trocaram impressões sobre o evento, sobre o livro e a autora, além de outros assuntos.

No decorrer da noite embora desejasse manter a conversa com Oyakata, Izayoi e Naomi tiveram que atender aos demais convidados, e a primeira teve ainda que lidar com a imprensa. Vez ou outra Izayoi buscava com seus olhos castanhos, o homem de fascinantes olhos dourados que em sua opinião abrilhantavam aquele salão. A jovem ficou inexplicavelmente feliz ao constatar que ele ainda estava por ali, apesar da noite já estar chegando ao fim, com as pessoas se despedindo para irem embora.

Oyakata estava sentado no bar conversando tranqüilamente com o irmão e outros dois homens. Falavam de negócios provavelmente e quando se viu livre, Izayoi se sentou em uma das mesas e passou a observá-los discretamente.

Hakudoushi deixou a companhia do irmão por alguns instantes e saiu dali, parecia ter ido atender ao telefone celular. Minutos depois o rapaz retornou e quando passou pela mesa onde Izayoi estava sentada, agora em companhia de Naomi, se deteve por um instante para falar com elas.

- Fim de noite e vocês se cansaram, por isso estão sentadas aí?

- Pois é, nós trabalhamos muito para tornar essa noite um sucesso. - Respondeu Naomi.

- E foram bem sucedidas com certeza. Vocês estão cansadas demais para nos acompanharem em um drinque? - O jovem perguntou.

Naomi olhou para a amiga como se procurasse adivinhar qual seria sua opinião quanto à idéia. Izayoi mais uma vez lançou um olhar discreto sobre Oyakata e logo depois sorriu para a mulher a sua frente.

- Por que não? Será um prazer. - Ela respondeu.

O evento já havia terminado, mas algumas pessoas ainda permaneceram na área externa do museu, onde havia um lounge com várias mesas espalhadas por um belo jardim. O ambiente era agradável com uma iluminação suave e romântica.

Eles se sentaram ali e fizeram seus pedidos. As bebidas não demoraram a serem servidas e eles as desfrutaram ao som de uma música suave que era cantada por uma jovem acompanhada por um pianista.

Logo a afinidade entre Oyakata e Izayoi ficou clara. Hakudoushi se surpreendeu com a receptividade de seu irmão e a interação dele com aquela bela mulher. Ele parecia relaxado e embora seu semblante ainda fosse sério, o caçula podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo.

**Capítulo curtinho pessoal, eu sei. O fato é que eu ainda não estou muito segura quanto a algumas coisas nessa história, mas eu vou me achar tenho certeza.**

**Conto com os reviews de vocês para saber como devo prosseguir.**

**Beijos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá leitores!**

**Estou de volta. Eu quero adiantar o máximo possível essa fic porque é nela que vocês conhecerão a história de Sesshoumaru até ele conhecer a Rin e se apaixonar por ela na fic Destino. Num primeiro momento estamos vendo como Izayoi e Oyakata tornaram-se o casal que nós apaixonado que nós vemos na Destino.  
**

**Espero que apreciem. **

Dias depois...

Depois daquela noite Izayoi vez ou outra se pegava pensando em Oyakata. Conseguia nitidamente visualizar aquele rosto lindo e os olhos tão dourados e brilhantes. Ela não o encontrou mais, mas freqüentemente via algum tipo de noticia envolvendo ele nos principais jornais da cidade, principalmente na seção de economia.

Oyakata era dono de uma das maiores corporações do Japão, que atuava em vários setores da economia desde a área de saúde até a indústria tecnológica. Ele herdara esse império dos pais assim como seu irmão, mas ele é quem administrava tudo e o fazia com maestria pelo que demonstrava os índices das principais bolsas.

Todas as notícias em que ele era mencionado eram lidas com atenção por Izayoi, ela sentia uma necessidade crescente de saber mais sobre aquele homem misterioso, sobre a vida dele. Os jornais falavam apenas sobre o executivo, sobre o brilhante administrador e ela queria saber mais sobre o homem.

Izayoi pensava nisso enquanto observava uma foto de Oyakata estampada no jornal do dia que ela acabara de ler. Ela sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. Como podia pensar essas coisas? Como podia se sentir assim em relação a um homem que mal conhecia?

- Que bobagem Izayoi, você está parecendo uma menininha de escola. – Falou consigo mesma ao se levantar da mesa que ocupava na sede da Editora.

Eram 18:00 hs daquela sexta-feira e Izayoi havia combinado com Naomi de ir até a casa dela para conversarem e relaxarem após mais um dia de trabalho tomando alguns drinques.

Izayoi dirigiu até a casa da amiga, o que não levou mais do que vinte minutos. Ela tocou a campainha do apartamento que ficava no quinto andar de um belíssimo edifício e logo Naomi apareceu na porta.

- Olá Iza! – Falou animada.

- Oi Naomi! Já começou sem mim? – Indagou vendo que a amiga já tinha um copo com bebida na mão.

- Esse é o primeiro, amiga. Eu cheguei desesperada por um drinque, meu dia foi terrível.

- O que aconteceu? – Izayoi perguntou se sentando no confortável sofá da sala.

- Ah, problemas com novos funcionários, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu faço questão de deixar o trabalho no trabalho.

Izayoi sorriu e pegou uma taça de vinho que estava sendo estendia por sua amiga para ela.

- A nós amiga! – Naomi brindou.

- A nós!

As duas mulheres conversavam sobre vários assuntos enquanto desfrutavam de suas bebidas. Um pouco mais tarde, Naomi pediu comida em um restaurante conhecido para as duas e elas jantaram juntas.

De volta a sala de estar as mulheres voltaram a conversar e subitamente um certo homem de olhos dourados voltou a povoar o pensamento de Izayoi.

- Naomi?

- Sim?

- Você teve notícias dos Taisho depois daquele dia?

- Não falei com eles se é isso o que quer saber.

Izayoi sorriu.

- Você ficou mesmo interessada em Oyakata, não é? – Naomi indagou encarando a amiga.

- Eu não sei o que é, mas desde aquele dia eu sempre me pego pensando nele.

- Natural eu acho... ele é um homem lindo, bem sucedido...

- Mas parece tão distante. – Izayoi interrompeu a amiga. - Você sabe o motivo do divórcio dele?

- Não. Eu sei que ele ficou casado por três anos e que se divorciou no ano passado, mas as circunstancias não ficaram claras para mim. Eles são muito discretos, mesmo Oyakata sendo muito assediado por causa de sua posição, não se sabe muito sobre a vida pessoal dele.

- Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo novamente. – Izayoi falou pensativa com seu habitual tom calmo e voz doce.

- Talvez isso possa ser arranjado... – Naomi disse sorridente e pensativa.

* * *

Dias mais tarde, Naomi recebera um telefonema de Hakudoushi e sorridente conversou com ele.

- Claro, pode contar comigo. Nos vemos no sábado então. Ja ne.

Imediatamente após desligar a chamada Naomi discou um outro número através do telefone em sua mesa.

- Moshi, moshi! – A voz do outro lado atendeu prontamente.

- Iza?

- Sim.

- Sou eu Naomi.

- Eu sei que é você amiga. – A jovem Hasimoto disse sorrindo. – Você parece animada, o que houve?

- Estou mesmo. Adivinha com quem eu acabei de falar ao telefone?

- Como eu vou saber Naomi? Você fala com milhares de pessoas todos os dias, vive reclamando disso...

- É mais essa ligação em particular me deixou feliz e interessa muito a você minha cara Izayoi.

- Me interessa?

- Sim. Lembra-se que conversamos na minha casa, sobre a sua vontade de reencontrar o misterioso Oyakata Taisho?

- Lembro.

- Pois então. Eu acabei de receber um telefonema do Hakudoushi me convidando para uma reunião que ele fará em comemoração ao seu aniversário no próximo sábado e ele me disse para convidar você, até pediu seu telefone dizendo que ligaria para reforçar o convite.

- Você acha que ele estará lá?

- É bastante provável, afinal eles são irmãos.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Izayoi. Pensar que poderia reencontrar Oyakata a deixava extremamente ansiosa.

- E então o que me diz? – A voz da amiga a tirou de seus devaneios. – Você vai?

- Claro. Não perderia a oportunidade de encontrar pessoas interessantes e agradáveis.

- Certo. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, agora eu tenho que ir. Espere que ele deve ligar para você ainda hoje.

- Tudo bem.

Naquele mesmo dia, já no final da tarde Hakudoushi de fato ligou para Izayoi convidando-a para a reunião de amigos que faria em sua casa. Ela obviamente confirmou sua presença, jamais perderia a oportunidade de rever e conversar com o dono daqueles belos e profundos olhos dourados.

No sábado à noite Izayoi terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto na mansão Hasimoto. A irmã mais nova apareceu na porta do quarto e deu leves batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Oi Iza! Aonde você vai assim? – A mais nova perguntou entrando no aposento e se sentando na espaçosa cama.

- Vou a uma reunião para comemorar o aniversário de um amigo.

- Que amigo?

- Você não o conhece. Nós fomos apresentados pela Naomi no dia do lançamento do livro. Como você não quis ir, não pôde conhecê-lo.

- Ele é bonito? – Izayoi riu observando a irmã através do espelho onde estava retocando a maquiagem.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito.

- Então é por isso que você está tão arrumada.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não me arrumo? – Izayoi indagou se virando e fingindo estar brava com a irmã.

- Ai claro que não. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Izayoi voltou-se para o espelho sorrindo e colocou um lindo par de brincos de ouro nas orelhas.

- Ah eu adoro esses seus brincos!

- Eu sei. Eles são lindos mesmo. Então o que acha? – A mais velha perguntou virando-se para a outra e mostrando sua composição.

- Está linda. Elegante como sempre, minha irmã.

- Obrigada! Eu vou indo, não quero chegar tarde.

Izayoi saiu do quarto carregando uma pequena bolsa preta que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido da mesma cor que ela usava por baixo do sobretudo.

A jovem foi até a garagem onde pegou seu carro e saiu dirigindo pelas ruas de Tóquio até alcançar o endereço do jovem médico Taisho Hakudoushi. Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao local, um edifício de luxo na região metropolitana da cidade. Izayoi estacionou o carro na rua onde vários outros estavam e entrou no edifício, logo foi recepcionada pelo porteiro.

- Konbanwa senhorita!

- Konbanwa! – Respondeu delicadamente.

- A senhorita vai ao apartamento do senhor Taisho? – O rapaz indagou.

- Exatamente.

- Por favor, me acompanhe. Eu vou levá-la ao elevador exclusivo.

- Obrigada!

A bela mulher acompanhou o porteiro até o local indicado por ele e tomou o elevador. Logo ela estava no corredor, onde havia apenas o apartamento de Hakudoushi. O local era decorado com extremo bom gosto com cadeiras esculpidas em madeira escura e quadros alocados nas paredes.

Izayoi tocou a campainha e a porta logo foi aberta por um homem uniformizado que a cumprimentou desejando uma boa noite. Ela correspondeu ao cumprimento e entrou no apartamento. Pôde ver que havia um número razoável de pessoas ali que conversavam tranqüilamente enquanto desfrutavam de suas bebidas. O clima era intimista e aconchegante com música em um volume agradável assim como o ambiente.

- Iza!? – Uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção.

Naomi já estava lá em companhia do noivo Sado Hiramoto. Ela se aproximou da amiga e a cumprimentou com um beijo.

- E então, onde está o aniversariante?

- Ah! Ele foi atender ao telefone em um outro cômodo, logo estará de volta. Você está linda amiga!

- Você também.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar ali. – Naomi indicou as poltronas próximas à porta da sacada onde o noivo estava.

As duas caminharam até lá e antes que Izayoi pudesse se sentar ouviu a amiga dizer que Hakudoushi estava de volta. A jovem se virou para fitá-lo e seus olhos se fixaram em quem o acompanhava.

- Por que não me disse que ele já estava aqui, Naomi?

- Acho que esqueci. – A amiga falou sorrindo.

Os olhos de Oyakata logo localizaram a bela morena vestida em preto. Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça em cumprimento a ela enquanto conversava com outras pessoas. Izayoi sorriu docemente em retorno e logo foi servida com uma taça de vinho por uma moça que estava trabalhando ali.

Izayoi sentou-se então ao lado da amiga enquanto o noivo saiu para sacada onde acendeu um cigarro.

- Eu disse a você que ele viria. – Naomi disparou.

- Sim, você disse.

As duas continuaram conversando frivolidades até que sentiram a aproximação de alguém.

- Izayoi, fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Hashi disse.

A mulher levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço.

- Eu fiquei feliz em ter vindo. Parabéns Hakudoushi. – Izayoi disse e entregou um pacote ao jovem médico.

- Ah obrigado! Como você soube? – Indagou alguns segundos depois, após abrir o presente e verificar o conteúdo. Era um livro sobre mitologia em edição especial ricamente encadernado e ilustrado.

- Foi um palpite. – Ela respondeu brincando ao que ele sorriu. – Não, na verdade Naomi me deu uma dica.

- Foi uma ótima dica então. Eu me interesso muito pelo tema.

- Que bom que gostou!

- Konbanwa! – Uma voz grave soou próxima a eles, Izayoi ergueu os olhos para encontrar a bela face de Oyakata a sua frente.

- Konbanwa! – Ela respondeu com a característica voz suave e sorriu levemente recebendo o mesmo gesto em resposta.

- Oyakata, lembra-se de Izayoi não é? – Hashi indagou ao irmão.

- Claro. – Ele disse calmamente. – Como vai Izayoi?

- Muito bem e você?

- Também.

Os dois logo iniciaram uma conversa, impressionava a ambos a facilidade que tinham em conversar e interagir um com o outro.

Hashi voltou a circular pela grande sala dando atenção aos amigos e vez ou outra podia ser visto trocando beijos com uma jovem muito bonita de longos cabelos castanhos.

A reunião era de fato um sucesso. Todos sem exceção estavam se divertindo. Naomi ficara por alguns minutos conversando com o casal, mas logo arrumou uma desculpa e se juntou ao noivo que ainda fumava na sacada do apartamento aproveitando a bela vista da cidade.

- E então como tem sido a sua readaptação a vida em Tóquio? – Izayoi perguntou tendo sua atenção totalmente voltada para o homem ao seu lado.

- Lenta, eu diria. Não achei que sentiria tanta diferença depois que eu voltasse. Talvez eu é que esteja muito diferente de quando parti. – Falou com um ar pensativo.

- Talvez. Mas creio que seja normal essa dificuldade, afinal foram alguns anos longe de casa.

- É. O importante é que meus negócios estão ajustados e minha casa também. Isso já me deixa satisfeito.

Cada palavra pronunciada por ele, o tom de voz, era absolutamente hipnotizante para Izayoi. O perfume suave e másculo a inebriava e vez ou outra ela podia perceber certa melancolia em seus olhos, uma tristeza velada que transparecia através dos belos olhos e que o tornava ainda mais belo.

A noite passou rápido demais na opinião de Izayoi, ela certamente poderia ficar outras tantas horas ali conversando com ele ouvindo-o falar com suavidade. Naomi já havia se despedido, horas antes e fora embora acompanhando o noivo. Ela decidiu que ficaria mais um pouco e esse pouco que poderia se traduzido como mais uma horinha, transformou-se em quatro horas que ela nem sentiu passar.

Já eram quase duas da manhã quando ela finalmente se despediu de Hashi, afinal Oyakata já anunciara que precisava ir embora.

- Boa noite Hakudoushi, ou melhor, tenha um bom dia. – A morena disse.

- É verdade já é bom dia. – O jovem respondeu abraçado à bela mulher que estivera com ele durante toda a noite.

- Eu também estou indo Hashi. – Oyakata informou.

- Certo. Tomem cuidado.

- Posso lhe oferece uma carona? – Oyakata perguntou enquanto caminhavam até a porta de saída.

- Obrigada, mas não é necessário. Eu vim com meu carro.

- Você vai dirigir sozinha a essa hora pela cidade? – O homem indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, gesto que fez a mulher sorrir levemente.

- Acha que é muito perigoso? – Indagou com o mesmo sorriso na face.

- Acho pouco recomendável. Por que não deixa seu carro aqui e peça para alguém vir buscá-lo amanhã? Eu levo você até em casa, é mais seguro.

- Isso não vai desviá-lo demais do seu caminho?

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Tudo bem então.

- Espere um instante. – Oyakata disse voltando ao interior do apartamento, enquanto Izayoi o aguardava próximo ao elevador.

Segundos depois ele retornou fechando a porta atrás de si. Izayoi já vestira seu sobretudo e ele também para protegerem-se do frio que fazia naquela noite.

- Eu avisei ao Hashi que seu carro ficará aqui. Ele pedirá ao porteiro que o coloque em uma das vagas na garagem.

- Obrigada.

Oyakata a levou até sua casa em segurança como prometido e eles se despediram depois de trocarem mais algumas palavras, ainda sentados no veículo dele.

Aquela provavelmente seria uma noite povoada por sonhos para a jovem Hasimoto Izayoi.

**Izayoi está mesmo encantada com o senhor Taisho e fará de tudo para alcançar esse homem. Mas a tarefa não será fácil diante do comportamento defensivo dele. **

**Conto com seus reviews.**

**Beijos!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Izayoi e Oyakata mantiveram contato após aquele dia e passaram a conversar por telefone com uma certa freqüência. Numa dessas conversas combinaram de se encontrarem para um jantar e Oyakata iria buscá-la.

Izayoi não contou a ninguém que iria sair com o empresário, não queria especulações a respeito, afinal não havia nada entre eles além de excelente conversa. Os dois gostavam da companhia um do outro e se entendiam perfeitamente.

O local escolhido por Oyakata era um restaurante tipicamente Japonês, tradicional e impecavelmente decorado de forma elegante.

Os dois se sentaram e foram servidos de saque.

- Gostou da minha escolha?

- Adorei! Mas confesso que fiquei surpresa, você morou tanto tempo fora do país, que achei que escolheria um restaurante ocidental.

Oyakata sorriu levemente.

- Eu já desfrutei o suficiente da cultura ocidental. No momento prefiro voltar às minhas raízes. Eu sentia falta disso. - O homem dos olhos dourados falou enquanto degustava o nobre saque a sua frente.

- Eu também já tive a minha cota do ocidente, passei uma temporada em Londres estudando e embora eu gostasse muito de lá, também sentia muita falta de casa.

- Você fez faculdade em Londres?

- Uma especialização, eu fiquei lá durante dois anos.

- Especialização em quê? - Ele perguntou com a voz suave olhando-a nos olhos.

- Psicologia. - Oyakata demonstrou estranheza, ela completou. - Focada em Mídia, publicidade e mercado consumidor. Eu sou psicóloga e me interessei por essa especialização. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas foi necessário para desempenhar bem o meu tipo de trabalho atual.

- Uhmm...

- Fez sentido agora?

- Fez. Eu não saberia dizer o que uma psicóloga faz administrando uma editora.

- De fato não faz muito sentido uma Psicóloga atuar como administradora, mas eu precisei assumir grande parte dos negócios depois que meu pai esteve doente. Ele continua a me dar todo o suporte e aconselhamento, mas atualmente sou eu quem dirige tudo.

Os dois continuaram conversando e Izayoi observava cada gesto daquele homem, o ensaio de sorriso que vez ou outra aparecia no canto dos lábios bem desenhados...

- Engraçado... – Ela iniciou. - conhecendo você, vejo que muito do que dizem a seu respeito não corresponde à realidade. As pessoas o descrevem com um homem sério demais, que se dedica única e exclusivamente ao trabalho, um executivo implacável e intolerante.

- Talvez essa seja a imagem que eu venda. - Ele disse com outro daqueles sorrisos discretos nos lábios, depois concluiu. - Isso é lenda. Eu não sou o demônio que apregoam.

- Não, não é. - A jovem disse pensativa encarando vividamente o homem a sua frente.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente, era possível notar o quanto tinham em comum um com o outro, quanto aos gostos e pontos de vistas sobre vários assuntos. Izayoi às vezes se perdia naqueles olhos âmbares que demonstravam muito além do que as pessoas podiam ver. Oyakata era um homem singular, educado, inteligente, sóbrio e compreensivo. Izayoi podia listar inúmeros adjetivos para defini-lo, porém se perguntava por que um ar de tristeza insistia em macular a beleza rara daquele olhar.

Após o jantar Oyakata levava Izayoi para casa, ele dirigia o Jaguar negro pelas ruas da cidade enquanto conversavam trivialidades sobre suas temporadas no estrangeiro. O magnata pensava durante a conversa, no quão à vontade estava naquele momento, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem na companhia de uma mulher, enquanto que a jovem herdeira da Editora Hasimoto, tinha em mente o quanto adoraria que a noite se prolongasse um pouco mais...

Minutos depois o carro parou em frente à bela casa dos Hasimoto, Oyakata deu a volta no carro abrindo a porta no lado do passageiro para que Izayoi saísse, o que só fez confirmar as informações sobre seu cavalheirismo aos olhos da mulher. Quando chegaram à porta de entrada toda em madeira de lei, Izayoi se virou com um sorriso afável para o empresário que disse:

- Gostei muito dessa noite, há muito não desfrutava de um jantar tão agradável. Você é uma excelente companhia.

- Obrigada! Eu posso dizer o mesmo Senhor Taisho, sua companhia me foi muitíssimo agradável.

Oyakata olhou um pouco surpreso para Izayoi após seu comentário como se quisesse desvendar as intenções por trás daquelas palavras, porém nada conseguiu ver além do terno sorriso que ela lhe mostrava.

- Concordamos em algo mais então Senhorita Izayoi, e, por favor, me chame de Oyakata, do contrário me sentirei com 30 anos a mais do que realmente tenho.

Izayoi riu com gosto ao ouvi-lo. Era surpreendente como cada vez mais se encantava com aquele homem, mesmo o conhecendo a tão pouco tampo.

- Muito bem, o chamarei apenas de Oyakata, com a condição de que você também me trate apenas pelo nome.

Ele não respondeu, mas o belo sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto demonstrou que aceitava a condição. "E que sorriso!" Pensava Izayoi. Uma pena que ele não sorria com maior freqüência, por outro lado ela se sentia afortunada por contemplar cada pequena demonstração de contentamento por parte dele.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que ambos apenas se olhavam, como se não houvesse mais nada a dizer, Oyakata considerou que era hora de se despedir.

- Bom, está ficando tarde. Eu agradeço pela noite de hoje Izayoi.

A voz dele pronunciando seu nome em um tom profundo e suave causou à jovem uma sensação nova, de proximidade, tinha que admitir que se sentia desesperadamente atraída pelo magnata, mas não sabia se era correspondida. Oyakata era muito atencioso e gentil com ela, porém Izayoi não havia percebido nenhum interesse específico por parte dele.

A jovem considerou por um momento o que sentia e imaginou se deveria seguir seus instintos e dar um passo adiante, sabia que deveria tentar, queria ter outros momentos tão encantadores como aquele, ao lado dele e não havia outra forma de saber o que poderia ser, se não tentar e ela estava disposta a arriscar.

Antes que o homem desse as costas para caminhar de volta ao carro, Izayoi se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Já que ambos nos sentimos da mesma forma em relação à companhia um do outro, gostaria que considerasse o convite para ir ao jantar beneficente que minha família promoverá na próxima semana.

- Eu vou considerar, eu prometo. - Ele falou mais uma vez com a voz suave.

- O jantar é para arrecadar fundos para uma instituição que ajuda crianças que perderam seus pais e não têm a quem recorrer.

- Entendo... você faz isso em nome da editora?

- Não, essa é uma iniciativa minha. Há muitos anos contribuo com instituições que ajudam às crianças. - Izayoi demonstrava paixão e ternura ao falar no assunto e isso foi percebido por Oyakata. - Um coral composto pelas crianças irá se apresentar no evento será um belo espetáculo. – Ela completou.

Oyakata sorriu de forma enigmática, o que deixou a mulher a sua frente um tanto intrigada.

- Então será um evento para todas as idades, familiar? - Ele questionou.

- Sim. Espero que isso não o incomode. - Izayoi disse meio incerta.

- De forma alguma. - Ele respondeu fitando-a. - Posso levar alguém comigo?

Izayoi se perguntou quem seria a tal pessoa e isso a fez ficar séria por alguns instantes, mas logo o sorriso voltou a sua face ao imaginar que ele provavelmente se referia ao irmão mais novo.

- O convite se estende a quem você quiser levar.

- Certo.

Oyakata se aproximou novamente dela e pegou delicadamente em sua mão a levando até os lábios e depositando um beijo suave em sua pele. O olhar de ambos se cruzou mais uma vez.

- Foi um prazer. Tenha uma boa noite!

- Boa noite Oyakata! Cuide-se.

Izayoi lançou um olhar intenso sobre o homem a sua frente e o viu sorrir de forma inesperada. O sorriso dele a fez perder o fôlego por alguns instantes e logo em seguida Oyakata caminhou placidamente até o carro dando partida logo depois de entrar. Izayoi o acompanhou com os olhos até que o perdeu de vista.

A semana passou rapidamente com Izayoi trabalhando todos os dias no escritório central da editora e Oyakata na sede da Corporação Taisho. Aquela fora uma semana corrida e embora os dois tivessem mantido contato, não se encontraram por conta de suas agendas repletas de compromissos.

Numa noite Izayoi estava em casa após chegar de mais um dia de trabalho, ela se livrou do tailler que usava e rumou para o banheiro onde a banheira já a aguardava, cheia com água morna. A mulher pegou alguns sais perfumados e relaxantes e os jogou na água, logo depois retirou a lingerie e acomodou seu corpo naquele oásis de água morna e perfumada.

Durante o banho Izayoi pensava em sua vida e em dado momento foi inevitável que a face de Oyakata Taisho viesse a sua mente. Ela não via a hora de poder revê-lo, ficou muito satisfeita quando ele ligou no dia anterior para saber como ela estava e eles conversaram por longos minutos. Antes de desfazer a chamada Izayoi quis se certificar de que o encontraria dali a dois dias no jantar beneficente.

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá. - Ele disse.

Izayoi mal podia esperar...

* * *

**Mais um capítulo desta história para vocês. Não tenho o que comentar no momento, mas espero seus comentários.**

**Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nesse capítulo algumas revelações serão feita que surpreenderão e muito Izayoi.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Domingo à noite e Izayoi terminava de se aprontar para o tão esperado jantar. Ela se olhava no espelho admirando a si própria arrumada em um vestido num tom verde esmeralda. O modelo era frente única com um decote em v e bem marcado abaixo do busto com uma faixa de seda e a saia era levemente drapeada e com um corte assimétrico produzindo um efeito de leveza ainda maior com a suavidade do tecido. As sandálias de tiras finas e delicadas eram da mesma cor, especialmente confeccionadas para ela. Pequenos brincos de esmeralda e um delicado bracelete completavam o visual.

Izayoi sorriu olhando-se no espelho enquanto retocava a maquiagem, estava se sentindo tão ansiosa que parecia uma adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro. "Mas que tolice" ela pensou, este não era o primeiro e na verdade nem era um encontro, mas ela estava ansiosa sim, como há muito tempo não se sentia, com aquele friozinho no estômago e isso era tão bom...

Alguns minutos depois as irmãs Hasimoto deixavam a casa em companhia do pai e seguiam para o grande salão localizado no centro de Tóquio, onde o jantar ocorreria.

Quando chegou ao local, Izayoi pôde perceber que a grande maioria das pessoas que confirmaram a presença estava ali. Famílias inteiras compostas por pais, avós, filhos, etc estavam ali para se divertirem e contribuírem para a felicidade de crianças desfavorecidas. Ela sorriu por sua iniciativa ter dado bons resultados.

Logo os amigos vieram cumprimentar a família na mesa que ocupavam, o senhor Hasimoto recebia inúmeros comentários elogiosos às suas filhas, sobre como eram lindas, engajadas e preocupadas com questões sérias.

O tempo passou e a mais velha das Hasimoto já não parecia mais tão empolgada, já era tarde em sua concepção e Oyakata não havia chegado. "Ele não viria mais, era fato, mas por quê? Ele garantiu que viria". Ela pensava quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

- Izayoi, o que você tem? Você estava tão sorridente quando nós chegamos, agora parece desanimada.

- Não houve nada papai, eu estou bem. - Ela disse voltando a sorrir.

- Acho que uma taça de champanhe fará bem a você. - Keiko disse, pegando a irmã pela mão. - Nós vamos circular um pouco papai.

- Podem ir. - O homem respondeu, não se importava que as filhas saíssem, ele estava em companhia de outros homens e mantinham uma conversa que em nada interessava as duas jovens.

Keiko conduziu a irmã mais velha até uma das mesas do outro lado do salão, onde estavam Naomi com o noivo Sado Hiramoto e outros amigos. O grupo conversava animadamente e Naomi não tardou a perceber que havia algo incomodando sua amiga, ela discretamente se aproximou de Izayoi e as duas se afastaram o suficiente do grupo para conversarem com o mínimo de privacidade.

- O que houve Izayoi?

- Eu esperava que ele viesse. - Ela respondeu sem pensar muito.

Naomi fez uma expressão confusa ao olhar para a amiga e perguntou:

- Ele quem?

Izayoi se voltou para ela e pensou por um instante antes de falar.

- Oyakata. Eu o convidei para o evento e ele me disse que viria.

- Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa Izayoi, ele é um homem tão ocupado, pode ter tido um imprevisto.

- É pode ser... mas eu queria tanto vê-lo. - A jovem falou em um tom quase sussurrado.

Izayoi permaneceu no jantar e assim como todos ali, assistiu a apresentação do coral que foi belíssima e emocionou a todos. As crianças a homenagearam com um buquê de flores e com uma mensagem que foi lida por um deles, nomeado orador. A homenagem arrancou lágrimas da jovem Hasimoto e aplausos dos convidados.

Terminada a cerimônia todos deixaram o local, as irmãs Hasimoto foram convidadas por amigos que estavam ali para irem a outro local e aproveitarem o restante da noite, porém a idéia pareceu atraente apenas para Keiko que os acompanhou, enquanto Izayoi partiu para casa em companhia do pai.

Logo que chegou em casa Izayoi se recolheu. Em seu quarto ela retirou o lindo vestido que usava e seguiu para o banheiro onde usando um produto específico, retirou a maquiagem para logo depois tomar um banho. Ao retornar ao quarto, já vestida em uma camisola de seda branca, a jovem se sentou na cama e só naquele momento notou que havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Ela apertou o botão indicado e ouviu o recado.

_"Izayoi, me desculpe, mas não poderei comparecer ao jantar, infelizmente tive um problema. Estou indo para o hospital agora, depois eu ligo para você e explico tudo"._

Izayoi ficou apreensiva, ele estava indo para um hospital, mas por quê? Ela olhou no visor digital da secretária e identificou o horário em que a chamada foi feita, 22:30hs. O que terá acontecido?

A noite não acabaria tão cedo afinal e nem de forma tranqüila para Izayoi, ela estava preocupada e pensava se deveria, se poderia, ligar para casa dele e saber o que havia acontecido ou se esperava que ele entrasse em contato como disse que faria. Não ligou e passou longas horas, deitada na cama pensando, até que adormeceu devido ao cansaço.

Naquela manhã Izayoi acordou mais cedo do que o normal e assim que se arrumou desceu as escadas e caminhou até a sala de jantar onde o café da manhã estava servido. Ela ainda estava pensativa e ansiosa, por isso não conseguiu comer nada, apenas tomou chá.

Minutos depois Izayoi estava em seu carro e dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio em direção ao trabalho, não tardou a chegar à portaria do edifício e um dos vigias se surpreendeu com a presença dela ali tão cedo.

- Bom dia Senhorita Hasimoto! - Ele a cumprimentou enquanto abria a porta de vidro que levava à recepção.

- Bom dia! - Ela respondeu, mas sem muita atenção.

A jovem caminhou diretamente ao elevador e depois para sua sala, onde se sentou na cadeira com a expressão mais séria que o normal e encarou por longos minutos o aparelho telefônico sobre a mesa.

As horas passavam lentamente na opinião de Izayoi e ele não dava notícias, o que a estava deixando nervosa. Cansada de ficar ali trancada e pensando em inúmeras coisas, ela levantou-se decidida, pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala apressada.

Mais tarde, em uma maravilhosa casa de um bairro nobre da capital japonesa, diante do imenso portão de ferro havia uma BMW prateada. O motorista dirigiu cuidadosamente até alcançar o portão e foi abordado por um dos seguranças que visava identificar o visitante.

Lá dentro o interfone tocava, o segurança pedia autorização para deixar o visitante entrar.

- Pode deixá-la entrar. - Kaede respondeu falando do aparelho que ficava na cozinha.

Segundos depois a porta da frente da imponente casa era aberta e o visitante convidado a entrar.

- Bom dia Senhorita! - A senhora de meia idade falou sorridente.

- Bom dia! Eu sou Hasimoto Izayoi, gostaria de falar com o Senhor Taisho, ele está?

- Sente-se Senhorita Hasimoto, eu vou chamá-lo.

Izayoi observou a criada caminhar até sumir por um corredor, ela não se sentou, limitou-se a observar o ambiente repleto de elegância em que se encontrava. Não demorou muito para que Oyakata surgisse na ampla sala, acompanhado pela criada.

- Izayoi? - Ele a chamou demonstrando surpresa por vê-la ali.

- Olá! - Ela respondeu meio hesitante e séria. - Eu normalmente não ajo tão impulsivamente, mas fiquei preocupada após ouvir a mensagem que você deixou. Hoje pela manhã liguei para o escritório e me disseram que você não tinha ido ao trabalho, então eu resolvi vir até aqui.

Izayoi falou quase sem dar pausa para a respiração, Oyakata embora estivesse surpreso não parecia irritado ou incomodado com a presença dela ali.

- Me desculpe ter vindo sem avisar. Isso não é de bom tom. – Ela se pronunciou novamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu é quem lhe devo desculpas. Eu deveria ter ligado para você o quanto antes, realmente não atentei para o fato de que você poderia ter ficado preocupada.

- Eu fiquei. - Ela respondeu num tom baixo.

- Por favor, sente-se. - Ele pediu. - Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Água seria ótimo. Obrigada.

- Kaede? - O homem chamou.

- Eu já vou providenciar. - Ela respondeu já se retirando.

Oyakata havia se sentado no sofá ao lado de Izayoi, ela o encarava vividamente esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu tive um imprevisto ontem quando estava me aprontando para sair. - Ele falou, mas interrompeu seu relato ao ver Kaede se aproximar com a bandeja trazendo a água que a mulher havia pedido.

Antes que Kaede se retirasse da sala uma outra voz pôde ser ouvida chegando ao local.

- Senhora Kaede, nós já voltamos. - Falou uma jovem.

Izayoi olhou para ela e seus olhos se prenderam a quem ela acompanhava. Oyakata observava a mulher atentamente e esta não deixava de encarar o pequeno ser que estava no colo daquela jovem.

Oyakata se levantou do sofá e caminhou na direção da moça pegando a criança em seu colo, depois voltou a se aproximar de Izayoi e após fitar o rostinho do bebê por alguns instantes voltou seu olhar para ela.

- Izayoi, este é Sesshoumaru, meu filho. - Disse calmamente, observando a reação da jovem.

- Filho... - Izayoi repetiu como se quisesse confirmar que havia entendido corretamente ainda encarando o bebê.

- Foi por ele que não fui ao jantar. Quando estava me preparando para sair Kaede verificou que ele estava febril e não se sentia bem. Eu tive que levá-lo ao hospital.

- Claro! Eu entendo, isso não podia esperar, era mais importante sem dúvida.

Izayoi voltou a encarar os olhos dourados de Oyakata depois sorriu se aproximando mais dos dois.

- Que coisa mais linda! - Ela falou tocando delicadamente o rosto do menino. - Ele está melhor agora, não é?

- Está. O pediatra disse que é a dentição, pode provocar febre quando começa a surgir e é desconfortável para a criança.

- É verdade. Eu posso segurá-lo? - Izayoi pediu e Oyakata entregou o filho a ela.

- Meu Deus. Você é lindo, sabia bebê? - Ela falou se dirigindo ao menino enquanto o pegava no colo.

Os dois voltaram a se sentar e Oyakata passou a observar a interação entre Izayoi e seu filho.

- Ele se parece muito com você. – A mulher falou voltando a encarar o homem.

- Sim parece.

Izayoi segurava o menino de pé em seu colo para visualizar melhor seu rosto de traços finos e delicados, os cabelos eram prateados assim como os do pai e os exóticos olhos dourados também estavam presentes adornando o belo rosto.

A jovem brincava com o menino e o fazia sorrir enquanto tocava o rosto dela com as mãozinhas pequeninas.

- Que gracinha! Fico feliz que o mal-estar dele não tenha sido por nada grave.

- Eu também fiquei muito aliviado depois de conversar com o médico.

- Por que eu nunca soube que você tinha um filho? – Izayoi perguntou tranqüila, ainda brincando com o bebê.

Oyakata pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder, e isso fez com que a mulher de olhos castanhos voltasse seu olhar para ele. O rosto do homem tornara-se sério e o olhar parecia perdido em lembranças que faziam seus orbes dourados brilharem de forma triste.

- Poucas pessoas sabem que eu tive um filho e apenas algumas semanas depois me divorciei. Acho que queria preservá-lo e para isso o mantive longe dos olhares e das especulações alheias.

- Vocês se divorciaram logo depois que ele nasceu?

- Imediatamente após. Nos separamos e mais tarde o divórcio foi oficializado.

- Foi então que você decidiu vir para o Japão?

- É. Eu já tinha a intenção de voltar para casa, queria dar outro ambiente ao meu filho, queria que ele crescesse aqui.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil para você, ter que aprender a criar sozinho uma criança.

- Foi sim, mas a minha preocupação não era em como eu faria isso, afinal sempre tive Kaede para me auxiliar. Eu sou adulto e por mais que a separação tivesse doído, eu saberia lidar com isso, saberia me defender, mas ele...

Oyakata fitou o filho que agora estava adormecido no colo de Izayoi, aconchegado ao calor de seu corpo.

- Me preocupava a falta que ele sentiria da mãe, como ele sobreviveria sem ela. – Ele continuou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e Izayoi pensava em como uma mulher poderia abandonar o próprio filho tão precocemente.

Os pensamentos da jovem foram interrompidos pela chegada à sala da moça que anteriormente havia trazido Sesshoumaru.

- Com licença, senhor Taisho, está na hora da refeição dele. - Ela falou indicando o menino.

- Ele dormiu Megumi. - O pai falou baixo visando não acordá-lo.

- Eu darei a mamadeira assim ele não vai acordar. Posso levá-lo?

- Claro! - Izayoi disse se levantando e entregando o menino à babá. - Tchau gracinha! - Ela falou num tom suave enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele e sorria.

Oyakata observava intrigado o carinho daquela mulher para com sua criança, que fora abandonada pela mãe com apenas alguns dias de nascida.

Os dois observaram a jovem subir as escadas para ir ao quarto do menino, depois Izayoi voltou a se sentar encarando Oyakata. Ela viu o quanto ele estava pensativo e isso a intrigou.

- O que houve?

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente indicando que nada havia acontecido.

- Você gosta de crianças... - Ele concluiu.

- Não... eu as adoro. - A jovem respondeu sorrindo. - Não entendo alguém que não goste dessas criaturinhas tão graciosas e inocentes.

Oyakata voltou a ficar sério enquanto ainda encarava Izayoi.

- Acho que já vou indo. Eu queria apenas me certificar de que estava tudo bem.

- Obrigado por sua preocupação.

- Não agradeça, foi bom que eu tenha cedido à minha impulsividade desta vez, assim eu pude conhecer o Sesshoumaru.

Oyakata sorriu levemente.

- Eu pretendia apresentá-lo a você em breve, numa ocasião propícia.

- Eu entendo. Espero que possamos nos reencontrar em breve.

- Nós podemos nos encontrar durante essa semana, num jantar quem sabe? - O homem indagou, o que surpreendeu de certa forma Izayoi, ela tinha quase certeza que até aquele momento seus encontros foram todos à contive dela. Sorriu.

- Será um prazer. Você pode me ligar e nós marcamos.

- Eu farei isso.

Oyakata acompanhou a mulher ao exterior da casa e até seu carro que estava estacionado ali. Antes que ela entrasse no veículo eles despediram-se com um beijo no rosto que Izayoi desfrutou como se fosse um beijo apaixonado. Ela entrou no carro e partiu depois de acenar mais uma vez para ele.

Durante todo aquele dia em que esteve em casa, Oyakata não deixou de pensar em Izayoi o que o surpreendia de certa forma, porque tinha certeza de que nunca mais se interessaria por outra mulher daquela forma. A doçura e generosidade dela o cativaram, a inteligência e a beleza começavam a fasciná-lo e isso era totalmente inesperado.

* * *

**Parece que Oyakata está começando a ceder aos encantos de Izayoi. **

**Alguém tem algo a dizer? **

**Deixem seus reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aí está mais um capítulo para aqueles que estão acompanhando essa fic. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Algum tempo depois...

Oyakata e Izayoi mantinham sua relação de amizade. Encontravam-se sempre que podiam em jantares, almoços, eventos ou quando a mulher ia até a casa dele para visitar o pequeno Sesshoumaru por quem tinha um carinho especial.

A ligação entre os dois tornou-se mais forte a cada dia, durante os meses em que se encontraram e puderam assim conhecer um ao outro melhor. Era inegável para o executivo o quanto se sentia bem em companhia de Izayoi. Ela era uma mulher inteligente e que sabia instigá-lo com conversas inspiradoras e sua doçura e delicadeza eram um diferencial a mais.

Ao final de mais um dia comum de trabalho, Izayoi deixava o banheiro particular que tinha anexo a sua sala na empresa. Ela gastara alguns minutos ali refazendo a maquiagem, escovando os cabelos e ajeitando o traje composto por um vestido preto e branco bem ajustado ao corpo e com cumprimento até um pouco acima dos joelhos, o sobretudo branco de mesmo cumprimento conferia elegância ao conjunto, que era acompanhado por meias finas e sapatos de salto alto também pretos.

Ao entrar novamente em sua sala Izayoi pegou a bolsa e as chaves e saiu. Eram 19h30min quando ela tomou o elevador, pôde ver pelo delicado relógio Channel que usava.

Segundos depois a porta do elevador se abria no térreo e a jovem caminhou placidamente pelo hall de entrada do edifício indo até a porta de vidro, que se abriu automaticamente com a sua aproximação.

Um Jaguar preto estava parado em frente ao prédio e seu ocupante saiu de dentro dele assim que viu a mulher se aproximar, dando a volta para cumprimentá-la.

- Boa noite! - Ele disse.

- Boa noite Oyakata!

- Você está linda. - Falou cortês.

- Obrigada! Você também. - Izayoi respondeu analisando-o sem nenhuma discrição.

O homem estava elegantemente vestido, como, aliás, era seu costume. Vestia um terno escuro sobre uma camisa social azul sem gravata, belos sapatos e como acessório apenas um relógio de ouro.

- Vamos? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim.

Oyakata abriu a porta do carro permitindo que Izayoi entrasse e se sentasse no banco do passageiro, depois caminhou até o lado que ocuparia.

Os dois tiveram um jantar tranqüilo em um nobre restaurante da cidade, ficaram em uma mesa reservada e sem a agitação do meio do salão.

- Como está o Sesshoumaru?

- Ele está ótimo. Crescendo tão rapidamente que às vezes me assusto. Parece que foi ontem que vi o rostinho dele pela primeira vez e o segurei no colo...

Izayoi podia ver emoção nos olhos dele ao falar disso, ela queria saber exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas achava que não deveria perguntar, não deveria ser tão invasiva mesmo que eles agora fossem amigos. Talvez em algum momento ele se sentisse à vontade o suficiente para falar sobre sua separação.

- Eu acho que os pais tendem a querer que os filhos permaneçam pequenos para sempre, temem o momento em se tornam adultos e independentes completamente deles.

- Eu não desejo ser esse tipo de pai, eu quero que Sesshoumaru cresça para se tornar o melhor que ele puder ser, que seja um homem honrado e de caráter. Mas acima de tudo eu faço questão de que ele cresça sabendo que pode contar comigo sempre, não importando as circunstâncias. Nós só temos um ao outro e eu preciso que ele saiba que sempre estarei com ele.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você construirá uma relação de amizade e cumplicidade com ele. Primeiro porque você o ama e depois porque está disposto a isso. - Izayoi disse o fitando intensamente.

- É o que eu espero...

Alguns minutos de silencio e contemplação preencheram o local. Izayoi o observava atentamente tentando desvendá-lo.

- Você ainda a ama? - A pergunta escapou pela garganta de Izayoi. Ela pensava nisso, a questão passou por sua mente e seu cérebro processou tão rapidamente que ela não conseguiu controlar.

Oyakata a olhou surpreso e pensava na pergunta feita, esta ecoou em sua mente pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade para Izayoi.

- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu finalmente. - Não sei o que sinto nesse momento por ela.

- Eu diria que sim.

- Diria? Meus sentimentos por ela já oscilaram tanto. Entre amor, ódio, mágoa... eu realmente não sei o que sinto atualmente, mas duvido que seja amor.

- O que aconteceu Oyakata? Por quê? – A jovem resolveu perguntar. Já que havia tocado no assunto, talvez ele resolvesse se abrir. Rezou para que ele não se sentisse ofendido com a pergunta e aguardou por uma resposta, fosse qual fosse.

- Ela não queria as mesmas coisas que eu, nós discordávamos em tudo nos últimos anos juntos. – começou a explicar falando calmamente, o que trouxe certo alívio a Izayoi. - Eu queria um filho, ela não, esse foi o estopim. Karin rejeitou a idéia de ser mãe desde o primeiro minuto em que soube que estava grávida, eu a forcei a levar a gravidez à diante e parte de mim esperava que ela fosse mudar quando visse o filho, quando o tivesse nos braços, mas isso não aconteceu e quando Sesshoumaru nasceu ela se foi.

Izayoi podia sentir a mágoa nas palavras dele embora a face continuasse serena assim como sua voz. Ela o viu levar a taça de vinho a boca e degustar a bebida aromática.

- Desculpe, eu fui indiscreta. Sinto muito por tocar nesse assunto, não queria fazê-lo se sentir mal.

- Tudo bem. Falar sobre isso não pode me machucar mais.

O jantar continuou e Izayoi procurou falar sobre outros assuntos mais amenos e conseguiu em alguns momentos até arrancar um sorriso de seu acompanhante. Sorriso este que ela gostaria, estivesse presente sempre naquele rosto.

Oyakata era um homem muito bonito, mas a tristeza e a mágoa eram latentes em seu semblante. Isso incomodava Izayoi, era inaceitável para ela que ele sofresse calado pelo que acontecera. Ele amava aquela mulher, isso era inegável, mas ela o havia abandonado e a seu filho, não merecia sequer um fio de tristeza da parte dele. No fim das contas, pensava Izayoi, Karin é quem havia perdido mais naquilo tudo. Ela havia jogado fora a felicidade ao lado de um homem maravilhoso como Oyakata e da preciosidade que era Sesshoumaru.

Talvez fosse seu destino encontrá-lo. Seus caminhos se cruzaram para que ela pudesse curar o coração dele e fazê-lo enxergar que ainda podia ser feliz. Tal tarefa seria aceita de bom grado por Izayoi, que já há algum tempo descobrira-se completamente apaixonada pelo "amigo". Ela o queria para si e faria o possível para alcançá-lo.

Horas mais tarde, o carro de Oyakata estacionava em frente ao portão da mansão Hasimoto. Ele desceu e deu a volta no automóvel abrindo a porta para Izayoi, dando-lhe sua mão e a ajudou a sair. Quando a mulher ficou de pé ambos se encararam mais uma vez intensamente como havia acontecido em várias ocasiões naquela noite.

- Eu adorei a noite Oyakata.

- Eu também. – Respondeu sério sem deixar de fitá-la.

Izayoi agiu rapidamente e mais uma vez de forma impulsiva. Ela tocou os lábios do homem com os seus podendo sentir o quanto eram macios e quentes.

- Izayoi? - Ele a chamou enquanto ainda sentia os lábios doces dela roçando gentilmente o seu.

- Shii... não diga nada, me deixe apenas desfrutar dessa sensação. - Ela pediu e o beijou mais uma vez delicadamente mantendo os olhos fechados. - Boa noite! - despediu-se segundos depois e antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer algo caminhou apressada até a porta de entrada da casa, abrindo-a e entrando logo depois.

Oyakata a observou "fugir" e depois de pensar por alguns segundos no que acabara de acontecer voltou a entrar em seu carro e partiu dali.

Naquela noite, já em sua casa, o jovem executivo pensava no que estava acontecendo entre ele e a bela Izayoi. Oyakata não se sentia pronto para um relacionamento, não se sentia pronto para embarcar nessa aventura novamente, não queria isso, mas era impossível ignorar que algo estava acontecendo ali e não era só por parte dela.

O homem estava deitado em sua espaçosa cama, sozinho como todas as noites desde que se divorciara. Certamente outras mulheres surgiram em sua vida desde a separação, mas relacionamentos fugazes não eram suficientemente significativos para fazê-lo admiti-las em sua casa, em sua cama. Estranhamente, naquele momento, Oyakata desejava que alguém estivesse ali, uma certa mulher de profundos olhos castanhos e feição gentil, sorriso acolhedor, a pele macia e perfumada e longos e sedosos cabelos negros.

Oyakata respirou profundamente e apertou os olhos com força tentando livrar-se de tais pensamentos, ele não podia sentir isso novamente, não podia querer isso. O homem se virou escondendo o rosto entre os macios travesseiros e tentou se desligar de tudo aquilo para dormir, o que não foi fácil.

No dia seguinte na casa dos Hasimoto, Izayoi ainda dormia quando uma das empregadas foi chamá-la a pedido de seu pai, que estava preocupado com o fato da filha ainda não ter se levantado àquela hora da manhã.

- Eu estou bem, diga ao papai que não se preocupe. – A jovem disse depois de abrir a porta. – Eu dormi muito tarde ontem e estou cansada, apenas isso.

- Sim senhorita, eu direi. – A mulher concordou e se retirou.

Izayoi voltou ao interior do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou de volta a sua cama. De fato não dormira muito bem na noite anterior, ficou perdida em pensamentos durante horas antes de finalmente conseguir dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Oyakata e no gosto e textura dos lábios dele. Como um beijo tão singelo pôde mexer tanto com ela, a jovem não sabia responder. Ficara nervosa e o coração bateu acelerado naquele momento como se tivessem trocado um beijo repleto de paixão.

Izayoi sorriu ao lembrar de como se sentira na hora, depois voltou a ficar séria ao pensamento de que sua atitude precipitada poderia fazê-lo se afastar dela. A jovem não conseguia entender como seu comportamento mudava de forma tão inesperada quando estava diante daquele homem. Por que não podia conter impulsos que antes conseguia controlar muito bem? Ficou perdida em pensamentos mais uma vez, até que resolveu se levantar e tomar um banho para começar mais um dia.

* * *

**Nesse capítulo fica bastante evidente que Izayoi está mesmo apaixonada por Oyakata e ela acaba tomando uma atitude precipitada ao avançar sobre ele e beijá-lo. Essa atitude pode gerar os mais variados tipos de reação por parte do homem, que como pudemos ver está muito confuso e ainda magoado. As feridas causadas pelo fim do casamento e o abandono da ex-mulher ainda estão presentes e isso vai dificultar ainda mais a aproximação de Izayoi.**

**Oyakata também está balançado, mas não se acha pronto para um envolvimento sério. Será que ele vai ceder aos encantos de Izayoi? Isso é o que veremos nos próximos capítulos.**

**Quero agradecer muito pelos reviews recebidos. Obrigada meninas!**

**Beijos! **


	7. Chapter 7

Era um sábado de manhã, o dia estava ensolarado e o céu esplendidamente azul.

Na casa dos Hasimoto, Izayoi tomava café da manhã tranqüilamente na sala de jantar, quando a irmã mais nova desceu as escadas animadamente e entrou no cômodo.

- Bom dia aneesan!

- Bom dia. – A mais velha respondeu sem 1/3 da animação da outra.

- Nossa Izayoi, que desanimo! O que está acontecendo, você anda tão pensativa?

- É isso. Só estou pensativa, nada de mais.

- Vamos ao parque Hayto fazer uma caminhada?

- ...

- Vamos Izayoi, já viu o dia lindo que está fazendo? Nós podemos ir ao parque, fazer uma caminhada e depois ir a algum local para almoçarmos, que tal? Vamos, vamos, vamos...

Izayoi não tinha a menor vontade de sair, como havia imaginado sua atitude precipitada afastara Oyakata. Ele não entrou mais em contato com ela desde aquela noite há algumas semanas atrás e a jovem lamentava por sua imprudência, daí o seu desanimo.

- Vamos Izayoi. – Keiko que era pouco mais que uma adolescente insistiu e a irmã viu que não teria como fazê-la parar.

- Está bem eu vou. Deixe-me apenas subir para trocar de roupa e passar um filtro solar.

- Tudo bem. Enquanto você se arruma eu termino de tomar o meu café.

Minutos depois Izayoi descia as escadas vestindo calças de moletom azul claro com camiseta e tênis brancos. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e a franja fora colocada para trás com a ajuda de uma presilha, os óculos escuros estavam nas mãos quando ela alcançou a sala de jantar.

- Vamos? – chamou a atenção da irmã.

- Vamos. Deixe-me pegar meus óculos. – A mais nova disse se levantando e indo até o aparador próximo à escada para pegar o par de óculos deixado ali minutos antes.

As duas saíram no carro da mais velha, que foi dirigindo até o parque Hayto, um dos mais movimentados e procurados por famílias inteiras e atletas profissionais ou de final de semana.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, com a rua livre do tráfego intenso, elas chegaram ao parque e estacionaram em um local próximo à entrada. Logo começaram a caminhar pelo local munidas de óculos escuros e garrafas d'água previamente compradas.

Caminharam por aproximadamente uma hora conversando sobre vários assuntos e vez ou outra Keiko tentava arrancar alguma informação da irmã mais velha, para saber o que se passava com ela, porém nada conseguiu. Izayoi mantinha-se calada diante das perguntas da irmã e apenas sorria levemente com a curiosidade dela.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar, não é?

- Não. – Izayoi disse sorrindo, levando na brincadeira as indagações da irmã, mas sem respondê-las.

- Ah isso é injusto! Eu conto tudo da minha vida pra você Izayoi.

- Eu não tenho nada para contar Keiko... ainda.

A mais nova sorriu diante da quase certeza de que a irmã se abriria com ela quando estivesse pronta para fazê-lo.

Enquanto andavam despreocupadas, alcançaram uma área onde havia um lindo lago cercado por um gramado de um verde intenso e por grandes árvores que produziam sombras, aliviando o calor. Havia várias pessoas ali, muitos faziam piqueniques com suas famílias, outros liam livros, crianças brincavam e casais namoravam. As irmãs ficaram observando o local por um tempo, até que algo chamou a atenção de Izayoi. Próxima a um dos bancos do parque estava uma jovem que vestia um traje branco, ela estava sentada em uma manta que havia sido estendida sobre o gramado. Com ela estava um bebê de cabelos prateados que brincava distraidamente com uma bola multicolorida.

Izayoi caminhou até o local lentamente sem dizer uma palavra à irmã, que a observou por um tempo antes de resolver segui-la. A mulher se aproximou da jovem que oferecia um brinquedo ao menino e quando o viu mais de perto teve certeza de quem era.

- Oi, bom dia! Lembra-se de mim? – Ela perguntou de pé ao lado da jovem.

- Oh olá! Lembro sim senhorita.

- Como está?

- Bem e a senhorita?

- Estou bem também. E esse pequenininho como está? – Izayoi indagou com a voz suave tipicamente usada para falar com bebês e se agachou para alcançá-lo. – Oi, coisa linda! – Ela se dirigiu ao menino.

Izayoi pegou Sesshoumaru no colo depois que ele estendeu os braços para ela e se levantou ficando de pé. A babá se sentou no banco ali e observou os dois.

- Oi Izayoi! Quem é o seu amiguinho? – Perguntou Keiko chegando ao local.

- Keiko, este é Sesshoumaru. Ele não é lindo?

- É sim, uma gracinha. – A mais nova falou brincando com uma das mãozinhas do bebê. – Como vocês se conheceram?

- O pai dele nos apresentou. Não é Sess? – Izayoi sorriu com a própria forma de chamar o menino. – Vocês estão aqui sozinhos, Megumi?

- Sim, nós sempre vimos aqui para que Sesshoumaru possa aproveitar o sol e brincar com outras crianças. O senhor Taisho nos deixou aqui antes de ir para um compromisso e depois voltará para nos buscar.

- Ah sim..

- Izayoi, vocês estão falando do Senhor Taisho? – Perguntou Keiko.

- Sim.

- Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam e nem que ele tinha um filho com tão pouca idade.

Izayoi sorriu com o comentário da irmã, que provavelmente cometera o mesmo erro que ela ao imaginar de que Taisho falavam.

- Você está pensando no Taisho pai Keiko, nós estamos falando de Oyakata Taisho, que é filho do Senhor Taisho do qual sempre ouvimos falar.

- Ah, entendo!

Não muito tempo depois, as irmãs ainda estavam ali conversando e brincando com o pequeno Sesshoumaru e sem saberem estavam sendo observadas.

Há alguns metros dali protegido à sombra de uma árvore, Oyakata via mais uma vez o carinho e atenção que Izayoi dispensava a seu filho e um pequeno sorriso de satisfação aparecia em sua face. Uma sensação estranha o invadiu ao rever a mulher, sentia falta dela, das conversas que mantinham, de seus encontros, mas Oyakata achava que nada mais poderia ser como antes. Não depois de ter ficado evidente que Izayoi esperava mais dele do que só amizade.

Depois de observá-los por alguns minutos, Oyakata se pôs a caminhar lentamente até eles. Não foi percebido por nenhuma das mulheres.

Izayoi brincava com Sesshoumaru sentada sobre a manta e Megumi permanecia sentada no banco ao lado olhando para os dois e sorrindo.

Oyakata se aproximou lentamente e a criada o percebeu, mas recebeu um sinal para que ficasse quieta. Ele se sentou ao lado dela no banco, sem que Izayoi percebesse, pois estava de costas. O homem continuou a contemplar a brincadeira da mulher com seu filho, ela fazia cócegas em Sesshoumaru arrancando gargalhadas dele.

- Você é coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Eu estava com saudades. – Ela disse erguendo-o com os braços aproximando e afastando de seu rosto em uma brincadeira que divertia o menino.

- Você está apaixonada pelo meu filho? – O som da voz grave fez Izayoi estremecer.

Ela imediatamente se virou para trás fitando o homem vestido em calças sociais cinzas e uma camisa social branca cujas mangas foram erguidas até os cotovelos. Ele provavelmente livrara-se das outras peças que compunham seu traje normal para uma reunião de negócios enquanto ainda estava no carro. Os olhos dourados refletiam a luz do sol intensamente enquanto ele a fitava.

Izayoi sorriu e voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru que agora estava sentado em seu colo.

- Completamente. – Respondeu depois de algum tempo.

Oyakata permaneceu sério olhando para aquela mulher. O que estava acontecendo afinal? De onde surgiu todo esse encantamento entre os dois? Seu filho e ela, ele pensava.

Sesshoumaru estendeu os bracinhos para o pai pedindo colo ao que ele logo atendeu.

- Ah! Só agora você notou minha presença, rapaz? – Disse num tom suave se dirigindo ao menino.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Izayoi perguntou se sentando no banco.

Megumi logo se levantou e se pôs a arrumar os brinquedos que estavam espalhados sobre a manta.

- Alguns minutos apenas. – Respondeu.

- Senhor Taisho, eu vou até aquela lanchonete comprar água mineral para dar a ele. – Megumi informou. Oyakata apenas confirmou com a cabeça e viu a jovem de branco se afastar dali.

- Essa foi uma coincidência e tanto...

- Foi sim. Minha irmã me arrastou para cá no intuito de fazermos uma caminhada e ... algum tempo depois que eu cheguei vi Sesshoumaru aqui com a Megumi. Eu vim falar com eles e acabei ficando aqui.

- Onde está sua irmã?

- Alguns amigos dela passaram por aqui. Como ela percebeu que eu não iria caminhar, foi com eles fazer uma corrida. Já deve estar voltando.

Um momento de silêncio desesperador para Izayoi se formou. Ela olhava para um ponto qualquer a sua frente onde várias pessoas brincavam e crianças corriam de um lado a outro. O homem a seu lado permanecia com a face impassível como se nada o incomodasse, enquanto segurava o pequeno Sesshoumaru de pé em seu colo.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite aborreceu você? – Ela não conteve a pergunta, queria ser capaz de deixar que as coisas acontecessem, mas era incapaz de ser passiva.

- Aborrecer... Não creio que essa seja a palavra correta. – Ele disse fitando os olhos castanhos vidrados nos dele. – Eu fiquei surpreso.

- Surpreso? – Izayoi indagou como se aquilo sim fosse uma surpresa. Seria possível que Oyakata não tivesse percebido seu interesse por ele, o fascínio que exercia sobre ela?

- Eu não esperava esse tipo de atitude de você. – Ele falou permanecendo sério.

- É. Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo feito, mas não resisti.

Oyakata voltou a fitá-la vendo um sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados da mulher.

- Eu não me arrependo se é isso o que está se perguntando. Faria de novo. - Izayoi falou com atrevimento, o que fez Oyakata arquear as sobrancelhas ainda olhando para ela.

- Você sabe a que isso pode nos levar, não é? – Indagou sério.

Izayoi ergueu os ombros e voltou a falar.

- As possibilidades são muitas, mas não poderei saber se não arriscar, não é mesmo?

A pergunta ficou no ar. Naquele momento Megumi retornava com a água mineral para dar ao bebê. Ela colocou o líquido na mamadeira e logo depois recebeu o menino no colo para que ele o tomasse.

- Lá está a minha irmã. – Izayoi disse vendo a mais nova conversar com um grupo de pessoas perto da trilha. – Bom, eu acho que vou indo. Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois? – Se dirigiu ao homem que ainda estava sentado.

- Sim. – Foi a resposta dele enquanto a fitava.

- Então nos falamos depois. Tchau gracinha! – Ela foi até o menino e brincou com ele, que logo sorriu em resposta. – Tchau Megumi!

- Tchau senhorita!

A morena recolocou os óculos escuros depois de lançar um olhar significativo para Oyakata e caminhou calmamente até o local onde estava sua irmã. Já era quase horário de almoço, portanto elas iriam a algum restaurante próximo, enquanto Oyakata iria para casa garantir que a refeição de Sesshoumaru fosse servida na hora certa.

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Deixem suas opiniões, sugestões e críticas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi gente!**

** Trouxe mais um capítulo para alegrar vocês ou não. Esse é um capítulo longo e em certos aspectos triste. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Quarta-feira da semana seguinte após o encontro com Oyakata no parque e Izayoi estava convencida de que ele não entraria em contato com ela. Ela lamentava por isso, talvez devesse ter agido de forma diferente, talvez devesse ter sido mais sutil, porém agora não adiantava ficar remoendo o assunto mesmo que lhe doesse a distância do homem.

Àquela hora Izayoi terminava de ler e assinar alguns papéis que foram trazidos mais cedo por sua secretária. Estava próximo do fim de mais um dia de expediente e ela tinha um compromisso naquela noite.

Izayoi chegou a um famoso restaurante de Tóquio às oito horas daquela noite. Ela vestia calças marrons com corte elegante e uma blusa marfim, presa ao pescoço com um decote que deixava boa parte de suas costas à mostra. O decote pôde ser verificado quando ela retirou o casaco da mesma cor da calça antes de se sentar na cadeira que havia sido gentilmente afastada pelo homem que a acompanhava.

Toda a cena foi observada atentamente por um par de olhos dourados, cujo dono estava sentado em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante.

Izayoi sorria enquanto conversava com aquele homem. Ele parecia gentil e a mulher parecia à vontade na companhia dele como se fossem conhecidos de longa data ou mais que isso.

Oyakata continuou a observar os dois enquanto desfrutava de sua bebida. A ele pareceu que Izayoi estava muito bem, mesmo com seu afastamento, diferente do que ele imaginava. Sentiu-se culpado por não se aproximar mais da mulher, pensava no quanto isso a magoaria, mas considerava mais sensato manter-se afastado para evitar um envolvimento que certamente não acabaria bem em sua opinião. Ele não estava disposto a ter um relacionamento e era isso o que Izayoi queria, era isso o que ela merecia, porém estava além do que ele poderia oferecer.

Minutos mais tarde a pessoa a quem Oyakata aguardava chegou ao restaurante. Ele vinha sendo conduzido pela hostess do local até a mesa onde o irmão estava quando viu Izayoi e parou para cumprimentá-la.

- Olá! Boa noite. – Ele falou de forma cortês ao parar próximo da mesa onde a mulher estava.

- Hashi! Boa noite. Como vai? – Izayoi disse sorrindo docemente.

- Eu estou muito bem e você?

- Estou bem. Deixe-me apresentá-los, Hashi este é Niiyama Takao, meu amigo. Takao, este é Taisho Hakudoushi também meu amigo.

Os dois homens cumprimentaram-se educadamente. 

- Taisho da Corporação Taisho? – Takao indagou.

- Bom, aquela empresa pertence a minha família, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, temos apenas em comum o nome. A responsabilidade pela corporação é toda do meu irmão. Eu pertenço à área médica. – Hashi falou em seu tom tranqüilo habitual.

- Hakudoushi é diretor do Hospital Central de Tóquio. – Izayoi informou.

- Ah sim!

- Você quer se juntar a nós Hashi? – A mulher perguntou de forma gentil.

- Não obrigada. Eu estou sendo aguardado. – Hashi disse indicando com a cabeça a direção onde o irmão estava.

Izayoi olhou para o local e viu Oyakata ao longe. Ao sentir o olhar dela sobre si, o executivo voltou seu olhar para aquela direção e os dois se fitaram por alguns instantes.

- Eu vou indo. Bom jantar para vocês. 

- Igualmente. – Takao falou enquanto Izayoi manteve-se muda, a voz parecia ter-lhe fugido.

Na outra mesa Oyakata olhava para o irmão enquanto este se aproximava.

- Boa noite. – O mais novo disse ao chegar.

- Boa noite.

Hashi sentou-se à mesa e pediu também uma bebida antes de voltar a falar.

- Estava cumprimentando Izayoi. Você a viu ali?

- Sim. Ela chegou depois de mim.

- Vocês se falaram?

- Ela não havia me visto até você chamar a atenção dela para a minha presença.

- Hum...

- Você demorou... – O mais velho disse.

- Desculpe. Tive um problema para resolver antes de sair do hospital. – Hashi se justificou. Ele vivia sendo chamado nos momentos mais impróprios, era uma responsabilidade muito grande dirigir um hospital e ele matinha total controle sobre a instituição, acompanhando de perto tudo o que acontecia lá. - Você não vai falar com a Izayoi?

- Por que eu faria isso? – Indagou tranqüilamente. - Ela está acompanhada e parece estar se divertindo, certamente não sentirá falta de um cumprimento meu.

- Ela pareceu perturbada quando viu você aqui.

Oyakata permaneceu em silêncio após a afirmação do irmão e logo Hakudoushi se pronunciou outra vez.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês afinal? Vocês estavam saindo juntos, como amigos eu sei, mas estavam sempre juntos e de repente se afastaram...

O outro se manteve em silêncio por um longo tempo, mas sabia que o irmão não desistiria pelo olhar que mantinha ao encará-lo.

- Ela me beijou. – Falou finalmente.

Hashi logo compreendeu. Ele sabia que o irmão não queria se relacionar emocionalmente com ninguém e ao investir em uma aproximação desse tipo, Izayoi havia ultrapassado a barreira da amizade. Hashi soube logo no início que a bela mulher de olhos castanhos queria Oyakata mais do que como um amigo, não era tolo e tinha certeza que Oyakata também sabia, mas não entendia porque o irmão agia como se não tivesse conhecimento dos sentimentos dela e como se achasse possível manter uma amizade com uma mulher que claramente o queria como homem.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – Hashi indagou após suas divagações.

- Há algumas semanas atrás.

- E desde então você se afastou dela?

Oyakata confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a levar o copo com a bebida à boca. Hashi demonstrou insatisfação ao ouvir aquilo balançando levemente a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Ela parece bem. – O mais velho se referia ao fato dela estar acompanhada de um outro homem. - Não haverá problemas se mantivermos distância

- Izayoi o apresentou a mim como um amigo.

- Nós também somos amigos ou éramos. – O tom de voz do irmão causou estranheza a Hakudoushi.

- Então vê-la com outro incomoda você? 

Mais uma vez Oyakata manteve-se calado como se refletisse sobre as palavras do irmão.

Os quatro jantaram e inevitavelmente, em certos momentos, Izayoi olhava para a mesa onde os irmãos estavam, era mais forte que ela. Não via Oyakata desde aquele domingo no parque e tinha vontade de ir até lá, mas dessa vez manteria controle sobre seus impulsos. 

- Você já quer ir? – Ouviu a voz de Takao se pronunciar.

- Sim, por favor. Acho que estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

Takao já havia pagado a conta, então os dois se levantaram para sair dali. Caminharam até a porta e Oyakata pôde ver a mão do suposto amigo de Izayoi pousada baixo demais em suas costas enquanto a conduzia até a saída. Aquilo o perturbava mais do que ele gostaria e ele lutava contra isso.

Antes de sair em definitivo Izayoi acenou para os dois e apenas Hakudoushi correspondeu ao gesto enquanto Oyakata apenas a fitou nos olhos.

Os irmãos Taisho permaneceram ali por mais algum tempo antes de irem para suas respectivas casas e Oyakata não mais falou sobre sua relação com Izayoi.

Os dias e semanas passaram lentamente em Tóquio. O outono chegava trazendo ventos frios que despiam as árvores de suas folhas e flores remanescentes do verão.

Izayoi estava em casa, deitada em sua cama tentando se concentrar na leitura de um livro. Tentava se concentrar, o que era uma tarefa difícil, pois sempre que ficava sozinha e sem alguma atividade que a ocupasse, seus pensamentos corriam velozmente até alcançar Taisho Oyakata. 

Eles não se falavam desde o passeio no parque e não se viam desde aquele restaurante. Estava claro para Izayoi que Oyakata não se interessava por ela, que não a queria e normalmente ela já o teria apagado da memória e seguido com sua vida. Era jovem, bela e rica, não faltavam homens para cortejá-la, mas dessa vez a jovem simplesmente não conseguia seguir em frente, simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquele homem da cabeça.

Por diversas vezes pensou em procurá-lo, mas isso exigiria demais de seu orgulho e ela tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer ou dizer. Tinha medo de cometer outra imprudência e voltar a se atirar nos braços dele, sendo logo repelida.

O coração de Oyakata havia sido profundamente ferido, ele estava magoado demais para pensar em amor, Izayoi tinha consciência disso e não poderia culpá-lo depois de tudo pelo que ele passou. Mas ela ansiava mostrar a ele que ainda era possível ser feliz, que ele ainda podia amar e ser amado. Como fazer isso? Ela pensava enquanto deitava o livro sobre o colo. Como mostrar a ele que com ela seria diferente? Como fazê-lo ver que podia confiar nela, que seu coração estaria a salvo com ela?

- Oyakata... – Ela murmurou o nome que era falado inúmeras vezes em sua mente. 

Na mansão Taisho, Oyakata havia chegado em casa a pouco tempo. Foi diretamente até seu quarto e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro onde tomou um banho morno e trocou de roupa. Asssim que retornou ao quarto saindo do banheiro ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Respondeu sentando-se na cama.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Kaede. – Falou à governanta, que entrou no aposento.

- Você quer que mande servir o jantar? 

- Eu não estou com fome. – O homem disse tranqüilamente.

Kaede cruzou os braços frente ao corpo e deu mais alguns passos parando próxima a ele.

- Ultimamente você nunca está com fome. Não vejo você se alimentar a dias Oyakata.

O homem suspirou e respondeu.

- O fato de você não ver, não significa que eu não o esteja fazendo.

- É verdade, mas eu sei que não está. O conheço o suficiente para saber isso.

O homem manteve-se em silêncio enquanto fitava um ponto qualquer no aposento. 

- Você está voltando a ficar como nos primeiros dias Oyakata...

- Eu só estou cansado Kaede.

- Essa desculpa seria aceita por qualquer outra pessoa, mas não por mim. Eu sei que não é isso. 

Kaede olhava a face inexpressiva dele e sabia pelo olhar que ele estava sofrendo. O conhecia melhor do que ninguém e nunca conseguiria enganá-la. 

- Não deixe que aconteça. – Ela voltou a se pronunciar. – Não permita que a tristeza e a solidão consumam você, não se deixe levar por elas. Ainda há pessoas nas quais você pode confiar, pessoas com as quais pode contar. – O tom usado por Kaede era sóbrio assim como sua face.

Oyakata não se manifestou, apenas olhou a mulher a sua frente nos olhos e a viu sorrir.

- Eu vou fazer um chá para você e o obrigarei a tomar se for necessário. – Falou fingindo autoridade e caminhou até a porta para sair do quarto.

Oyakata se deitou na cama e fitou o teto pensando nas palavras de Kaede. Ele a tinha como uma mãe, ninguém ousava se dirigir a ele daquela forma, ninguém tinha intimidade para isso, mas ela, ela o criara tinha todos os direitos. 

Kaede só o tratava dessa forma informal quando estavam sozinhos, diante de outras pessoas ela mantinha a formalidade devida ao relacionamento entre patrões e empregados. O respeito e o carinho entre os dois foram cultivados através dos anos e ela era certamente a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava, mais até do que em seu irmão. Por isso dava a ela total controle sobre sua casa e a responsabilidade de cuidar do bem estar de seu bem mais precioso, Sesshoumaru. 

Ao pensar no filho Oyakata se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto percorrendo o corredor e abrindo uma porta que ficava alguns metros antes da sua para quem vinha da escada. Ele abriu a porta lentamente e se aproximou do berço onde o menino dormia tranqüilamente. Estava crescendo tão rápido, logo estaria andando e depois correndo pela casa. O pai sorriu levemente ao pensar nisso e levou sua mão ao rosto de Sesshoumaru acariciando-o com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

- Eu te amo garoto. – Falou baixo enquanto o observava. 

Kaede como prometido, vinha da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com chá quente. Ela passou pela porta aberta do quarto do pequeno Sesshoumaru e viu que Oyakata estava ali. A governanta colocou a bandeja sobre um móvel que ficava no corredor e entrou no quarto se aproximando também do berço.

- Seu chá está pronto. – Falou fitando o rosto sério do homem que ainda observava o filho.

Oyakata ergueu os olhos para fitá-la e a mulher pôde ver o que ele estava sentindo estampado ali naquele mar dourado.

Mais uma noite passou e Oyakata adormeceu sozinho em seu quarto depois de tomar o chá preparado por Kaede.

* * *

Oohh! Quero pegar Oyakata no colo.

Ele ainda está bastante machucado e com medo de se envolver, mas já deu para sacar que ele está a fim da Izayoi, só tem que deixar esse medo de lado e investir na mulher que nós sabemos que é a ideal para ele.

Quero reviews, hein? Um capítulo grande desse merece.

Beijos! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá!**

**Tenho uma palavra para definir esse capítulo ****FOFO ao extremo. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e em um final de tarde comum na cidade de Tóquio, duas jovens caminhavam pelos corredores de um shopping center observando as vitrines.

- Olha esse vestido que lindo aneesan! – A mais nova disse empolgada puxando a outra pela mão.

Ao seguir a irmã, Izayoi esbarrou em alguém o que a fez perder o equilíbrio.

- Oh, me desculpe. – ela falou e quando ergueu os olhos para verificar em quem havia esbarrado encontrou um rosto familiar.

- Olá Izayoi! – A voz masculina e tranqüila a cumprimentou.

- Olá Hashi! Que coincidência.

- Pois é.

- Não imaginei que pudesse encontrá-lo em um shopping num dia como esse.

- É verdade. Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas vim procurar um presente.

- Oh sim.

- Amanhã é aniversário de Sesshoumaru. Ele completa um ano.

- É mesmo? - ela perguntou sorrindo surpresa.

- É. Eu vim comprar um presente para ele. – O médico disse indicando o pacote embrulhado em um lindo papel de presente com motivos infantis.

- Então o Sesshy já vai fazer um aninho, ele realmente está crescendo rápido.

- É verdade. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Foi um prazer revê-la Izayoi.

- Igualmente Hashi. Dê um beijo nele por mim? – Ela pediu se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Pode deixar. Ja ne.

- Ja ne. – Izayoi disse e viu o homem se afastar a passos apressados. Provavelmente tinha que voltar ao trabalho no hospital.

Izayoi sorriu docemente ao pensar no pequeno Sesshoumaru. Então ele faria um aninho amanhã. Será que haveria algum tipo de comemoração? Ela achava que não. Não conseguia imaginar Oyakata organizando uma festa para comemorar o aniversário do filho por mais que o amasse, ele simplesmente não tinha espírito para isso. A mulher ficou pensativa por um instante até que ouviu a voz da irmã a chamando.

- Iza? Venha ver o vestido. O que está fazendo ai fora?

- Eu encontrei um amigo e estava conversando com ele. Quer se acalmar menina?! – Ela falou caminhando até o interior da loja onde a irmã já havia feito a vendedora trazer dezenas de vestidos para ela experimentar.

As duas permaneceram naquela loja por um longo tempo e enquanto a mais nova experimentava os mais variados modelos, Izayoi continuava pensativa.

Ao saírem da loja Izayoi conduziu a irmã pelos corredores do shopping procurando por algo específico e sorriu ao encontrar.

- Onde estamos indo Izayoi? – Keiko perguntou.

- Ali. – A mais velha indicou uma loja de brinquedos.

- O que você quer numa loja de brinquedos?

- Comprar um presente para uma pessoa que é muito especial para mim. – Ela respondeu e caminhou decidida até a loja sendo seguida pela irmã que não ficara satisfeita com a resposta.

Logo que alcançou a irmã já dentro da loja olhando as diversas prateleiras e mostruários, Keiko perguntou:

- Eu posso saber quem é essa pessoa?

- Lembra-se do menininho no parque? – Izayoi indagou sem tirar os olhos dos vários brinquedos expostos ali.

- Sim. O filho do senhor Taisho, não é?

- Exato. Amanhã é aniversário dele e eu quero encontrar um presente perfeito para ele.

- Aaah! Entendi. E no que você está pensando?

- Eu não sei exatamente. Ele vai completar um ano, então tem que ser algo adequado à idade dele.

As irmãs caminharam pela loja por algum tempo e finalmente Izayoi encontrou algo que considerou adequado. Um dos funcionários da loja pegou a caixa contendo o brinquedo e levou para que fosse embalado para presente enquanto Izayoi foi até o caixa para efetuar o pagamento.

- Pronto, agora podemos ir embora. – Izayoi disse.

Um rapaz trazia em um carrinho as compras de Keiko e a caixa com o presente de Sesshoumaru. Ele as seguiu até o estacionamento onde o carro de Izayoi estava e após ela ter aberto o porta-malas, colocou todas as compras lá.

Não demorou para que as irmãs Hasimoto chegassem em casa. Izayoi foi logo para seu quarto tomar um banho. Quando saiu, ela vestiu sua camisola e se deitou na cama pegando um livro para ler, seus olhos observaram a caixa com o presente colocada em cima da poltrona e ela sorriu, aguardaria ansiosa pelo dia seguinte.

...

Izayoi acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Ela desceu de seu quarto após se arrumar carregando a grande caixa embrulhada em papel colorido. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo depositou o pacote sobre o sofá junto com sua bolsa e caminhou até a sala de jantar onde o pai e a irmã já estavam sentados tomando o café da manhã.

- Ohayou! – ela os cumprimentou sorridente.

- Ohayou! – responderam os dois.

- Está de bom humor hoje minha filha. – O senhor Hasimoto disse vendo a bela face de sua filha com o sorriso que ele já não via há algum tempo.

- Estou sim papai. Acho que hoje será um ótimo dia.

- Há algum motivo especial para isso?

- Eu vou visitar uma pessoa especial para mim, é aniversário dela.

- E eu conheço essa pessoa? – indagou despreocupadamente tomando seu chá.

- Não. É um amigo recente, mas espero que um dia possa conhecê-lo. – Falou enquanto se servia.

Logo que terminou de tomar o café da manhã, Izayoi retornou ao quarto rapidamente para escovar os dentes e sair. Ela pegou as chaves do carro e após colocar o pacote no banco de trás sentou-se ao volante e dirigiu até o trabalho.

No período da manhã Izayoi resolveu tudo o que tinha pendente na editora, conversou com fornecedores e depois teve uma reunião com alguns editores. Por volta das 12h00 ela estava em sua sala terminando de assinar alguns papéis e tão logo terminou chamou por sua secretária para pegá-los.

Quando a secretária saiu Izayou pegou o telefone em sua mesa e discou um número aguardando ansiosamente que a chamada fosse atendida.

- Residência dos Taisho. – Uma voz familiar atendeu.

- Konnichiwa! Kaede sou eu Izayoi.

- Ah! Senhorita Hasimoto, como está?

- Muito bem Kaede e você?

- Eu estou bem senhorita. – A governanta disse simpática.

- Kaede, eu soube que um certo garotinho está fazendo aniversário hoje...

- Ah é verdade! Hoje o Sesshoumaru faz um aninho.

- Pois é. Hakudoushi me falou sobre o aniversário dele quando nos encontramos ontem no shopping e eu estive pensando... Oyakata está em casa?

- Não senhorita, ele está no escritório.

- Eu gostaria muito de ver o Sesshoumaru.

- Venha visitá-lo senhorita, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar. – Kaede a incentivou.

- Que bom, eu quero entregar um presente que comprei para ele. Acha que há algum inconveniente?

- De jeito nenhum. – Kaede disse sorrindo – não há o menor problema, eu tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em revê-la. Se a senhorita está preocupada com a presença de Taisho-sama, não fique ele só deverá retornar à noite.

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Izayoi enquanto falava ao telefone.

- Então quando você acha mais conveniente que eu vá? A que horas?

- Quando a senhorita achar melhor.

- Certo, eu estarei aí dentro de duas horas então. Eu vou almoçar com uma amiga e depois sigo para aí.

- Nós vamos aguardá-la.

Izayoi despediu-se da senhora e ligou para a secretária.

- Nayako, eu vou sair para almoçar com Naomi e não voltarei para o escritório depois.

- Sim senhorita.

Cerca de meia hora depois a bela mulher saiu do escritório para ir ao encontro da amiga. Elas haviam combinado que Izayoi iria até o escritório de Naomi para buscá-la e elas almoçariam juntas.

As amigas foram a um aconchegante restaurante e Naomi quis saber a quem se destinava o presente que ela vira no carro da amiga.

- É para o filho de Oyakata, hoje ele completa um ano.

- Mas você não me disse que ele se afastou de você? – Naomi perguntou.

- Sim. – Izayoi falou num tom levemente triste. – mas eu me afeiçoei tanto àquele menino, eu vou até lá para vê-lo aproveitando que Oyakata não está. Eu posso não ter qualquer relação com ele, mas ainda quero ver o Sesshoumaru.

- Ah Izayoi! Eu não quero que você se magoe amiga. Oyakata é um bom homem, mas ele está na defensiva e não vai aceitar sua aproximação, se envolver tanto com o filho dele talvez não seja uma boa idéia.

- Talvez não, mas eu irei assim mesmo. – ela respondeu convicta.

As amigas terminaram o almoço falando sobre assuntos diversos e logo depois Izayoi levou Naomi de volta ao seu trabalho. Tão logo deixou a amiga, a mulher dirigiu até o bairro nobre onde ficava a residência Taisho.

A porta de entrada da casa foi aberta e Izayoi foi recebida pela sorridente Kaede que a cumprimentou.

- Konnichiwa senhorita Hasitomo!

- Konnichiwa Kaede!

- Por favor, entre. – a governanta a convidou.

Izayoi entrou na casa e viu que continuava da mesma forma, muito bem decorada, mas extremamente impessoal na opinião dela. Quando chegou à sala, ela logo avistou Sesshoumaru que brincava sentado sobre um tapete.

- Oi coisa linda! – ela disse sorrindo e após colocar sua bolsa e o pacote que trazia sobre o sofá sentou-se ao lado do menino no chão e o abraçou carinhosamente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu lindamente para ela enquanto segurava uma espécie de mordedor próprio para bebês. Ele vestia uma jardineira de calças cumpridas azul marinho e uma camisa branca e nos pés trazia um tênis também branco.

- Você está tão bonito bebê. Você vai passear? – Ela falava com ele utilizando o tom mais agudo comum ao se dirigir a bebês.

Sesshoumaru emitiu ruídos correspondendo aos estímulos que a conversa de Izayoi davam a ele.

- Olha o que eu trouxe para você. – Ela falou virando-se na direção do sofá pegando o pacote que trouxera. A mulher o colocou diante do menino e o viu colocar as mãozinhas sobre a caixa e bater nela levemente. – Vamos abrir?

Kaede permanecia de pé ao lado do sofá admirando a cena. Ela via a cumplicidade daquela mulher com o menino, uma ligação e um carinho difícil de explicar.

Izayoi desembrulhou o presente e depois abriu a caixa revelando a surpresa que tinha para o menino. Era um lindo carrossel formado por vários tipos de animais, ele tinha cerca de trinta centímetro de altura e com o mover de um botão se iluminava e a melodia doce soava enquanto os animais ganhavam movimento. Sesshoumaru abriu um lindo sorriso enquanto observava todas aquelas luzes e o passeio dos animais coloridos. Ele apontava com o pequeno dedo para o brinquedo ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Izayoi e para Kaede que agora havia se sentado no sofá próxima a eles.

- Que lindo presente, Senhorita! – Kaede falou sorrindo.

- É. – a mulher disse sorrindo. – Eu achei que ele fosse gostar e pelo visto acertei. – Izayoi observava satisfeita a felicidade do menino cujos olhos brilhavam de excitação e refletiam as luzes brilhantes do brinquedo.

O carrossel girava fazendo com que o urso, a girafa, a zebra e os outros animais que o compunham se movimentassem no ritmo da música que soava melodicamente e cuja velocidade poderia se alterada.

- Você gostou mesmo, não foi? – A mulher indagou enquanto acariciava os macios cabelos dele. Izayoi passou um longo tempo ali, sentada no chão brincando com Sesshoumaru.

Mais tarde, por volta das 15h00 Kaede veio à sala em companhia de Megumi e trazia um bolo confeitado e decorado com pequenas velas coloridas. A governanta colocou o bolo sobre a mesa e Izayoi levantou-se pegando o pequeno aniversariante no colo e caminhou até lá.

- Olha só, nós temos um bolo de aniversário bebê! - Ela disse e Sesshoumaru respondeu à fala da mulher com seus balbucios característicos.

Kaede acendeu as velinhas e as mulheres fizeram uma oração tradicional pedindo saúde e grande felicidade para o pequenino, e tão logo terminaram, o bolo de chocolate foi cortado e servido. Os poucos, mas calorosos convidados daquela singela comemoração desfrutaram do delicioso bolo. Sesshoumaru ainda estava no colo de Izayoi e ela dava pequenas porções de bolo a ele que saboreava sem qualquer hesitação.

- Está gostoso? – Ela perguntou a ele.

Durante mais algum tempo após o bolo Sesshoumaru brincou com seu presente, mas logo ele começou a dar sinais de sono e foi acolhido no colo por Izayoi, ele logo adormeceu sendo acariciado por ela.

Kaede indicou que deveriam levá-lo para o quarto e isto foi feito. As duas mulheres subiram as escadas e logo chegaram ao quarto do menino. Izayoi o colocou no berço após retirar o tênis e a roupinha dele, Sesshoumaru moveu-se um pouco, mas não chegou a despertar. Ela ficou admirando o sono tranqüilo dele por um instante, a respiração compassada, o rosto angelical...

- Como ela pôde Kaede? – Perguntou num tom de voz baixo sem deixar de fitar o bebê. – Como ela pôde deixar para trás uma criaturinha dessas? Ele é tão perfeito, é uma criança linda, amorosa...

- Algumas mulheres não têm o dom da maternidade, senhorita... – Ela disse fitando a jovem. – por outro lado há outras que são mães dedicadas e amorosas.

Alguns minutos depois Izayoi descia as escadas da mansão em companhia de Kaede. Ela foi até a sala e logo depois de pegar sua bolsa, despediu-se.

- Até mais Kaede, Megumi.

- Até mais senhorita e muito obrigada por ter vindo e pelo agrado que fez ao Sesshoumaru.

- Não precisa agradecer Kaede, foi prazer revê-lo e àquele sorriso lindo dele, mas agora eu já vou indo.

Izayoi entrou em seu carro e saiu dirigindo através do portão de entrada da mansão. A tarde já estava dando lugar à noite enquanto ela dirigia até sua casa, feliz por ter reencontrado o menininho que conquistara seu coração.

...

Horas mais tarde o senhor Taisho chegava a sua casa. Logo depois de entregar sua pasta a uma das empregadas para que fosse guardada, ele subiu as escadas com a intenção de encontrar o filho. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu que Sesshoumaru estava brincando no chão, cercado por brinquedos.

- Boa noite senhor Taisho. – Megumi o cumprimentou.

- Boa noite Megumi. Como está meu garoto? – Indagou se aproximando do filho que logo percebeu sua presença e estendeu os bracinhos pedindo colo.

- Ele está ótimo, está se divertindo com os presentes que ganhou.

- É estou vendo.

Apenas nesse momento o executivo prestou atenção ao brinquedo que prendia a atenção de Sesshoumaru quando ele chegou ao quarto.

- Quem te deu esse presente rapaz, foi seu tio?

- Não. – Kaede que chegava naquele momento ao quarto respondeu chamando a atenção de Oyakata para si.

- Quem então? – Indagou intrigado.

- A senhorita Hasimoto. – Os olhos de Oyakata demonstraram a surpresa que o atingiu.

- Izayoi esteve aqui?

Kaede lançou um olhar significativo para Megumi indicando que ela deveria se retirar e logo foi compreendida. Após pedir licença a jovem se colocou de pé e saiu do quarto levando algumas roupas de Sesshoumaru que precisavam ser lavadas.

- Sim ela esteve aqui hoje à tarde. – a governanta finalmente respondeu. Oyakata permaneceu quieto olhando para o filho que voltara a brincar com o carrossel.

- Como ela soube que hoje era aniversário dele?

- Segundo ela me disse encontrou com Hakudoushi no shopping enquanto ele comprava um presente para o Sesshoumaru e então ele contou. – Oykata fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça demonstrando entendimento, Kaede continuou. – ela ligou para cá e perguntou se havia algum problema em vir visitar o Sesshoumaru e trazer um presente para ele, eu disse que não havia nenhum problema.

Oyakata ouvia as palavras da governanta enquanto observava o filho que estava fascinado pelo movimento do carrossel. A música emitida pelo brinquedo soava ao ouvido do executivo e ele pensava em Izayoi.

- Eu fiz mal em convidá-la a vir?

- Não, claro que não. Ela gosta do Sesshoumaru e é recíproco, não há nenhum problema em que ela venha visitá-lo.

De fato Oyakata não se importava que Izayoi fosse ver seu filho, ao contrário gostava de vê-los juntos, do carinho que eles tinham um com o outro e do modo como ela o tratava. Naquele momento o que o incomodava era o fato da mulher ter escolhido fazer isso em um momento em que ele não estava. Sentiu que ela queria evitá-lo e isso lhe causou certa dor que ele não esperava sentir. Compreendeu como foi para ela quando ele agiu dessa forma e sentiu-se mal por isso.

O executivo passou alguns momentos com o filho e após o jantar deitou-se com ele na própria cama. Sesshoumaru estava agitado e parecia que não dormiria tão cedo, o pai disse a Kaede que ele ficaria ali aquela noite.

O menino engatinhava pela cama desarrumando os lençóis sobre ela e o pai observava a peraltice dele sorrindo. A telefone do quarto cuja linha era particular de Oyakata tocou, ele atendeu à chamada já imaginando de quem se tratava.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Konbanwa oniisan!

- Konbanwa Hashi! O que você quer? – O mais velho utilizou um tom curioso.

- O que é, não posso mais ligar para saber como você está?

- Não quando você já falou comigo duas vezes hoje. – Hashi riu do outro lado da linha. - Aí não filho, você vai cair. – ele chamou a atenção do menino que estava indo perigosamente para a beirada da cama. – Vem aqui, vem?

Sesshoumaru foi em direção ao pai que estendia o braço o chamando para perto de sim e logo que o alcançou, Oyakata o colocou no colo.

- Vocês receberam algum tipo de visita inesperada hoje? – Hashi perguntou inocente e não pôde ver o irmão arquear as sobrancelhas.

- O que você tem a ver com isso Hakudoushi?

- Nada.

- E como você sabe que uma visita foi feita hoje?

- Eu deduzi. Encontrei Izayoi ontem no shopping e contei a ela sobre o aniversário do Sesshoumaru.

- Você a incentivou a vir aqui.

- Não, essa idéia nem me passou pela cabeça, mas conhecendo Izayoi mesmo sendo pouco imaginei que ela não resistiria ao apelo de ver o Sesshoumaru, ela gosta muito dele.

- Eu sei. Ela veio aqui à tarde e trouxe um presente lindo, ele está encantado com o brinquedo.

- Que bom. O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Eu preciso agradecê-la de alguma forma.

- Precisa sim. Está tudo bem então?

- Está. Ele está aqui comigo agitado demais e não vai dormir tão cedo.

- Hoje é o dia dele então pode fazer o que quiser... – Hashi falou sorrindo. – Eu tenho que desligar, preciso fazer a ronda.

- Você ainda está no hospital?

- Estou.

- Está ficando pior do que eu em relação a trabalho Hashi.

- É verdade, qualquer dia eu vou acabar por me mudar de uma vez para cá. Você tem outras coisas importantes na sua vida, tem um filho a quem se dedicar eu não.

- Está certo, mas não exagere.

- Nos falamos depois, amanhã eu passo aí.

- Tudo bem.

Os irmãos despediram-se e Oyakata voltou a observar o filho que agora estava deitado ao seu lado na cama brincando com uma espécie de chocalho luminoso. Ele se perdeu fitando o rosto do menino pensando no quanto o amava e no quanto estava satisfeito por vê-lo completar um ano de vida forte, saudável e feliz como ele sempre pretendeu que fosse.

* * *

**Até a próxima pessoal, que não deve demorar muito eu acho. **

**Aguardo reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eu repostei o capítulo com algumas pequenas mudanças, mas que eu achei necessárias para melhorar o texto. **

**Foram apenas alguns pequenos detalhes.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Numa quinta-feira à tarde Oyakata estava no escritório e vislumbrava a paisagem da cidade através da grande janela atrás de su

Numa quinta-feira à tarde Oyakata estava no escritório e vislumbrava a paisagem da cidade através da grande janela atrás de sua mesa. Ele estivera ocupado com reuniões durante toda a manhã e após o almoço havia retornado ao escritório onde teve uma outra reunião com a área jurídica da empresa. Neste momento o executivo pensava sobre algo que havia lido no jornal naquela manhã e sobre o que poderia fazer com aquela informação.

Minutos depois ele tomou uma decisão e pegando o telefone sobre sua mesa discou para sua secretária a chamando. Logo a mulher de cabelos curtos e estatura mediana apareceu na porta e fazendo uma reverencia indagou ao chefe.

- Pois não Taisho-sama?

- Sente-se Yumika. – ele disse indicando a cadeira à frente de sua mesa e logo continuou. – Eu quero que você providencie para mim uma passagem para Kyoto e reserva no hotel Hyatt Regency Kyoto. Está havendo uma conferência na cidade e provavelmente eles estão cheios então você terá que ser persuasiva. Eu quero ficar nesse hotel.

- Sim senhor. – A mulher respondeu. - E para quando devo reservar o vôo senhor Taisho?

- Para amanhã o mais cedo possível. – ele disse calmamente.

- Certo. E quantos dias o senhor pretende ficar hospedado no hotel? – a mulher perguntou de forma profissional anotando as informações em uma agenda.

- Reserve para o final de semana. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu vou providenciar. Com licença. – A secretária se levantou se saiu da sala para cumprir com o que lhe foi ordenado.

Oyakata continuou em sua sala e voltou sua atenção para o exterior visível através das janelas.

...

Ao chegar em casa naquele início de noite Oyakata cumpriu com seu ritual indo ao encontro do filho para vê-lo, era a primeira coisa que fazia ao colocar os pés em casa.

O menino havia saído do banho há pouco tempo e a babá terminava de vesti-lo quando ele se agitou ao ver o pai.

- Oi rapaz! – a voz grave e tranqüila de Oyakata preencheu o ambiente.

Megumi terminou de ajeitar a roupa de Sesshoumaru e o pegou no colo entregando-o logo em seguia ao pai. Sesshoumaru sorria para o pai demonstrando a alegria de sempre ao vê-lo.

- Como você está, hein? – o executivo conversava com o filho. – Você fez muita bagunça hoje?

Megumi sorria observando os dois, ela admirava a relação do patrão com o filho e o carinho que demonstravam um pelo outro.

- Está tudo bem Megumi? – perguntou casualmente.

- Está sim Taisho-sama. – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Há alguma chance de você vir trabalhar nesse final de semana? – Oyakata perguntou com o filho ainda no colo dessa vez fitando a jovem. – eu vou fazer uma viagem e devo ficar fora todo o final de semana. É a primeira vez que me afasto dele desde que nasceu, ele provavelmente vai sentir minha falta, mas se você estiver aqui, por se alguém que está sempre presente, acho que ele sentirá menos.

- Sem problemas senhor, eu venho sim.

- Obrigado. – falou voltando a fitar o filho.

Oyakata entregou o filho a Megumi, pois era hora da refeição dele e depois seguiu para seus aposentos onde pretendia livrar-se do terno e gravata para tomar um banho e relaxar. Enquanto estava no chuveiro e a água quente escorria pelos músculos de seu corpo, o homem pensava no que faria no dia seguinte, em como agiria quando fosse o momento.

Durante o jantar Oyakata informou à governanta sobre sua viagem e ela não estranhou, imaginou que seria uma viagem de negócios que costumavam ser freqüentes antes de Sesshoumaru nascer, depois disso Oyakata evitou, de todas as formas possíveis, ter que sair do país ou da cidade e quando saía voltava sempre no mesmo dia ficando o mínimo de tempo possível longe de seu herdeiro.

- Eu pedi a Megumi para vir ficar com Sesshoumaru enquanto eu estiver fora, acho que será melhor para ele.

- Concordo. Ele sentirá muita falta se ficar sem os dois. Normalmente quando você não está por perto ela está e vice-versa.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ficará fora por quanto tempo? – Kaede perguntou.

- Durante o final de semana, provavelmente no domingo pela manhã eu já esteja de volta. Se acontecer alguma coisa ou se precisarem de mim, eu quero que me liguem imediatamente.

- Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer.

- Vou ligar para o Hashi e mandar ele vir aqui para ver vocês. – o homem disse e a velha senhora sorriu diante do excesso de zelo dele.

- Não se preocupe Oyakata, nós vamos cuidar bem de Sesshoumaru e da casa. – ela disse.

- Eu sei Kaede, eu sei...

...

Na sexta-feira por volta das nove da manhã Oyakata chegava ao aeroporto para tomar o avião direto para Kyoto. Não seria uma viagem longa e ele aproveitaria o tempo para pensar no que faria.

...

No auditório de uma famosa Universidade, a platéia estava atenta ao que era dito pela mulher vestida em um traje social composto por calças de lã fria marrons, blazer ¾ na cor marfim bem marcado na cintura e de apenas um botão e uma blusa na mesma cor sob o blazer. A imagem elegante e a postura altiva combinavam com a seriedade do assunto abordado e dava ainda mais respeitabilidade aquela mulher.

Izayoi era palestrante naquela Universidade, havia sido convidada para apresentar duas palestras sobre sua especialidade, Psicologia do Consumidor. A platéia era composta por estudantes de Marketing, Propaganda e Publicidade, Administração e áreas afins, além de outros profissionais.

O auditório estava cheio e a voz doce de Izayoi prendia a atenção de seus interlocutores utilizando uma linguagem simples e alguns gráficos para exemplificar as teorias e pesquisas na área. Ela falava através de um microfone e vez ou outra caminhava pelo palco de forma graciosa com seus saltos altos e finos. Havia interação com a platéia que fazia perguntas sobre o tema e alguns alunos pediam dicas sobre a carreira. Conheciam bem o trabalho de Izayoi na Editora Hasimoto e as grandes transformações e crescimento alcançado pelo grupo, após ela tê-lo assumido. Toda a parte visual das grandes publicações foi modificada, assim como a parte editorial e até o tipo de papel utilizado nas impressões, após uma extensa pesquisa liderada pela jovem junto ao mercado consumidor, que modernizou todo o processo antes adotado por seu pai.

Da última fileira de cadeiras estofadas e confortáveis, Izayoi era observada com especial atenção. A bela face que se mantinha séria, mas eventualmente deixava escapar um sorriso ao interagir com os alunos, o tato dela para lidar com eles fazia pensar por que ela não lecionava, certamente seria uma ótima professora.

Mais trinta minutos de perguntas respondidas e considerações feitas pela Doutora e a palestra foi encerrada sob os aplausos e agradecimentos dos que dela participaram.

Izayoi desceu do palco e conversou com algumas pessoas, foi muito cumprimentada por alunos e acadêmicos e manteve sua gentileza e carisma habitual para com todos eles.

Terminada a "sessão de cumprimentos", a mulher caminhou para fora do auditório em companhia de uma jovem aluna da universidade que ficara encarregada de auxiliá-la durante sua estadia ali. A jovem a assistia no que dizia respeito à agenda e outros detalhes pertinentes à palestra.

- Hasimoto-san? – Dois jovens estudantes se aproximaram sorridentes e lhe fizeram uma reverência respeitosa. Izayoi parou para atendê-los.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Olá senhorita! – A menina que havia se aproximado acompanhada de um rapaz disse. – Eu me chamo Satiko Nara e este é Hideki Nagai.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou Izayoi, mas vocês provavelmente já sabem disso, não é?

- Ah sim! – Hideki disse. – A senhorita é muito conhecida aqui.

- Verdade? Não consigo imaginar o porquê. – A mulher disse divertida e os três jovens sorriram.

- Seu trabalho na Editora Hasimoto trouxe grandes transformações não só para sua empresa, mas para o mercado em si. Essas mudanças têm sido tema de muitos trabalhos acadêmicos inclusive o nosso.

- Eu me sinto lisonjeada em ouvir isso, mas a verdade é que apenas apliquei aqui algo que já vem sendo feito há algum tempo nos países ocidentais. Eu apenas ajudei a modificar o pensamento retrógrado de alguns empresários. Essas mudanças teriam que acontecer cedo ou tarde, do contrário o Japão ficaria para trás diante de toda a evolução que ocorre no mundo dos negócios.

- É verdade. – Hideki concordou – Mas não podemos negar que a senhorita deu o primeiro passo com a sua gestão sobre empresas Hasimoto.

- Bom, nós não vamos mais atrasá-la senhorita. Foi um prazer conhecê-la e espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente no próximo semestre. – A jovem Satiko disse sorrindo de forma vitoriosa. Izayoi ficou intrigada.

- Satiko fez uma prova para estagiar na Editora Hasimoto e passou. – Hideki informou.

- Oh meus parabéns! Não é fácil conseguir uma vaga para estágio lá.

- Não é mesmo senhorita, por isso estou tão feliz.

- Então nós, muito provavelmente iremos nos encontrar Satiko.

- Eu espero que sim. Tenha uma boa tarde Hasimoto-san. – A jovem disse já se despedindo e pegando na mão do amigo para sair dali.

- Boa tarde Hasimoto-san. - Hideki agiu da mesma forma.

- Igualmente. – Izayoi desejou e viu os jovens saírem juntos e de mãos dadas dali. Trocaram um beijo no corredor e continuaram a caminhar para fora do prédio.

A mulher voltou a caminhar em companhia da assistente e as duas falavam sobre o horário da próxima palestra que ocorreria naquela mesma tarde após a pausa para o almoço. Elas caminharam para o exterior do prédio principal da universidade onde se podia ler o grande letreiro que dizia Universidade de Kyoto.

- Izayoi? – Uma voz familiar fez com que a mulher se virasse para ver quem a chamava.

Os olhos castanhos e vivazes dela demonstraram a surpresa que teve ao ver de quem se tratava, as palavras lhe fugiram por um instante enquanto o observava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou após alguns segundos.

- Nós podemos conversar?

- Sim. – respondeu após respirar fundo. – Nadeshiko, eu vou almoçar e você pode fazer o mesmo. Estarei aqui antes do horário da próxima palestra. – ela orientou a jovem.

- Sim senhorita. Se precisar de algo pode me ligar.

- Eu ligarei.

- Com licença.

A assistente se afastou e Izayoi voltou seu olhar para o homem parado a sua frente. Ele vestia um terno cinza com camisa azul, diferente do tipo normalmente utilizado para o trabalho. As mãos estavam nos bolsos enquanto ele a fitava com o semblante aparentemente tranqüilo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, por que está aqui?

- Não aconteceu nada. Não fique preocupada, eu apenas quero conversar com você.

Izayoi fez um movimento de cabeça em concordância e passou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao belo jardim que havia na universidade indicando ao homem que a acompanhasse e assim ele fez e conversaram enquanto caminharam.

- Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto sua presença aqui está me parecendo estranha. Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada?

- Tenho. – ele disse calmamente.

Um instante de silêncio se formou e Izayoi sentiu o olhar dele sobre si.

- Nos últimos dias eu estive pensando em você. – a declaração causou certa surpresa na mulher. Ele continuou. – eu fiquei chateado com o que aconteceu, com o fato de você ter ido a minha casa quando eu não estava.

- Eu achei que não se incomodaria se eu fizesse uma visita ao Sesshoumaru no aniversário dele. – ela disse em um tom de voz baixo e com o coração ligeiramente apertado.

- Não me chateei por você ter ido visitá-lo Izayoi, mas por ter escolhido fazer isso quando eu estava fora. Você quis me evitar.

A essa altura eles haviam alcançado um banco de madeira em meio a um canteiro de flores e próximo a uma árvore de cerejeira. Oyakata indicou o lugar para que Izayoi se sentasse e após ela tê-lo feito também se sentou. Eles se encararam e mesmo estando tensa Izayoi manteve-se firme diante dele.

- Eu entendi o recado Oyakata, por isso optei por ir até sua casa quando você não estivesse. Você não queria mais me ver, não queria proximidade comigo e eu aceitei isso. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu lamento que tenha pensado que eu me afastei de você por não apreciar sua companhia ou por não gostar de você. Não foi esse o motivo.

- Então qual foi? – Ela indagou de forma decidida, sabia o motivo, ou pelo menos imaginava qual seria, mas queria ouvir da boca dele.

- O motivo foi exatamente o oposto. Quando eu a conheci, imaginei que era uma mulher linda e interessante com a qual eu poderia ou não me envolver. Eu conheci e me relacionei com outras mulheres após o divórcio, mas eram encontros casuais apenas, eu não queria e não estava pronto para um relacionamento de verdade.

- Você achou que poderia ter esse tipo de relacionamento casual comigo?

- No início sim, mas as coisas aconteceram de forma diferente e inesperada com você. Nós nos conhecemos melhor com o tempo, nos tornamos amigos e eu tomei ciência do que você sentia em relação a mim. Eu poderia ter cedido ao que você queria e à atração que eu também sentia por você, mas isso seria enganá-la e esta era a última coisa que eu queria para você. Você merecia mais do que se envolver com um homem que não estava pronto para retribuir aos seus sentimentos.

- Eu sempre soube, no fundo do meu coração, que a sua intenção era me proteger, me poupar de algum tipo de sofrimento, mas ainda assim doeu quando você se afastou, quando decidiu me tirar da sua vida. – as palavras de Izayoi estavam carregadas de emoção que também transpareciam em seus olhos, embora ela tentasse se conter.

- Eu não queria que se machucasse Izayoi. – ele disse a fitando com os orbes dourados brilhantes – mas essa minha atitude não surtiu efeito, para mim ou para você. A distância que eu coloquei entre nós também me machucou e machuca muito. Eu honestamente não estou sabendo lidar com isso.

- Não, não está. – a bela mulher sorriu levemente. – Você está com medo. Medo do que pode acontecer caso se permita amar outra mulher e que essa mulher entre em sua vida. Isso é perfeitamente compreensível depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você está ferido Oyakata e esta ferida ainda está aí e ela faz com que você tranque. Isso pode servir para evitar que você se magoe mais, mas também evita que você possa descobrir que ainda pode ser feliz.

Izayoi levou suas delicadas mãos ao rosto do homem que fitava um ponto qualquer no jardim enquanto a ouvia atentamente e o fez encará-la.

- Você precisa superar isso. – falou com suavidade. – precisa se permitir ser feliz novamente, não tem que viver preso ao que já passou.

- Essa não é uma tarefa fácil. – ele disse sério.

- Não, não é. Mas eu estou aqui. Eu quero que me dê a chance de entrar na sua vida e fazer você feliz. Eu quero ser a mulher que você ama, a mulher que você precisa e que confia que estará ao seu lado sempre não importa o que aconteça. Eu te amo.

As palavras de Izayoi pareciam ter quebrado a última barreira que mantinha Oyakata longe dela. O homem levou sua mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou levemente para logo depois tomar os lábios macios em um beijo intenso e imensamente saboreado. A mulher correspondeu com a mesma intensidade àquele carinho que queria receber daquele homem há tanto tempo.

O coração de ambos batia acelerado enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam selados um ao outro e desfrutavam daquela nova sensação que experimentavam juntos. O beijo longo foi sendo finalizado aos poucos enquanto as respirações estavam ofegantes. Um último contato foi feito por Oyakata nos lábios dela enquanto a observava ainda de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

- É infinitamente melhor beijar quando se é correspondida. – ela disse ao abrir os olhos e encontrar os dourados dele tão próximos dos seus. Ele também sorriu ainda acariciando o rosto dela.

- Desculpe por aquilo. – ele pediu. Izayoi fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Você acabou de se redimir. – falou antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Momentos depois eles se abraçaram e Oyakata sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela e acariciava suas costas.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Eu também querido.

* * *

**Vou deixar todos os comentários a cargo de vocês.**

**Apenas quero dizer uma coisa. Essa coisa de colocar a Izayoi como precursora da aplicação da psicologia do consumidor nas empresas foi algo que me surgiu do nada. Eu peço que vocês considerem que essa história não se passa nos dias de hoje, mas há pelo menos duas décadas atrás, quando esse tipo de preocupação com o que pensa o consumidor não era muito difundida e eu quis colocá-la como a heroína que introduz isso no Japão já que ela se especializou na Europa e aprendeu isso por lá. É isso. Aguardo reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi!**

**Eu repostei o capítulo anterior com algumas correções e cortei uma parte do que eu havia postado em primeiro lugar, mas essa parte está repostada aqui então não se preocupem.**

**Eu também gostei muito do resultado final desse capítulo e espero que vocês também apreciem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Naquela tarde após a conversa definitiva que tiveram, Oyakata levou Izayoi para almoçar em um restaurante próximo a universidade já que ela deveria retornar para mais uma rodada de palestras. O local era aconchegante, embora simples para os padrões dos dois acostumados a freqüentar os mais famosos restaurantes de Tóquio. Era um típico restaurante japonês com comida tradicional e decoração da mesma forma.

O casal tratou de assuntos mais amenos enquanto desfrutava da refeição que classificaram como muito boa ao provarem.

- Quando foi que você chegou aqui? – Izayoi perguntou.

- Hoje pela manhã. Eu peguei o primeiro vôo de Tóquio para cá.

A mulher sorriu para ele, estava tão feliz que nem conseguia explicar e isso era visível em seu semblante normalmente belo, mas que agora estava radiante.

- Como isso aconteceu, quero dizer, como soube que eu estaria aqui e decidiu vir?

- Eu li sobre o aniversário da instituição e sobre a palestra em um jornal. Estava pensando em uma forma procurá-la, minha intenção era agradecer pela visita ao Sesshoumaru e pelo presente que você deu a ele.

- Você veio aqui apenas para me agradecer? – ela provocou.

- Acho que não. Eu poderia fazer isso em casa, não é?

- É.

Oyakata levou suas mãos a dela que estava sobre a mesa e a acariciou levemente antes de dizer:

- Eu ainda quero agradecer. Ele ficou encantado com o presente Izayoi.

- Eu sei. Adorei ver a reação dele quando o desembrulhamos, ele ficou tão feliz, os olhinhos dele brilhavam. – ela disse sorrindo recordando a cena.

- Eu imagino. – ele disse e ela voltou a fitá-lo.

- Você pretende voltar para casa ainda hoje? – Ela indagou com visível segunda intenção.

- Não. Por quê?

- Haverá uma festa hoje à noite...

- Em comemoração ao aniversário da instituição. – ele completou – Eu soube.

- Você irá?

- Você quer que eu vá?

- Adoraria.

- Eu irei se puder acompanhá-la.

- É claro que pode me acompanhar. Eu não desejaria outra companhia. – ela respondeu sorrindo docemente.

- Ótimo, eu posso encontrá-la mais tarde no lobby do hotel.

- Em que hotel você está hospedado? – ela indagou e o viu sorrir.

- No mesmo em que você está.

- No Hyatt, está falando sério?

- Estou.

Izayoi sorriu para ele de forma significativa e eles continuaram a conversar e a desfrutar do almoço.

Terminado o almoço, Oyakata a levou de volta a universidade para continuar com suas atividades e eles combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde para irem juntos à festa.

...

Eram nove da noite e Oyakata estava no requintado bar do hotel Hyatt Kyoto tomando um coquetel e aguardava que sua acompanhante chegasse. Ele vestia um smoking já que a festa era a rigor e como sempre estava elegantíssimo. As mulheres que passavam por ali o fitavam sem a menor discrição admirando a beleza exótica daquele homem e isso não passava despercebido por ele, mas Oyakata mantinha-se indiferente.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois Izayoi chegou ao bar. Ela procurou pelo homem percorrendo com os olhos o ambiente onde havia uma quantidade razoável de pessoas e não demorou a encontrá-lo sentado em uma das cadeiras.

- Konbanwa! – ela o cumprimentou suavamente assim que o alcançou e parou ao seu lado.

O barman a fitou impressionado e antes de se virar Oyakata viu a expressão abismada do jovem. Quando se virou e deparou-se com aquela imagem, o executivo quase perdeu o fôlego, Izayoi estava simplesmente linda. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia longo confeccionado em seda verde. O modelo era bem ajustado ao corpo na parte inferior com um bojo sustentando os seios e a parte inferior era esvoaçante conferindo leveza ao traje. Ela usava um delicado colar de diamantes com uma pedra solitária de esmeralda que fazia par com os brincos e o bracelete. Os cabelos foram presos em um penteado sofisticado deixando mais evidente seu belo rosto adornado com uma maquiagem leve como era seu estilo.

- Konbanwa! – ele correspondeu ao cumprimento depois de algum tempo vendo o sorriso estampado no rosto dela. – Você está... deslumbrante Izayoi.

- Obrigada. – o sorriso da mulher se alargou ao fitar a admiração nos olhos de Oyakata. – Desculpe, eu me atrasei.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos?

- Sim.

Oyakata se colocou de pé e cedeu o braço para a mulher que logo o aceitou e os dois seguiram para a entrada do hotel, onde o carro já os aguardava.

Tão logo o casal apareceu na porta foi cumprimentado e o condutor abriu a porta para permitir a entrada, primeiro de Izayoi e depois do cavalheiro que a acompanhava.

Apenas alguns minutos foram necessários para que eles chegassem ao local onde estava acontecendo a festa. Desceram do carro e Izayoi foi conduzida até o salão principal onde a música ao vivo podia ser ouvida. Eles foram cumprimentados por algumas pessoas que conheciam Izayoi e logo reconheceram Oyakata como o dono da Corporação Taisho.

Comentários a respeito da presença dos dois juntos naquela ocasião foram inevitáveis, mas Izayoi respondeu a todos com diplomacia dizendo apenas que eles eram amigos de longa data.

Os dois conversaram com várias pessoas, tomaram seus drinques e trocaram olhares intensos durante toda noite.

Uma bela e melódica música ocidental começou a ser tocada. Izayoi adorava tal música, por isso ela sorriu ao ouvi-la iniciar na bela voz do cantor que se apresentava naquela festa.

Oyakata deixou o copo com a bebida que tomava em uma bandeja que era carregada por um dos garçons e caminhou até a mulher a tirando para dançar.

- A senhorita me concede a honra? – ele disse sorrindo de forma sedutora.

- Claro que sim.

Os dois foram ao meio do salão, para a pista de dança e deslizaram pelo chão de madeira nobre ao som daquela melodia envolvente e romântica.

Izayoi estava exultante ao sentir a mão forte dele colocada em suas costas enquanto a dela descansava sobre o ombro largo. Oyakata dançava muito bem, o que não deveria ser surpresa em se tratando de um homem refinado como ele e a mulher sentia-se flutuar enquanto era conduzida por ele.

- Mal consigo acreditar que esteja aqui comigo. – ela falou com a voz suave enquanto se olhavam nos olhos.

- Acredite, sinta... – a voz grave e sedutora a fez se arrepiar.

Izayoi descansou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto dançava naquela atmosfera intimista e maravilhosa.

Com o término da música eles se retiraram da pista de dança e conversaram com aquelas pessoas por mais algum tempo, até que por volta das duas da manhã Izayoi disse estar pronta para ir embora.

- Vamos então. – Ele disse a conduzindo para fora do salão tendo a mão em suas costas.

O carro com o motorista logo estava ali para buscá-los. Dentro do veículo, Izayoi sentou-se muito próxima de Oyakata e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro sentindo-o acariciar seu rosto enquanto o carro passeava pelas ruas vazias naquela madrugada. Eles trocaram beijos cálidos durante o percurso desfrutando da intimidade recém-adquirida.

Chegaram ao hotel minutos depois e seguiram para o elevador que logo após ser chamado chegou e o ascensorista os cumprimentou educadamente antes de perguntar para qual andar iriam. Izayoi informou o andar onde ficava sua suíte e logo o elevador entrou em movimento. Já no quarto e último andar do edifício, eles saíram do elevador e encontraram o bem decorado corredor vazio, afinal era madrugada. Caminharam em um silêncio cúmplice até alcançar a porta do quarto e Izayoi colocou a chave na fechadura abrindo-a. Com a porta aberta ela se virou para encará-lo e viu o belo homem com as mãos nos bolsos de forma quase displicente.

- Entre. – ela o convidou e estendeu a mão direita para que ele a pegasse.

Oyakata atendeu ao convite e após passar pela porta a fechou voltando-se logo depois para a mulher que continuou a caminhar até alcançar as poltronas que formavam a sala de estar de sua suíte.

Izayoi depositou a pequena bolsa que levara consigo sobre o sofá e antes mesmo que pudesse se virar para encarar o homem sentiu os braços dele a envolverem pela cintura aproximando seus corpos de forma nunca antes experimentada. Ele a beijou na nuca e depois no pescoço, um beijo lento e meticuloso que a fez suspirar. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás deitando-a no ombro dele deliciando-se com a sensação que aquela simples carícia lhe provocava e suspirou mais uma vez fazendo um sorriso aparecer no belo rosto dele.

Após algum tempo Oyakata a fez se virar para ele e tomou seus lábios de forma calma e extremamente carinhosa, deleitando-se com o sabor daqueles lábios pequenos e rosados. As línguas acariciavam uma a outra se conhecendo e saboreando-se. Ele apertava o corpo esguio e delicado contra o seu fazendo-a sentir-se segura de encontro àquela fortaleza máscula e quente.

Izayoi mais uma vez o convidou com um gesto, dessa vez a ir até sua cama. Ela o fitava de forma intensa quando levou suas delicadas mãos aos botões do smoking abrindo-os um a um. Oyakata apenas observava a ação dela com o olhar cintilando pelo desejo que já o consumia.

O smoking deslizou pelo corpo masculino indo ao chão logo a seguir e depois foi a vez da camisa branca ter seus botões abertos. Oyakata a fitava intensamente sem trégua e ela ergueu os olhos sorrindo tendo seus lábios logo depois selados pelos dele, o que não a distraiu da tarefa de livrá-lo da camisa.

Uma vez livre do tecido a pele febril dele ficou exposta ao toque da mulher que percorreu o tórax e o abdômen bem definido com as mãos delicadas arranhando-o levemente. Um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios do homem enquanto um arrepio fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se ouriçarem. Ele tomou os lábios dela novamente, dessa vez de forma intensa e exigente.

Izayoi sentia o desejo por aquele homem queimar todo o seu corpo, ela o queria por inteiro, queria senti-lo e fazê-lo sentir toda a paixão que provocava nela. Agilmente a mulher desabotoou as calças dele constatando o nível de sua excitação ao ter contato com a robusta ereção. Oyakata gemeu mais uma vez e a abraçou passando logo depois a abrir o fecho do vestido fazendo-o deslizar suavemente até a altura da cintura dela revelando os seios ainda protegidos pela lingerie branca. O vestido foi deixado de lado e Oyakata passou a explorar o corpo da mulher com os lábios após deitá-la na cama macia coberta com lençóis alvos.

Izayoi exultou ao sentir o toque da língua dele em sua pele, a respiração ofegante e as batidas do coração descompassadas denunciavam sua excitação. Ela gemia envolta naquelas sensações e se deliciava com as carícias feitas de forma habilidosa pelo homem que tinha o corpo sobre o seu.

Após explorar todo o corpo da mulher e provar seu gosto doce, Oyakata voltou a se colocar sobre ela beijando-a de forma apaixonada e com uma das mãos segurou firmemente uma das coxas dela posicionando-a para recebê-lo. Com as pernas Izayoi o envolveu e sentiu a invasão vigorosa dele, colocando-se profundamente dentro de si.

Um grito de prazer ecoou pelo quarto e Izayoi agarrou os lençóis sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrerem seu corpo. Oyakata a fitava intensamente, seus olhos transbordavam desejo enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo das investidas e via a mulher contorcer-se de prazer.

- Oyakata... – ela murmurava seu nome com a voz sôfrega.

O homem voltou a tomar os lábios dela sugando-os com avidez, ela o segurou pela nuca sob os longos cabelos prateados buscando aprofundar o beijo.

O ritmo das investidas aumentava gradativamente na mesma proporção em que a excitação de ambos e não demorou para que a explosão de prazer os atingisse simultaneamente. Neste momento Oyakata emitiu um gemido intenso e prolongado enquanto seu corpo sentia os efeitos do gozo que se apossara dele. Ele sentiu os dedos delicados da mulher acariciarem sua face e os lábios rosados buscarem o seu mais uma vez.

Após alguns minutos Oyakata deitou-se de costas na cama e trouxe a mulher para junto de si. Izayoi se deitou sobre o corpo dele sentindo seu abraço carinhoso, depois ela ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Eu não imaginei que essa noite terminaria de forma tão maravilhosa. – ela disse e ele sorriu acariciando o rosto dela e alinhando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Essa noite está, sem dúvida, sendo maravilhosa e eu esperava que fosse assim.

- Esperava? – Izayoi perguntou intrigada debruçada sobre o peito dele.

- Eu esperava que você ignorasse a minha teimosia, o meu medo e não tivesse desistido de mim.

O olhar de Oyakata ao dizer isso era profundo encarando os orbes castanhos e brilhantes da mulher. Ela o beijou docemente sendo retribuída da mesma forma.

- Você tem sorte por eu ser uma mulher que não desiste do que quer. – falou sorrindo.

- É verdade, eu tenho muita sorte.

Eles voltaram a trocar beijos apaixonados e carícias sob os lençóis alvos que os envolviam naquela enorme cama.

- Iza? – ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso utilizado pelas pessoas mais próximas dela a fizeram sorrir levemente com os lábios ainda colados aos dele.

- Hum? – respondeu sem deixar de aplicar beijos leves nos lábios dele.

- Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui?

- Eu pretendia ficar até o domingo à tarde. Eu não conheço bem essa cidade e aproveitando minha estadia há alguns lugares que gostaria visitar, em especial o Museu da Cultura de Kyoto. Eles estão como uma exposição maravilhosa que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de ver.

- Essa é realmente uma bela cidade, há muitos monumentos, templos e belos lugares para se visitar.

- Pelo visto você a conhece bem. – Ela falou o fitando com interesse.

- Sim conheço.

- Sabe o que seria perfeito?

- O que? – ele indagou a apertando mais contra si.

- Se você ficasse comigo. Já que conhece tão bem a cidade, poderia ser meu guia, o que acha?

- Seria perfeito sim, mas você terá que me convencer senhorita Hasimoto. – as palavras dele fizeram a mulher rir.

- E o que eu preciso fazer para convencê-lo senhor Taisho? - indagou maliciosa e se colocou sobre os quadris dele voltando a beijá-lo de forma intensa.

Não demorou para que a excitação os dominasse por completo novamente e eles fizeram amor mais uma vez sentindo o gozo arrebatá-los de forma intensa e maravilhosa.

* * *

**Alguém mais está querendo um Oyakata para si? Sesshy tem mesmo a quem puxar...**

**Aguardo reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi!**

**Para quem desejava mais momentos fofos para o casal, esse capítulo será um prato cheio.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A manhã de sábado surgiu com céu claro e sol, ainda era cedo e na suíte do hotel Hyatt, Izayoi despertava sentindo os braços de seu amante a envolverem. Ela o acariciou levemente e sorriu ao pensar na situação extremamente agradável em que se encontrava. Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos quieta sentindo apenas o calor do corpo dele e depois se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Oyakata se moveu mudando de posição enquanto era observado pela mulher, mas não despertou. Ela sorriu ao fitá-lo, o rosto belo e de expressão forte enquanto adormecido o fazia parecer quase indefeso e ainda mais bonito aos olhos dela.

Izayoi deixou a área do quarto após vestir-se com um roupão e foi para a sala de estar, olhou no relógio sobre um móvel e viu que ainda eram oito e trinta da manhã. Ela se sentou em uma das poltronas e passou a fitar o céu lá fora através das grandes portas corrediças que levavam à varanda.

Algumas horas mais tarde após falar ao telefone, Izayoi retornou ao quarto encontrando o homem movendo-se preguiçosamente na cama. Ele abriu os olhos dourados ainda sonolento e a mulher se aproximou sorrindo sentando-se ao lado dele na cama e acariciando o abdômen.

- Bom dia! – ela disse com a voz suave.

- Bom dia. – respondeu pegando a mão dela e levando até os lábios. – Por que não me acordou?

- Não tinha por que. Você estava tão tranqüilo, eu é que perdi o sono e por isso levantei cedo. Eu vou pedir nosso café da manhã.

Izayoi o beijou levemente antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção à sala onde faria a chamada para o serviço de quarto.

Oyakata também se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro saindo de lá momentos depois de banho tomado e vestiu suas roupas. Ele foi ao encontro de Izayoi na sala e a mulher falava ao telefone mais uma vez.

- Eu devo estar em casa no domingo à noite Keiko, avise ao papai, por favor. Ja ne.

O café da manhã já estava sobre a mesa posta e logo os dois sentaram-se para desfrutá-lo.

- E então já decidiu sobre o que faremos hoje? – Oyakata perguntou.

- Vou deixar isso em suas mãos, já que você será meu cicerone.

- Certo. Eu vou ao meu quarto para me trocar e volto para buscá-la.

- Tudo bem.

Oyakata fitou o relógio em seu pulso e viu que eram quase onze da manhã. Não costumava acordar tão tarde, mas aquele era realmente um dia atípico. Passara uma noite maravilhosa em companhia da mulher que estava agora a sua frente vestindo apenas um roupão que emoldurava o belo corpo. Dera vazão naquela noite ao desejo intenso que sentia pela mulher, mas que reprimia por medo de envolver.

- No que está pensando? – ela o tirou de seus pensamentos com a pergunta.

- No que aconteceu entre nós, no tempo perdido até chegarmos aqui.

- Isso não importa mais. – ela falou com a voz doce e Oyakata tocou seu rosto com delicadeza. – Agora tudo o que temos a fazer é viver esse relacionamento todos os dias intensamente.

O homem se inclinou para o lado para beijá-la e eles ficaram nessa carícia por alguns segundos, depois voltaram a tomar o café da manhã tranqüilamente.

- Tenho que ligar para casa e saber como está o Sesshoumaru.

- Já está com saudades, não é? – ela falou divertida. – Oh! É a primeira vez que você se fasta dele... – disse atentando para esse detalhe que até então passara despercebido.

- É.

- Nós podemos mudar os planos e voltar para casa se você quiser.

- Não, está tudo bem. Ele está em casa e seguro, não há motivo para que eu me preocupe.

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele a trazia para seu colo.

- Tenho. – respondeu voltando a beijá-la.

Oyakata voltou ao seu quarto, após o café da manhã, para se trocar e logo depois ligou para casa para saber do filho. Kaede garantiu que o menino estava bem assim como tudo na casa. Hashi conforme solicitado pelo irmão havia passado lá para vê-los e disse que voltaria à noite.

...

Izayoi estava em seu quarto, sozinha agora. Ela tomava um banho quente antes de se preparar para sair com Oyakata. O sorriso fácil estampado no rosto dela demonstrava o quanto estava se sentindo feliz naquele momento.

Ao terminar o banho Izayoi saiu do magnífico banheiro do hotel e seguiu para o quarto onde de dentro do closet retirou um conjunto de calça e casaco amarrado a cintura na cor marfim, sapatos de salto alto e meias finas da mesma cor completavam o traje. Ela escolheu pequenos brincos de ouro para usar juntamente com um anel e relógio channel.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois a mulher estava vestida e penteava os longos cabelos ajeitando a longa franja para a lateral do rosto. Maquiou-se de forma discreta e aplicou batom nos lábios rosados, depois um pouco do perfume preferido e característico dela e estava pronta se olhando no espelho quando ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

Izayoi foi até a porta e a abriu com um sorriso, já sabendo quem era. Ela observou o homem a sua frente não se surpreendendo com a elegância dele. Oyakata era um homem extremamente elegante e de gostos refinados, estava sempre bem vestido e o perfume masculino, suave, mas marcante exalado do corpo dele era absolutamente apaixonante.

- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, só preciso pegar minha bolsa.

Eles saíram do hotel logo depois e Oyakata dirigia pela cidade o carro que alugara. Eles conversavam durante o trajeto até o museu, onde Izayoi mencionara que queria ir.

- Ligou para casa? – ela perguntou.

- Liguei. O Sesshoumaru está ótimo, nem está sentindo minha falta. – ele disse num tom divertido fingindo certa mágoa.

- Duvido muito disso, ele é super apegado a você.

- Eu sei.

- Pode não ser tão evidente porque afinal, ele ainda não fala e não pode perguntar onde está o pai ou coisas assim.

- Eu sinto muita falta dele também.

Oyakata dirigiu por cerca de vinte minutos até alcançarem o belíssimo quarteirão onde ficava o museu. Ele estacionou em um local indicado pelo vallet e ao saírem do carro os dois entraram no edifício histórico.

Naquele momento havia exposições residentes de arte e cultura nipônica e também a exposição do tesouro imperial que incluía as jóias, peças de decoração e objetos de uso pessoal dos monarcas que eram produzidos em pedras e metais preciosos.

Oyakata ciceroneou a bela mulher em sua companhia, indicando-lhe as peças e contando a ela o que sabia sobre cada uma delas. Izayoi tinha consciência do quão culto o homem era, mas ainda assim era fascinante ver esse lado dele, além do fato dele estar absolutamente descontraído naquele momento.

Durante todo o tempo em que passaram no museu percorrendo aqueles corredores, ora muito bem iluminados, ora com parca luz dependendo do que havia exposto ali, Izayoi foi surpreendida diversas vezes por pequenos gestos de carinho dele. Oyakata segurava suas mãos de forma firme, mas ainda assim delicada fazendo-a sentir-se dele. Ele acariciou o rosto fascinado dela ao observar uma peça em vários momentos e mostrou-se atento a tudo o que ela dizia por mais banal que fosse a frase ou comentário.

Algumas horas depois, já tendo conferido todas as exposições que queriam, o casal deixou o museu e Oyakata disse que levaria a mulher a um lugar especial. Não foi preciso dirigir mais do que cinco minutos para alcançar o objetivo. O reconhecido Jardim do Imperador que ficava naquela cidade, reconhecido pela beleza planejada com seus canteiros de belas flores, lagos com pontes que remontavam a época do império.

Ao chegarem, Izayoi ficou encantada com a beleza do local que fora construindo por ordem do Imperador. Ela sorriu docemente enquanto Oyakata a guiava pela trilha de pedras trabalhadas que demarcavam o caminho a ser seguido.

Aquele era um ponto turístico conhecido e naquele dia de sol havia um número considerável de pessoas ali, mas não estava cheio demais. Eles passearam de mãos dadas pela trilha enquanto o sol aquecia levemente sua pele.

- Esse lugar é realmente maravilhoso! – Izayoi disse encantada.

Oyakata sorriu ao ver o semblante dela que demonstrava toda sua satisfação por estar ali. Ela parou para observar uma escultura colocada no meio do jardim e o homem se aproximou lentamente a envolvendo pela cintura e a beijando carinhosamente no rosto. Izayoi virou-se para fitá-lo e após observar atentamente aqueles orbes dourados que reluziam sob a luz do sol, selou os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo delicado e saboreado pelos dois.

Após mais algum tempo caminhando e conhecendo o local, era hora do almoço e Oyakata sugeriu que eles fossem a um restaurante próximo dali.

- É um lugar bastante aconchegante. – ele disse.

- Então vamos.

Chegaram ao restaurante que possuía imensas janelas de vidro para aproveitar ao máximo a paisagem daquele magnífico jardim. A construção era panorâmica para valorizar a vista e Oyakata escolheu uma mesa bem próxima à janela.

- Fazia tempo que não desfrutávamos de momentos assim na companhia um do outro. – A mulher disse o fitando.

- É. Por culpa minha certamente.

- Eu prefiro não apontar culpados nessa história. Você tinha seus motivos e embora eu tenha sentido e muito a sua falta, eu entendia porque você estava fazendo aquilo.

- Você é boa demais Izayoi... – ele disse pegando a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa e a levando aos lábios de forma carinhosa.

- Sou?

- É e eu estou feliz por você ter surgido na minha vida dessa forma tão inesperada e intensa contrariando todas as probabilidades. Uma mulher como você normalmente não se interessaria por um homem com um passado amoroso turbulento e um filho para se preocupar.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas você não é um homem comum Oyakata e a verdade é que eu me apaixonei pelo seu filho antes de você.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- É. Aquele garotinho me conquistou desde o primeiro momento em que o vi. Eu simplesmente o adoro.

O sorriso de Oyakata se alargou ao ouvir a mulher falar sobre o filho. Era bom saber que ela o amava assim como ele, isso era um ponto muito positivo em favor do relacionamento dos dois.

- Vamos terminar o almoço, ainda há muito para vermos nessa cidade. – ele disse.

- Aonde você vai me levar depois?

- Ao castelo de Nijo.

- Humm... um castelo. Parece interessante.

- É um lugar muito bonito, você vai gostar.

Horas depois eles chegaram à região onde ficava o famoso castelo. A construção imponente impressionava a todos que a viam.

O castelo fora construído pelo Xogum Tokugawa Ieyasu e possuía o piso conhecido como rouxinol, projetado de forma que os pregos propositalmente rocem na madeira produzindo o som do rouxinol quando pisado por alguém. A estratégia era utilizada para alertar sobre a presença de intrusos no local.

Oyakata explicava a Izayoi tudo que sabia sobre o local e a mulher o ouvia fascinada.

...

O sol já começava a se pôr no horizonte e este espetáculo era observado por Izayoi e Oyakata que a abraçava por trás naquele momento.

- Gostou do passeio? – ele indagou logo após beijá-la levemente no pescoço.

- Adorei. Espero que possamos ter outros dias como esse.

- Nós teremos com certeza.

A segurança com que ele disse a última frase fez Izayoi sentir-se extremamente feliz e um de seus mais belos sorrisos apareceu.

- Vamos voltar, antes que escureça. – ele falou e ela logo pegou em sua mão depois que ele desfez o abraço e passaram a caminhar de volta ao local onde o carro estava estacionado.

...

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde chegaram ao hotel e antes que pudessem tomar o elevador Izayoi indagou:

- Em que quarto você está hospedado Oyakata?

- Por que, você quer me fazer uma visita? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quero. – ela respondeu simples e diretamente.

Oyakata sorriu com a objetividade da mulher, ela certamente sabia o que queria.

- 305H. – ele respondeu finalmente enquanto entravam no elevador e indicavam os andares que queriam.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo.

O andar indicado por Oyakata chegou e ele a beijou no rosto antes de deixar o elevador.

- Nos vemos depois. – ela disse.

- Eu vou esperar.

Cada um foi para seu quarto em busca de descanso e onde tomariam banho e se trocariam. Izayoi logo providenciou para si um banho e enquanto aguardava a banheira encher retirava as roupas com a qual passara o dia inteiro passeando com Oyakata e cantarolava uma música. Ela sorriu levemente ao constatar que podia sentir o perfume dele em sua blusa.

No andar de baixo, a primeira coisa que Oyakata fez ao entrar em seu quarto foi pegar o telefone e ligar para casa. Sentia uma saudade quase insuportável do filho.

- Moshi, moshi? – Uma voz masculina atendeu.

- Hashi, sou eu.

- Konnichiwa irmão.

- Konnichiwa. Como estão as coisas aí?

- Está tudo bem. O Sesshoumaru está ótimo.

- É, eu soube que ele nem está sentindo minha falta.

- No lugar dele também não sentiria. Cercado de mulheres...

- Como assim cercado de mulheres?

- Aparentemente as mulheres dessa casa não quiseram tirar folga essa semana, ficaram todas aqui para cuidar dele na sua ausência. – Hashi disse divertido e o irmão também sorriu do outro lado da linha.

- Nenhuma delas foi para casa?

- Pelo que Kaede me disse, não. Megumi eu já sabia que estaria aqui porque você me disse, mas a cozinheira, a faxineira... Esse garoto deve ter nascido com algum encanto que pulou a nossa geração, é a única explicação que eu encontro.

- Está certo. – Oyakata respondeu rindo com a brincadeira do irmão. - E você como está?

- Trabalhando demais como de costume, mas hoje à noite eu tenho um encontro. Vou ficar aqui um pouco com o Sesshoumaru e depois vou sair.

- Humm...

- Você está aonde Oyakata?

- Em Kyoto.

- Kyoto? Você tem negócios aí?

- Agora tenho. – respondeu enigmático.

- E quando você volta?

- No máximo amanhã à noite estarei em casa. – O mais velho disse enquanto desabotoava a camisa que usava.

- Tudo bem então, nos vemos quando você voltar.

- Certo. Dê um beijo no meu garoto por mim.

- Pode deixar. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Ao terminar a chamada o belo homem despiu-se e seguiu para a suíte do quarto onde se colocou debaixo da ducha quente. Ao sair utilizou a macia toalha cinza que havia ali para secar os cabelos e o corpo deslizando-a pelos músculos bem definidos enquanto procurava no closet por uma roupa para vestir.

Meia hora depois ele estava vestindo uma calça social cinza e uma camisa de botões e mangas cumpridas na mesma cor estampada com finas listras verticais com tons de vinho e branco. A mangas da camisa foram dobradas dando um ar mais informal ao traje e os sapatos pretos completavam o visual.

Oyakata serviu-se de uma bebida e se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala de estar para assistir tv enquanto aguardava a visita de Izayoi. Ele percorreu os canais até parar em um noticiário que dava informações sobre a economia e as bolsas de valores.

Não demorou muito para que Izayoi se aprontasse e deixasse seu quarto em direção ao de Oyakata. Ela vestia um macacão bem ajustado ao corpo, de calças cumpridas pantalonas na cor branca, com decote frente única e um cinto grosso atado à cintura preto como os sapatos finos que usava. Os cabelos que estavam soltos e bem escovados balançavam levemente em suas costas nuas enquanto ela caminhava.

Izayoi tocou a campainha do quarto e logo viu a porta ser aberta e através dela surgir o lindo homem que ela aprendera a amar. Ele sorriu para ela e lhe estendeu a mão a convidando para entrar.

- Nem nos dias de folga você abandona a cotação das bolsas... – ela comentou ao ver o que passava no televisor ainda ligado.

- É um vício eu acho. – ele respondeu calmamente caminhando até ela e Izayoi colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele beijando-o. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Um Martini seria bom.

- Então um Martini será. – ele respondeu aplicando mais um beijo nos lábios dela antes de seguir para o bar e preparar a bebida.

Naquela noite o casal compartilhou de mais momentos de intimidade jantaram juntos ali mesmo na suíte enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos diversos e uma coisa levou a outra. Foi inevitável que terminassem fazendo amor novamente de forma apaixonada, dessa vez no quarto dele. Oyakata a cobriu de carinhos e gentilezas todo o tempo, deixando a mulher extasiada e cada vez mais encantada por ele. Era um amante cuidadoso e gentil, embora não deixasse de ser passional e intenso.

Horas mais tarde eles estavam na cama abraçados envolvidos pelos macios lençóis e pelo calor de seus corpos.

Oyakata tinha o corpo recostado à cabeceira da cama e Izayoi estava deitada entre suas pernas com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito onde podia ouvir sua respiração e seus batimentos. Ele acariciava a pele dela de forma inconsciente e ritmada quando sentiu Izayoi mover-se e beijar seu abdômen.

- É uma pena que tudo isso tenha que acabar amanhã. – ela falou.

- Não vai acabar... – a frase dele a fez se erguer para fitá-lo. – a menos que você queira.

- É claro que eu não quero. – ela disse docemente.

- Amanhã nós voltaremos para casa, mas ainda estaremos juntos. Teremos outros momentos como esse Iza. Eu quero ter outros momentos como esse com você.

Izayoi o abraçou fortemente no que foi correspondida e logo eles adormeceram.

* * *

**Parece que finalmente esse romance engrena. Ehhh! Fico muito feliz pelos dois. Por um tempo ainda haverão momentos fofos para os dois, mas alguns conflitos surgirão no caminho deles. **

**Darei apenas uma dica: - O pai da Iza é super protetor. Daí vocês podem usar sua imaginação para saber o que pode vir por aí.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários meninas! Adorei todos eles.**

**Arice-chan - Menina gulosa querendo todos os Taisho para si. Vc só esqueceu de mencionar o Hashi, mas originalmente ele não é um Taisho, não é? Eu gosto muito desse personagem, se vocês notarem bem, o Inuyasha parece mais com ele do que com o pai. O comportamento e o jeito é o mesmo com exceção do senso de responsabilidade que o Inuyasha desconhece por completo e o Hashi é bastante responsável.**

**Vice-chan - De fato Izayoi é uma mulher de atitude e eu a admiro ainda mais por ser capaz de fazer isso transbordando charme e elegância. Ela comanda esses três homens com maestria.**

**Hinata-chan - Vc tem razão esse casal nasceu para dar certo, estavam predestinados um ao outro e por tudo o que passarão juntos o amor deles irá se fortalecer ainda mais.**

**Nath-p - Vc achou estranho ler um hentai dos pais do Sesshy? Eu corrigi alguns erros no cap anterior e cortei uma parte, mas esta foi repostada depois. **

**Yukiko - É outra gulosa querendo todos esses homens para você. Pára com isso. Eles são meus. kkkkk**

**Beijos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá meninas!**

**Nossa, olhando agora vi que essa fic era a mais defasada de todas, deveria ter sido atualizada antes, mas tudo bem.**

**Aqui está um novo capítulo. A viagem a Kyoto chega ao fim, mas parece que o clima de lua de mel não.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

No domingo à tarde Oyakata e Izayoi tomaram o avião de volta para Tóquio. A viagem foi tranqüila e eles conversaram e trocaram carinhos durante todo tempo.

Ao aterrissarem passaram pelo setor de desembarque e foram retirar suas malas. Ele tinha uma de porte médio e ela duas, além da bagagem de mão.

Oyakata retirou a bagagem dela da esteira, após a mulher tê-las identificado e as colocou no carrinho.

- Obrigada. – Izayoi disse sorrindo – Uma mulher sempre leva coisas demais em uma viagem.

Oyakata também sorriu ao ouvi-la e logo os dois iniciaram a caminhada até a saída.

- Meu carro está no estacionamento. Posso levá-la para casa?

- Claro. Quanto mais tempo eu puder passar com você, melhor.

Logo os dois alcançaram o Jaguar do executivo e ele dirigia pelas ruas iluminadas de Tóquio até a mansão Hasimoto.

Momentos depois...

- Bom, chegamos. – Izayoi disse depois de fitar por alguns instantes a entrada da casa.

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e se virou no assento para fitar o homem ao seu lado com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Oyakata levou uma das mãos ao delicado rosto dela e o acariciou.

- Esse final de semana foi fabuloso... – A voz suave de Izayoi pôde ser ouvida enquanto ela desfrutava do carinho dele.

- Eu concordo, cada minuto que passamos juntos foi maravilhoso. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem Izayoi.

Oyakata soltou o próprio cinto e se inclinou buscando os doces lábios dela. Ela retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade e um pequeno gemido deixou seus lábios quando o beijo foi finalizado.

- O que foi Iza? – Ele indagou ao ouvi-la gemer.

- Eu queria muito não ter que voltar para minha tediosa rotina nesse momento. Queria ficar mais tempo com você.

- Eu sei, mas nós temos obrigações e compromissos. Por mais tentador que seja ficarmos juntos todo tempo, é impossível nesse momento. – O homem falou com suavidade enquanto ainda segurava o rosto dela. – Mas isso não significa que não possamos nos ver com maior freqüência de agora em diante.

- É verdade. – Izayoi levou sua mão a dele que deslizava por seu rosto e a acariciou. – Eu adoraria almoçar com você e o Sesshoumaru durante a semana. Já estou com saudades dele.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que ele também irá gostar muito.

Os dois voltaram a trocar beijos cálidos e algo chamou a atenção de Oyakata.

- Alguém está nos observando... – ele disse e Izayoi voltou seu olhar para uma das janelas no andar inferior da casa sorrindo logo depois.

- É a Keiko. – Informou – Eu avisei a ela que chegaria hoje. Ela deve ter ouvido o som do carro e deve estar muito surpresa por ver que estou acompanhada.

- Entendo.

- É melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde. Nos falamos depois para combinar o almoço?

- Sim. Eu ligo para você.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite Oyakata.

- Boa noite Iza. – ele respondeu sorrindo ao enfatizar o apelido carinhoso dela, depois voltou a tocar os lábios dela com os seus levemente.

Oyakata abriu a porta do carro para sair e ajudar Izayoi com as malas. Tão logo a mulher também deixou o veículo, ajudada por seu acompanhante, um dos empregados da casa veio ao seu encontro.

- Konbanwa senhorita. Eu vim ajudar com as malas.

- Ah, obrigada Kenji!

O empregado pegou as malas e após uma breve reverencia seguiu de volta ao interior da casa. Oyakata o acompanhou com os olhos até que alcançasse a entrada da casa, depois se voltou para a mulher ao seu lado, pegou a mão dela e levou até os lábios delicadamente.

- Até amanhã Izayoi.

- Até amanhã.

O homem deu a volta no carro e após dar a partida acenou para ela antes de sair dali.

...

O jaguar negro atravessou os portões da luxuosa residência e logo alcançou a entrada príncipal. Oyakata Taisho estava de volta a sua casa depois do final de semana que certamente mudaria sua vida para sempre. Após sair do carro, ele abriu a porta de casa entrando logo a seguir.

- Seja bem vindo de volta! - A voz de Kaede pôde ser ouvida.

- Konbanwa Kaede.Obrigado! - Respondeu com um sorriso que chamou a atenção da velha governanta.

- Olha só quem chegou Sesshoumaru. - O executivo se virou ao ouvir a voz de Megumi que chegava à sala trazendo o pequeno no colo e ele logo abriu um sorriso largo estendendo os bracinhos chamando pelo pai.

- Olá rapaz! - Oyakata disse já o pegando - Que saudade meu filho... - O homem o abraçou com carinho após beijá-lo no rosto.

Sesshoumaru fitava o pai com os olhos brilhantes e balbuciava todo tempo como se conversasse com ele, demonstrava imensa alegria ao rever o pai.

- Correu tudo bem, por aqui?

- Sim, tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. E como foi a sua viagem? - Kaede indagou com a liberdade que apenas ela tinha.

- A viagem foi ótima. - Ele respondeu simplesmente sem desviar a atenção do filho.

- Bom, enquanto vocês estão matando a saudade um do outro, eu vou ver como estão os preparativos para o jantar.

- Megumi, você pode ir para casa agora. - Oyakata disse com a calma característica.

- Sim senhor.

- Obrigado por ficar com ele durante a minha ausência.

- Por nada senhor Taisho. - ela respondeu sorrindo vendo o carinho entre os dois - Bom, eu vou indo então. Até mais Sesshoumaru! - A jovem acenou para o menino e o pai chamou a atenção dele para ela. Sesshoumaru retribui ao gesto agitando as mãozinhas, o que fez o pai sorrir.

- Tenha uma boa noite senhor Taisho.

- Boa noite Megumi.

A babá de Sesshoumaru se retirou da sala para pegar suas coisas e seguir para um merecido descanso. Ela havia acordado com o patrão que teria os próximos dois dias de folga e nesse período Kaede cuidaria do menino.

...

Na mansão Hasimoto, como já era esperado, Keiko seguiu a irmã até o quarto logo após terem conversado por alguns momentos com o pai. Ela estava ansiosa e cheia de perguntas a serem feitas.

Assim que Izayoi entrou em seu quarto, retirou o casaquinho que usava e o depositou sobre a cama juntamente com sua bolsa. As malas já estavam ali levadas por um dos empregados.

- E então não vai me contar? - Keikou indagou ao se sentar na cama. A mais velha apenas sorriu enquanto retirava os sapatos. - Você não vai me convencer de que não há nada acontecendo. Aquele homem que estava com você era o senhor Taisho, não era?

- Era. - Izayoi resolveu satisfazer a curiosidade da irmã.

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Acho que... a partir de agora, sim.

- Então não era só uma amizade afinal?

- Era sim, no início, mas acabou evoluindo para algo mais. - Um sorriso iluminou o belo rosto da mulher enquanto falava. - Eu me apaixonei por ele.

- Ai que lindo! - Keiko disse com um olhar romântico.

- É, eu estou muito feliz.

- Você disse que ele é divorciado, isso não pode te trazer problemas?

- Problemas? Por que o fato dele ser divorciado poderia me trazer problemas?

- Uma ex-mulher...

- Não. A ex-mulher dele mora nos Estados Unidos e eles não têm contato um com o outro desde que a separação foi oficializada.

- Ela não aparece nem para ver o filho?

- Não. Ela não o queria e por isso foi embora horas depois de ter dado a luz, simplesmente partiu sem dizer nada.

- Nossa! - Keikou ficou chocada.

- Oyakata veio para o Japão para esquecer o que aconteceu e recomeçar. Por tudo que ele passou foi muito difícil me aproximar dele, fazê-lo entender que eu não iria magoá-lo como a ex-mulher fez.

- É compreensível, não é? Ele não queria se envolver.

- Não e eu, mesmo sofrendo, já estava me acostumando a idéia de não tê-lo por perto, mas então, ele me surpreendeu indo a Kyoto para me ver. Nós conversamos e por fim nos entendemos.

- Hmmm... então acho que agora eu tenho um cunhado? - A jovem brincou.

- Parece que sim. - Izayoi respondeu sorrindo.

- Ai, ele é tão bonito Iza. Por acaso ele não tem um irmão?

- Por acaso ele tem sim, mas você é jovem demais para um homem como Taisho Hakudoushi.

- Ah que pena! - Keiko disse suspirando e se deitou na cama da irmã enquanto a via se despir para tomar um banho.

Izayoi caminhou até sua suíte vestindo apenas a lingerie. Ela ligou a ducha e logo se colocou sob a água morna.

Minutos depois ela voltou ao quarto vestindo um roupão e Keiko ainda estava lá.

- Você vai contar para o papai sobre o Oyakata?

- No momento certo, eu vou. Por enquanto não vejo motivos para ter essa conversa com ele.

...

Na residência dos Taisho, o jantar estava sendo servido e o dono da casa estava à mesa em companhia do irmão que fora até lá assim que soube sobre a chegada do mais velho. Os dois tomavam vinho enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos diversos e sobre a viagem. Oyakata não revelou ao irmão o que fora fazer em Kyoto, não que precisasse esconder algo dele, mas queria esperar mais um pouco. Eventualmente Hashi saberia o que estava acontecendo, pois voltaria a ver o irmão na companhia da bela Izayoi, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Depois do jantar, Oyakata voltou a pegar o filho no colo e brincou com ele enquanto conversava com o irmão.

- Ele já está ficando de pé se segurando nos móveis . - Hashi comentou.

- É, logo o veremos andar por aí, não é rapaz?

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde Sesshoumaru estava adormecido no colo do pai.

- Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto Hashi.

- Ok. - O mais novo concordou.

Oyakata pegou o bebê com cuidado e seguiu até a escada para subir ao quarto dele. Chegando lá, ele colocou Sesshoumaru no berço e o viu choramingar um pouco antes de voltar a se acalmar sendo confortado pelo pai. Ele admirou o filho por alguns segundos e o beijou carinhosamente antes de deixar o quarto mantendo uma luminária acesa.

Horas mais tarde, antes de dormir, Oyakata ligou para Izayoi em sua linha particular. A mulher logo atendeu à chamada já suspeitando que fosse ele.

- Moshi, moshi? – Indagou sorrindo.

- Konbanwa Iza.

- Konbanwa! E então, como foi o seu reencontro com o Sesshy?

- Foi ótimo. Você estava certa, ele também estava sentindo muito a minha falta. Ficou comigo o tempo todo desde que cheguei até dormir.

- Eu sabia disso.

- E você como foi sua recepção?

- Tranqüila. Eu conversei bastante com o meu pai sobre o evento e as palestras e mais tarde, como eu já esperava, minha irmã me encheu de perguntas sobre você.

- E você as respondeu?

- Sim, não tive como fugir. Ela já suspeitava que algo estivesse acontecendo entre nós desde o dia em que nos encontramos no parque, mas eu não havia conversado com ela sobre isso, até hoje.

- Certo. – o homem disse em um tom sensual que enlouquecia Izayoi. – Eu já estou sentindo sua falta. – Izayoi exultou ao ouvir isso.

- Eu também querido. – respondeu docemente.

- Acha que podemos nos ver amanhã, talvez almoçarmos juntos?

- Hmm... eu adoraria, mas não faço idéia de como está a minha agenda amanhã. – Disse manhosa.

- Você pode verificar e entrar em contato comigo depois?

- Com certeza. Eu ligo para você pela manhã para confirmar.

- Ótimo! Vou deixar você descansar agora. Tenha uma boa noite Izayoi.

- Boa noite Oyakata. – Desejou em meio a um suspiro apaixonado que a fez rir de si mesma.

Izayoi apagou a luz do abajur tão logo desligou o telefone e se acomodou na cama para uma merecida noite de sono. Desejava intimamente que Oyakata estivesse ali com ela, que os braços fortes a envolvessem e o calor do corpo masculino a aquecesse. Ela adormeceu em meio a esses pensamentos e desejos e com um leve sorriso na face.

...

Eram nove horas da manhã, quando após verificar com a secretária sua agenda, Izayoi ligou para Oyakata.

- Sala da presidência. – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia!

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Taisho?

- Quem deseja?

- Hasimoto Izayoi.

- Aguarde um momento por gentileza senhorita Hasimoto, eu vou transferir a chamada. – A secretária imediatamente apertou a tecla "transfer" no aparelho telefônico e logo o executivo atendeu.

- Sim? – A voz masculina indagou.

- A senhorita Hasimoto deseja falar com o senhor.

- Pode transferir Kyuki, obrigado. Izayoi?

- Bom dia Oyakata!

- Bom dia Iza. – Era fácil perceber o sorriso que o homem exibia ao falar, pelo tom de voz dele. – E então, você terá tempo para almoçar comigo hoje?

- Terei sim. – Ela respondeu também sorrindo. – Como vamos fazer?

- Eu vou buscar você, às 13hs está bem?

- Está ótimo. Eu vou esperá-lo então. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Ambos voltaram às suas rotinas de trabalho enquanto esperavam ansiosamente o momento de se encontrarem.

A hora pareceu passar lenta demais para Izayoi, ela finalizou todos os seus compromissos e deveres daquela manhã rapidamente e às 12h00 já estava livre. Pensou por um instante no que poderia fazer enquanto esperava a hora certa para sair e após alguns segundos, pegou o telefone discando um número conhecido.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Sou eu Naomi.

- Oi Iza! Eu estava mesmo pensando em ligar para você, pra saber como foi a viagem.

- A viagem?! – Disse usando um tom de mistério.

- Sim, a viagem. – A outra confirmou.

- A viagem foi simplesmente maravilhosa minha amiga.

- Nossa! Foi tão bom assim ministrar essas palestras? – Izayoi riu da indagação da amiga.

- Não me refiro às palestras Naomi. Aconteceram tantas coisas...

- Que coisas Izayoi, que tanto mistério é esse?

- Eu recebi uma visita totalmente inesperada enquanto estava em Kyoto, você nem imagina.

- Ai Izayoi acabe logo com esse mistério! De quem você está falando?

- Taisho Oyakata. – Ela disse de uma vez.

- O que? – Naomi praticamente gritou. – Eu não acredito!

- Acredite.

- Ele foi atrás de você em Kyoto?

- Isso mesmo.

- Amiga, que ótima notícia. Conte-me tudo, e aí?

- Agora não posso contar, daqui a pouco eu vou sair para almoçar e não quero deixá-lo esperando.

- Então vocês se entenderam?

- Sim, nós nos entendemos e muito bem.

- Eu fico feliz por você amiga, pelos dois. O Oyakata é um bom homem, ele merece uma mulher como você que o faça feliz.

- Obrigada Naomi! Bom, eu tenho que desligar agora, ele deve chegar a qualquer momento. Nós conversamos sobre isso depois, está bem?

- Claro. Me liga.

- Tudo bem. Beijos!

Minutos depois Izayoi pegava sua bolsa e saía da sala rumo ao elevador. Ela logo alcançou o andar térreo da sede da Editora Hasimoto e caminhou para fora onde logo localizou o jaguar negro e seu ocupante que saiu do carro tão logo a viu surgir na porta do edifício.

Oyakata a cumprimentou com um sorriso e de forma cortes abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. Ele voltou ao lado do motorista e entrou no carro depois, logo afivelando o cinto e dando a partida.

- Há algum lugar específico que você queira ir? – O homem perguntou a fitando por alguns instantes.

- Há sim. – Izayoi respondeu com um sorriso e deu as instruções de qual restaurante queria para almoçar.

Eles logo chegaram ao famoso restaurante que tinha como especialidade, a culinária francesa. Sentaram-se à mesa e conversaram por algum tempo antes de fazerem seus pedidos.

- Que bom que você pôde almoçar comigo.

- Você tinha dúvidas de que eu arrumaria um espaço na minha agenda? – Oyakata sorriu. – Mas confesso que fiquei um tanto desapontada, achei que o Sesshoumaru estaria conosco.

- Ah, então você alterou sua agenda porque achou que almoçaria com Sesshoumaru! – Ele fingiu mágoa e Izayoi sorriu largamente ao colocar sua mão sobre a dele na mesa.

- Não é bem assim... Não me diga que terá ciúmes do Sesshy?

- Nunca. Eu não me importo em dividir sua atenção com ele, ao contrário.

- Que bom. Eu ainda quero vê-lo Oyakata, já faz algum tempo, ele já deve estar mais crescido a essa altura.

- Está sim. Você pode vê-lo quando quiser Izayoi.

- Hoje infelizmente não será possível, eu tenho muitas coisas a resolver, mas no decorrer da semana eu vou encontrar tempo para ver aquela coisinha linda, pode apostar.

Oyakata a fitava diretamente encarando-a com os orbes dourados de forma significativa. A mulher se moveu na cadeira e tocou os lábios dele com os seus rápida e discretamente enquanto as mãos estavam unidas sobre a mesa.

O almoço foi agradável aos dois na companhia um do outro, ficaram no restaurante por cerca de uma hora e meia, mas tiveram que ir. Ambos tinham compromissos profissionais e por mais que a vontade de permanecerem juntos fosse grande, não podiam abandonar suas obrigações.

Oyakata levou a sorridente Izayoi de volta ao seu local de trabalho e depois dirigiu para a sede da Taisho Inc.

* * *

**Mais momentos fofos para esses dois. **

**Para quem está com saudade de ver a Izayoi interagir com o Sesshy, vocês não perdem por esperar.**

**Agradeço por todos os reviews encaminhados.**

**Beijos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo novo para vocês aproveitarem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A semana passou rapidamente e mesmo sem poder se encontrar todos os dias como certamente gostariam, Oyakata e Izayoi falavam-se por telefone frequentemente.

Na quinta-feira após terminar seus afazeres na editora Izayoi deixou o escritório e seguiu para a garagem do edifício para buscar seu carro. Ela colocou a bolsa vinho que carregava no banco do passageiro e acomodou-se no banco logo dando a partida no carro. O som do carro foi ligado e uma bela música soou no ambiente, a mulher sorria enquanto cantarolava a canção e dirigia sem tirar a atenção da avenida movimentada àquela hora.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, o carro prateado atravessava os portões da casa. Izayoi saiu do carro e seguiu para a porta de entrada tocando logo a seguir a campainha.

- Konbanwa senhorita! - Kaede a cumprimentou sorridente.

- Olá Kaede! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim. Que bom ver a senhorita aqui novamente.

- Eu vim ver o Sesshoumaru. - A mulher respondeu docemente enquanto era conduzida ao interior da casa.

- Sim, o senhor Taisho me disse que viria, por isso estou preparando um jantar especial.

- Ah! Obrigada Kaede!

- É um prazer. Por favor, sente-se. O senhor Taisho já deve estar descendo, ele foi avisado sobre a sua chegada.

- Obrigada!

Izayoi se sentou de forma elegante no sofá da sala. Ela usava um conjunto social de calças e blusa de manga cumprida de botões cinza. Nos pés sapatos de salto comumente usados por ela na cor vinho combinando com a bolsa que trazia consigo. Segundos depois uma das criadas da casa veio até ela e lhe ofereceu algo para beber. Izayoi aceitou água e esta foi trazida logo depois em uma pequena bandeja contendo a garrafa e um copo de cristal.

- Obrigada! - Ela agradeceu tão logo a criada a serviu.

Enquanto ainda saboreava a água, Izayoi pôde ouvir passos na escada e se voltou para lá com um sorriso ao ver Oyakata descendo com o filho no colo. Ela se levantou para recebê-los.

- Konbanwa! - Oyakata disse.

- Konbanwa! Oi bebê! - O sorriso de Izayoi se alargou ao fitar o rosto sorridente de Sesshoumaru. Ela estendeu o braço para pegar o menino que logo aceitou o convite. - Oh! Você não esqueceu de mim, que bom! - Disse após beijá-lo carinhosamente no rosto e abraçá-lo.

Oyakata observou os dois com indisfarçável contentamento estampado na face.

- O que foi? - A atenção dele foi chamada pela pergunta da mulher.

- Nada. - O homem respondeu sorrindo e indicou para que Izayoi se sentasse, o que ela logo fez mantendo Sesshoumaru no colo.

- Que saudade Sesshy! Você também sentiu minha falta, hein? - A mulher manteve sua conversa com o menino que foi mantido de pé em seu colo para fitá-la. - Ele está tão crescido.

- Está sim. - O pai concordou e viu Izayoi dar repetidos beijos na bochecha de Sesshoumaru arrancando gargalhadas dele.

- O papai também quer beijo? - Izayoi perguntou divertida olhando para o homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Não imagine... - Ele respondeu fazendo cena.

- Que bom, porque meus beijos hoje são todos para esse pequenininho. - Ela disse voltando sua atenção para Sesshoumaru, mas não sem antes observar o sorriso na face de seu amado.

Os dois continuaram conversando e Izayoi brincando e agradando o pequeno Sesshoumaru que retribuía ao carinho da mulher por ele. O menino sorria para ela e balbuciava o tempo todo, ele logo falaria as primeiras palavras, era possível prever. Oyakata se serviu de um uísque e ofereceu uma bebida a Izayoi, mas ela recusou sabendo que teria que dirigir até em casa mais tarde.

Minutos depois Kaede apareceu na sala dizendo que o jantar dos adultos estava pronto assim como o de Sesshoumaru e era hora dele comer. O menino costumava fazer suas refeições antes de todos na casa.

- Eu posso ajudar? - Izayoi perguntou animada.

- Claro. - Kaede respondeu sorridente e lançou um olhar sobre o pai do menino que permanecia em silêncio.

- Você se importa que eu dê comida a ele antes de jantarmos? - Izayoi indagou se dirigindo a Oyakata.

- Não.

Eles seguiram para a sala de jantar onde a cadeira de Sesshoumaru, própria para ele fazer as refeições, estava e Izayoi o colocou sentado nela atando o cinto de segurança. O menino bateu com as mãozinhas na bandeja da cadeira fazendo festa.

- Que bagunça Sesshy! Você não vai bater com essas mãozinhas no prato, vai? - Izayoi perguntou com a voz doce e sorrindo prevendo o que poderia acontecer se o pequeno resolvesse fazer aquilo.

- Ele geralmente se comporta durante as refeições, não sei por que está tão agitado. - Kaede disse.

- Ele vai se comportar, não vai?

Izayoi viu o sorriso na face angelical dele e sua ânsia em ter a fome logo saciada. Kaede entregou o prato com a refeição infantil a ela e depois colocou um babador no menino. Izayoi iniciou então a tarefa de alimentar Sesshoumaru e fez gracinha o tempo todo pra ele. Sesshoumaru comeu toda a comida sem apresentar qualquer resistência a Izayoi e ela o parabenizou por ter comido tudo.

Terminado o jantar, Kaede o levou para o quarto para fazer a higiene dele e mandou que uma das criadas servisse o jantar ao casal e este foi desfrutado pelos dois enquanto mantinham uma conversa agradável e desfrutavam de vinho branco.

Após o jantar, Oyakata convidou a mulher para ir até a varanda, eles caminharam de volta a sala e depois para a varanda de onde podiam observar o fabuloso jardim da mansão que era iluminado pela luz da lua além de algumas luminárias que havia ali. Izayoi observava Oyakata enquanto ele admirava a lua crescente no céu. Ao sentir-se observado o homem voltou seus orbes dourados para amulher e a viu sorrir para ele.

- Sabe, eu estava brincando quando disse que meus beijos hoje eram só para o Sesshoumaru. - Ela falou com a voz suave quando o viu parar a sua frente.

- É mesmo? Eu levei a sério o que você disse.

- Não levou não. - Disse sorrindo e se aproximou mais dele.

Oyakata levou sua mão ao rosto delicado de Izayoi e aproximou os lábios dos dela iniciando um beijo lento e delicado plenamente saboreado pelos dois.

- Eu jamais conseguiria estar perto de você sem beijá-lo, sem senti-lo me tocar assim. - Ela falou baixo enquanto seus rostos estavam ainda muito próximos, um podia sentir o hálito quente do outro.

Oyakata a abraçou sentindo o calor do corpo esguio dela e seu perfume doce.

- Para mim também seria difícil ficar longe de você. - A voz grave dele soou ao ouvido da mulher fazendo seu coração saltar.

Ela se afatou dele o suficiente para voltar a fitar aqueles olhos brilhantes pelos quais se apaixonara tão intensamente. Os lábios voltaram e se encontrar, dessa vez de forma exigente enquanto os braços fortes de Oyakata a tomavam para si. Um leve gemido deixou a garganta de Izayoi ao sentir aquele calor envolvê-la.

- É melhor pararmos antes que seja tarde para nos controlar. - Ela disse quando finalmente o beijo foi finalizado. - Kaede logo voltará e provavelmente trará o Sesshy com ela, ou será que ele já está dormindo?

- Provavelmente não. - O homem disse tentando conter-se. - Ainda é cedo para ele estar dormindo, ainda mais tendo passado o dia agitado como está.

- Vamos voltar para a sala. - Ela o convidou depois de beijá-lo rapidamente.

Voltaram à sala e como Izayoi havia dito, Kaede voltou com o pequeno Sesshoumaru no colo e ele não dava o menor sinal de que dormiria tão cedo. O menino foi colocado no chão, sobre o tapete, pela governanta e passou a engatinhar pelo local sob o olhar atendo do pai e de Izayoi. Kaede voltou a seus afazeres na cozinha depois de receber autorização de Oyakata para deixar o menino aos cuidados dele. Os dois adultos conversavam enquanto viam Sesshoumaru se segurar e equilibrar nos sofás para se levantar.

Após algum esforço Sesshoumaru se colocou de pé e balbuciando algumas palavras, batia com as mãozinhas no acento do sofá onde estava apoiado. Segundos depois algo chamou a atenção de Izayoi.

- Querido olhe, ... ele está andando! - ela disse baixo.

- Ah meu Deus! - O homem pareceu empolgado.

- Não se agite demais ou você vai assustá-lo, ele pode cair. - Izayoi advertiu. - Vá com calma.

Oyakata se levantou calmamente e caminhou até o lado oposto de onde estava o filho ficando a cerda de três metros de distância dele. O homem se agachou para ficar à altura dele e sorrindo o chamou.

- Vem filho, vem com o papai.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai e sorriu, olhou para os próprios pés e em seguida, ainda inseguro, deu o primeiro passo em direção a Oyakata que o incentivava.

- Isso rapaz. Você está indo bem, venha. - E o menino atendeu seguindo com as perninhas inexperientes ainda trêmulas e não demorou muito para que finalmente alcançasse o pai.

Oyakata o abraçou carinhosamente ao recebê-lo nos braços e se levantou com ele no colo olhando para Izayoi que admirava a cena emocionada e com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Você andou meu filho, você andou... - O pai o cumprimentava com orgulho fitando os olhos dourados como os seus.

Izayoi se levantou da poltrona em que estava e foi ao encontro dos dois os abraçando. Oyakata voltou a beijá-la em comemoração e ela sorriu. Separaram-se ao ouvirem Kaede se aproximar.

- Kaede, o Sesshoumaru acabou de dá seus primeiros passos sozinho. - Oyakata anunciou não escondendo seu orgulho.

- Oh é mesmo!?

- Sim. - Izayoi confirmou.

- Mas que ótimo, isso mostra o quanto ele está crescendo. - A mulher mais velha disse sorrindo ao olhar para o menino que ainda estava no colo do pai.

Logo Oyakata colocou o filho no chão novamente para permitir que ele repetisse a proeza. Sesshoumaru voltou a dar alguns passos dessa vez com o apoio do pai que permitia que as mãos pequeninas segurassem as suas. Ele caminhou por toda a sala com o auxilio do pai, que o acompanhava pacientemente e por vezes incentivava que o menino se soltasse de suas mãos para seguir sozinho, o que aconteceu em alguns momentos.

Após se cançar da caminhada, Sesshoumaru pediu colo e foi logo atendido. Oyakata se sentou com ele no sofá, ao lado de Izayoi que passara todo tempo admirando os dois. Ela levou a mão ao rosto de Sesshoumaru e o acariciu ternamente enquanto o balbuciar como se quisesse conversar com os dois.

- Ele está cansado, logo vai reclamar por estar com sono. - O pai disse ao ver o menino deitar a cabeça em seu peito buscando aconchego.

- É melhor levá-lo para a cama então... - Izayoi disse.

- Ainda não, ele precisa adormecer primeiro. Se o colocar no berço sem que ele esteja dormindo, ele vai chorar.

- Ah!

Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para Izayoi enquanto era acarinhado pelo pai. Ele sentia o afago em seus cabelos e os olhinhos começavama a pesa com o sono inevitável trazido pela agitação daquele dia. A mulher também o acarinhava alisando uma das mãos que estavam pousadas no peito de Oyakata delineando os pequeninos e delicados dedos dele.

- Ele dormiu. - Izayoi disse com a voz baixa.

- Vou levá-lo para o quarto. - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Eu posso ir com você? - Izayoi perguntou e o viu concodar com um aceno e sorrir para ela.

Os dois subiram a escada lentamente e quando alcançaram o belo quarto do menino, Izayoi se ocupou de acender as luzes do abajur e não a principal para não acordá-lo. Oyakata ainda ninou o filho por um tempo enquanto Izayoi retirou os sapatinhos dele deixando-o apenas com as meias brancas. A roupa que ele vestia já era própria para dormir e havia sido colocada nele por Kaede logo após a refeição. Era um conjunto de moletom branco com detalhes nas mangas e na barra da calça cumprida na cor azul.

- Não vai colocá-lo no berço? - Oyakata sorriu ao ouvir a indagação de Izayoi e decidiu mostrar a ela porque permanecia com o menino colo mesmo após ele estar aparentemente adormecido.

O homem se aproximou do berço e afastou o menino do próprio corpo com cuidado, fazendo mençao em colocá-lo no berço. O protesto de Seshoumaru foi rápido e o choramingo dele pôde ser ouvido no quarto. O pai logo o trouxe de volta ao encontro do próprio corpo onde ele podia sentir-se aquecido e confortável. Izayoi sorriu finalmente entendendo o motivo e conhecendo um pouco mais dos hábitos e das manhas daquele menininho.

Oyakata se encostou à grade do berço e continuou com ninando o filho com Izayoi sempre ao seu lado. Eles mantiveram silêncio durante aquele tempo, um silêncio cúmplice e apenas trocaram olhares.

- Como você adquiriu esse jeito com crianças? - Izayoi indagou com curiosidade, ainda falando em um tom quase sussurrado.

- Instinto, eu acho. - Ele respondeu com os lábios tocando o alto da cabeça do menino. - Quando eu me vi, de repente, sozinho com ele, eu tive que aprender. - Concluiu com mágoa evidente através de seus olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Oyakata considerou que finalmente o filho estava em um sono profundo e se virou para colocá-lo no berço. Sesshoumaru foi colocado de bruços e coberto com um cobertor macio após ser mais uma vez acarinhado pelo pai.

- Ele vai dormir a noite toda, teve um dia muito agitado. - Falou sem tirar os olhos de seu herdeiro.

- É verdade.

O homem se voltou para Izayoi e a beijou levemente de forma que a surpreendeu naquele momento. Ele sorriu e se ergueu para apagar as luzes do abajur deixando apenas uma luinária acesa no quarto, suficiente para que ele não fosse tomado pelo breu.

Já de volta a sala após deixar Sesshoumaru dormindo no próprio quarto, o casal voltou a se aproximar e a trocar beijos cálidos e leves carícias.

- Eu tenho que ir - Izayoi disse em meio aos beijos que trocavam. - Já está tarde.

- Eu levo você.

- Não precisa Oyakata, eu vim com meu carro.

- Não vou deixá-la dirigir sozinha pela cidade a essa hora Izayoi. Eu vou levá-la e amanhã você pode pedir alguém para vir buscar seu carro. - Ele falou sério.

- Está bem. - Ela concordou com um sorriso nos lábios. - Eu deixo você me levar, se isso o deixa mais tranqülo.

- Deixa sim. Eu vou pegar as chaves.

...

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, o carro preto de Oyakata estacionava em frente à mansão Hasimoto. Izayoi soltou o cinto de segurança e se voltou para o homem ao seu lado.

- Obrigada por me trazer e pela noite de hoje. Eu adorei ter passado esses momentos com você e com o Sesshoumaru.

- Foi ótimo mesmo. Tenho certeza de que ele também gostou muito da sua companhia.

Izayoi se curvou para beijá-lo e foi retribuida em seu gesto podendo mais uma vez sentir o gosto dos lábios dele.

- Nós nos falamos amanhã? - Izayoi indagou tendo seu rosto ainda muito próximo ao dele. - Eu quero levar você para jantar no final de semana.

- Me levar pra jantar?

- É. Acha que apenas você pode me levar para jantar? Dessa vez eu quero fazer isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito seu convite.

- Ótimo! Depois nos falamos para acertarmos tudo. Boa noite querido.

- Boa noite Iza. - Ele respondeu naquele tom que Izayoi adorava e com um leve sorriso na face.

A mulher desceu do carro depois de beijá-lo mais uma vez rapidamente e caminhou até a porta de entrada da casa entrando logo a seguir. Oyakata esperou que ela entrasse para depois dar a partida no carro e sair dali. Passava da meia-noite e ele voltaria para casa rapidamente, já que não havia trânsito que o retardasse.

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Coloquei mais momentos fofos do Sesshy. Acho que estou muito maternal ultimamente. Adoro bebês, simplesmente adoro e um Sesshy bebê deve ser um sonho, só não é um sonho melhor do que um Sesshy adulto rsrsrs;**

**Bom, eu pretendo dá uma corridinha com o tempo porque quero unir logo esses dois, quero que vocês conheçam o casal que eles serão até chegar ao que são na fic Destino. Eles passarão por muitas coisas gente, preparem seus lencinhos e seus remédios para o coração.**

**Agradeço a todas que dedicaram um tempo a postar seus reviews, obrigada mesmo.**

**Beijos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Olá meninas! **

**Como estão nesse primeiro dia de inverno?**

**Bom, eu trouxe um capítulo para aquecer o coração de vocês. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Aquela sexta-feira passou rapidamente e Izayoi agradeceu aos deuses por isso. Estava ansiosa como uma garotinha para o encontro com Oyakata. Desde a viagem a Kyoto os dois não ficavam realmente a sós e a mulher desejava estar com ele novamente.

Assim que chegou em casa naquele final de tarde, Izayoi foi para o quarto e escolheu o que vestiria no jantar, depois foi ao banheiro, abriu as torneiras para encher a banheira com água morna e a temperou com seus sais e essências preferidas. Logo ela estava relaxada dentro da água e de olhos fechados pensava em seu amado enquanto um leve sorriso embelezava ainda mais sua face.

- Nossa! Estamos mesmo felizes hoje, não? – Os pensamentos da mulher foram interrompidos pela voz da irmã.

- Keiko, você não deveria entrar sem bater sabia?

- Eu bati, mas você estava tão distraída que parece não ter me ouvido. – A mais nova respondeu sorrindo marota.

- O que você quer? – Izayoi indagou calmamente enquanto esfregava o próprio corpo de maneira suave.

- Nada. Você vai sair hoje? Tem um grande encontro?

- Eu vou jantar com o Oyakata, senhorita curiosa.

- Hummm... Você está mesmo apaixonada, não é Iza?

- Estou. – A morena respondeu sorrindo. – Estou completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Fico me perguntando se um dia eu vou sentir algo assim...

- É claro que vai. Você vai encontrar um homem que tire o seu fôlego irmãzinha, pode esperar que vai.

Keiko sorriu com a declaração da irmã e as duas continuaram conversando enquanto Izayoi terminava de se banhar.

Minutos depois a mais velha saía da banheira, de frente para o grande espelho do banheiro e usando um secador, ela secava os longos cabelos, alinhando-os a seu gosto. Terminou por usar uma maquiagem leve e elegante comum a ela e finalizou com um batom cor da pele. Feito isso, Izayoi voltou ao quarto onde o vestido branco modelo tubinho bem ajustado ao corpo estava estendido sobre a cama pronto para ser vestido. Ela pegou um conjunto de lingerie preta com rendas no closet e o vestiu, logo depois foi a vez das meias finas deslizarem por suas pernas até a altura das coxas emoldurando as membros bem torneados. Por fim o vestido, Keiko a ajudou erguendo o fecho que ficava nas costas que iniciava na cintura e ia até em cima.

Izayoi voltou a se olhar no espelho conferindo a elegância de seu traje, voltou até a penteadeira onde os delicados brincos e o colar de ouro branco já estavam separados para serem usados e os colocou juntamente com o bracelete. Olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho, resolveu prender os cabelos em um elegante coque alto, que valorizaria seu rosto e colo e foi o que fez sorrindo depois satisfeita com o resultado. O toque final foram lindíssimos sapatos de verniz preto que combinavam com a bolsa de mão da mesma cor.

- E então? - A mulher indagou à irmã.

- Você está um arraso Iza.

- Ótimo! Era exatamente essa a intenção. - A mais velha respondeu sorrindo de forma significativa.

Minutos depois Izayoi descia a escada em companhia da irmã. Ao chegar ao térreo ela informou a governanta da casa que iria a um jantar e não teria hora para voltar, pediu que não se preocupassem. A mulher apenas concordou com um aceno da cabeça e voltou para a cozinha através do corredor. Um som de buzina foi ouvido e Keiko correu para a janela que ficava próxima à entrada da casa.

- É ele Iza.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Eu vou indo Keiko. Você vai ficar em casa hoje?

- Claro que não, mais tarde vou sair com meus amigos. O dia em que você me vir ficar em casa numa sexta-feira a noite, pode ter certeza de que estou doente. - Disse divertida.

- Está certo. Juízo, hein?

- Você também. - Falou trocando beijos com a irmã.

Izayoi saiu pela porta trajando um elegantíssimo casaco também branco sobre o vestido. Ela caminhou lentamente até o jaguar estacionado em frente a sua casa e sorriu ao ver o homem sair do veículo, como sempre fazia, para recebê-la.

Oyakata usava um terno de cor grafite, com uma camisa social cinza clara e gravata que misturava listras diagonais em tons de cinza e vinho. A elegância contumaz dele não surpreenderam Izayoi que já estava habituada ao estilo dele, mas nem por isso ela ficou menos maravilhada ao ver aquele homem alto, de belos e expressivos olhos dourados, rosto e corpo perfeitamente talhados que a aguardava com um sorriso mais do que perfeito na face.

- Olá! - Ela disse forçando a si mesma a parar com tais pensamentos.

- Olá Izayoi! - Respondeu com a voz grave e pausada a admirando sem a menor hesitação. - Você está lindíssima.

- Obrigada! Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Oyakata desencostou do carro e conduziu Izayoi até o assento do passageiro e após vê-la se acomodar seguiu para o próprio assento.

O trajeto até o restaurante foi feito em pouco mais de trinta minutos por causa do transito intenso do centro de Tóquio. As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas buscando por diversão ou retornando para casa após o trabalho naquela sexta-feira de céu estrelado e temperatura agradável.

Chegaram ao restaurante escolhido por Izayoi, especializado na culinária francesa, na porta do luxuoso estabelecimento lia-se Chez Lui. Era um famoso restaurante frequentado apenas por ricos e famosos, as reservas eram disputadíssimas, mas não foi difícil à herdeira da Editora Hasimoto, com sua influência, conseguir uma bela mesa para dois.

Oyakata estacionou o carro na entrada do restaurante e logo um vallet veio abordá-lo para estacionar o veículo. Izayoi o aguardou ao sair do carro e aceitou o braço que era estendido de forma cavelheiresca por ele. Sorrindo a mulher caminhou em companhia dele até o interior do restaurante onde forneceu seu nome para que as reservas fosse identificadas e eles logo foram conduzidos à mesa e se acomodaram.

- E então, o que achou da minha escolha? - Ela indagou assim que o garçom se afastou deles dizendo que traria a carta de vinhos.

- Excelente. Eu já estive nas filiais de Nova Iorque e São Francisco em mais de uma ocasião.

- Humm... então você conhece o serviço?

- Sim, é ótimo.

- Negócios ou prazer? - A mulher indagou de forma tranqüila e viu o homem arquear as sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

- Suas visitas a esses restaurantes, foram a negócio ou entretenimento?

- Negócios geralmente.

Izayoi sorriu olhando fixamente para ele quando o garçom voltou estendendo a carta de vinho ao homem que antes mesmo de aceitá-la informou que queria champanhe. Após verificar por alguns instantes as opções Oyakata se decidiu por um dos mais requintados exemplares oferecidos, que logo foi servido aos dois.

O casal conversou por longos minutos desfrutando do champanhe servido antes de finalmente fazerem seus pedidos. Como esperado, os pratos estavam maravilhosos e foram impecavelmente servidos comprovando a ótima fama do local.

Terminado o jantar os dois deixaram o restaurante e Oyakata voltou a conduzir seu carro pelas ruas de Tóquio. Eram quase dez da noite e a agitação não havia dimiuído na capital japonesa muito pelo contrário.

- Para onde nós vamos agora sennhorita? - Oyakata indagou e viu a mulher ao seu lado sorrir.

- Você gostou do jantar?

- É claro. Um jantar como aquele com uma companhia como você é nada menos do que perfeito.

- Que bom!

- Você ainda não me respondeu Izayoi. Para onde nós vamos?

Izayoi deu a ele instruções de como prosseguir até o local que ela desejava ir ainda na área metropolitana. Minutos mais tarde ela indicou que Oyakata parasse em frente a um alto edifício no qual ele entrou através do portão da garagem por instrução dela.

Deixaram o carro e tomaram o elevador. Izayoi mantinha-se em silêncio aguçando a curiosidade do homem que a observava através das paredes espelhadas. Izayoi o olhou pelo reflexo e se virou para fitá-lo.

- O que foi? - Indagou se aproximando e tocando o rosto dele. - Não confia em mim?

- Confio. Por isso estou me deixando guiar por você esta noite. - Respondeu com a calma habitual e sentiu um beijo leve dela tocar seus lábios.

A porta do elevador se abriu revelando um corredor silencioso e bem decorado com várias portas enfileiradas. Izayoi tomou a mão dele com as suas e caminhou pelo corredor até alcançar uma das portas parando em frente a ela. A mulher retirou da bolsa um molho de chaves e usando uma delas abriu a porta entrando logo a seguir. Izayoi olhou para ele e o chamou.

- Entre.

Oyakata a seguiu até chegar a sala do aconchegante apartamento. Não era um imóvel grande para os padrões aos quais ambos estavam acostumados, mas era bonito e bem planejado, além de possuir uma decoração sóbria em tons claros contrastando com alguns detalhes de cores quentes.

- Que lugar é esse Izayoi? - Ele perguntou ao parar no meio da sala enquanto a via depositar a bolsa sobre um dos sofás.

- Esse é... o meu refúgio, podemos dizer. Eu comprei esse apartamento quando estava ainda na faculdade, queria um lugar só meu onde eu pudesse ficar sozinha para estudar ou reunir os amigos.

O homem continuou a fitando nos olhos por alguns instantes, depois voltou a analisar o ambiente, parecia-se mesmo com Izayoi elegantemente simples e atraente.

- Achei que precisávamos de um lugar para ficarmos a sós, um local neutro com privacidade e discrição. - A voz suave dela voltou a chamar sua atenção.

Oyakata se aproximou mais da mulher e estendeu os braços envolvendo-a. Izayoi se aninhou ao corpo dele sentindo o calor envolvê-la e a mão forte ergueu seu rosto de forma delicada fazendo-a encará-lo. Ele a beijou de forma minuciosa e apaixonada fazendo a mulher arfar e emitir gemidos baixos de puro prazer.

- Eu tenho vinho aqui, você quer? - Ela indagou quando o beijo foi finalizado.

- Quero.

Ela então seguiu por um corredor retornando logo depois como uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Oyakata abriu a garrafa e serviu aos dois que tomaram o líquido carmim enquanto trocavam carícias tão doces quando a bebida que deslizava suavemente por suas gargantas. O homem já não usava mais seu paletó, a gravata havia se perdido em algum canto da sala e os primeiros botões da camisa social estavam abertos. O vestido de Izayoi estava levemente erguido deixando a mostra suas coxas e as alças estavam caídas sobre seus ombros enquanto os lábios dele os enchiam de beijos.

- Vamos para o quarto querido... - Izayoi pediu com a voz sôfrega, já tomada pelo desejo incontrolável que sentia de ser possuída por aquele homem.

Já no quarto, Oyakata tratou de livrar Izayoi do vestido fazendo deslizar o fecho em suas costas até que o traje pudesse ser retirado do corpo feminino. Durante todo tempo ele manteve as carícias beijando a pele quente pela excitação na região do pescoço, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelas costas indo até a barriga depois aos seios. Ele admirou por alguns instantes o belo corpo da mulher adornado pela sensual lingerie, sorriu maliciosamente e obteve o mesmo gesto em resposta.

Izayoi o fez se sentar na cama e colocando um dos pés sobre ela retirou lentamente a meia fina que usava. O homem não tirava os olhos dela. A outra meia foi retirada e a mulher se colocou sobre ele sentada em seu colo. Os braços fortes logos envolveram a silhueta feminina, sentindo a maciez da pele. As bocas se tocavam de forma faminta enquanto o calor emanado pelo corpo de ambos aumentava exponencialmente.

As mãos de Oyakata percorriam todo o corpo de Izayoi, mas sem despi-la totalmente ainda. Ele não tinha pressa, queria explorar ao máximo o contato com aquela pele aveludada e vê-la arfar de prazer.

Os lábios dele acariciavam a pele sensível na área do pescoço e percorreram o caminho até chegar aos seios médios e firmes ainda cobertos pelo sutiã que Oyakata tratou de remover de seu caminho. Os mamilos rígidos pela excitação ficaram expostos às suas carícias e ele os saboreou como a uma fruta madura, fazendo Izayoi gemer alto em resposta.

As mãos dela deslizavam pelos fios prateados enquanto ele sugava seus seios de forma ávida e mordiscava sua carne.

- Oyakata... – O nome era sussurrado enquanto a respiração estava alterada.

Oyakata inverteu as posições fazendo com que ela se deitasse na cama. Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto que com as mãos acariciava sua intimidade ainda fracamente protegida pela lingerie.

Os lábios dele logo deixaram os dela e os olhos dourados a fitaram com intensidade, admirando o belo corpo feminino que se mostrava mais do que pronto para recebê-lo mais uma vez. Oyakata voltou a aplicar beijos leves e gentis, agora na região da barriga descendo até alcançar o ventre. Izayoi arqueou o corpo ao sentir a proximidade com a parte sensível e pulsante entre suas pernas.

Ele removeu a calcinha lentamente fazendo-a deslizar pelas coxas até os calcanhares e Izayoi ergueu as pernas para permitir que ele a retirasse da forma mais provocante possível. Ela sorriu enquanto ele acariciava suas pernas, mas o sorriso deu lugar a um gemido rouco quando o sentiu tocar seu sexo com os lábios. Izayoi agarrou os lençóis da cama com força sentindo um calor avassalador tomar conta de seu corpo, aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa, senti-lo manipular sua intimidade daquele jeito era extasiante.

Um orgasmo a atingiu rapidamente fazendo-a contrair os músculos do corpo. Oyakata via com satisfação o tremor percorrer o corpo dela e provou do líquido que brotou daquela cavidade quente, saboreando a exótica essência nascida do prazer dela.

Izayoi gemia alto e intensamente e essas reações aumentaram quando se sentiu invadida por ele. O homem deslizou seu membro de forma sorrateira para seu interior e se colocou profundamente dentro dela antes de iniciar sua movimentação.

Foi a primeira vez naquela noite que Izayoi viu um gemido intenso deixar a garganta de Oyakata. Ele se abrigou nela indo o mais fundo que pôde e se deliciou com isso mantendo-se quieto por alguns segundos desfrutando da sensação de calor que o cercava. Ela sorriu tendo os lábios dele muito próximos do seu enquanto o acariciava nas costas.

O homem passou a se movimentar sobre ela erguendo-se sobre os braços musculosos e rígidos, arremetendo o quadril fino contra o corpo dela entrando e saindo do canal deliciosamente estreito para ele. O ritmo era aumentado aos poucos e se tornava mais e mais intenso fazendo os corpos de ambos sacudirem naquela movimentação.

- Ah querido! Isso é maravilhoso... – Izayoi disse com a voz rouca e trêmula.

- Sim... é maravilhoso minha Iza... – Ele falou ainda investindo contra ela. – Você é maravilhosa.

As investidas eram muito intensas agora, Oyakata estava atingindo seu clímax e logo se derramaria no interior da mulher. Ele cerrou os olhos apertando-os com força e um gemido alto deixou sua garganta deixando claro que ele alcançara o prazer máximo. Izayoi também o sentiu intensamente e de novo, suas unhas arranharam levemente as costas do homem deixando marcas que logo desapareceriam.

Oyakata descansou o corpo suado sobre o dela e a mulher o envolveu num abraço carinhoso. Ele a fitou depois de alguns segundos e a viu sorrir docemente.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse e ele colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo intenso que durou até que lhes faltasse ar.

Minutos depois Izayoi levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Ela abriu a torneira da banheira permitindo que a água quente a preenchesse. Enquanto observava o líquido cristalino escorrer pelo recipiente ela sorria como uma criança que ganhara o presente que sempre pedira.

Oyakata permaneceu na cama, os olhos estavam fechados e a respiração tranqüila, mas ele não dormia. Sentia-se pleno como a muito tempo não se sentia, Izayoi conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se completo.

Ainda no banheiro, Izayoi acendeu diversas velas aromáticas e as espalhou em volta da banheira. As velas tinham os mais variados tamnhos e formatos de flores. Ela estava vestida com um robe e após testar a temperatura da água com as mãos, chamou por ele.

- Oyakata? - A voz suave ecoou dentro do banheiro. - Venha até aqui. - Pediu insinuante. O homem sorriu ainda deitado na cama, mas logo se livrou do lençol que cobria parcialmente seu corpo e seguiu até lá.

Ao entrar ele vislumbrou a atmosfera criada pela mulher e sorriu vendo-a derramar o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco dentro da água e depois agitar a mão lá dentro provocando bolhas.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou e ela se voltou para fitá-lo vendo-o completamente nu a sua frente.

- Você quer entrar aqui comigo? - O sorriso malicioso na face da mulher não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ela tencionava.

- Esse é um convite irrecusável Iza.

- Então venha. - Ela lhe estendeu o braço e o viu caminhar lentamente até ela. Eles se beijaram antes que Oyakata entrasse na banheira e deixasse seu corpo ser coberto pela água quente e espumante.

Izayoi foi até o interruptor e dimunuiu as luzes permitindo que as luzes das velas prevalecessem e tornassem aquela atmosfera absolutamente romântica e irresistível. Logo depois ela se juntou a ele sentando entre suas pernas e recostando o corpo no peito másculo. Oyakata logo a envolveu e beijou seu pescoço repetidas vezes fazendo-a fechar os olhos e apenas ficar quietinha aproveitando a sensação. Ele acariciava os braços dela e a barriga, os seios de forma delicada e extremamente carinhosa.

- Hummm... isso é tão bom... - Ela murmurou. Ele sorriu com os lábios colados ao ouvido dela e mordiscou a orelha levemente. - Ai amor não faz isso...

- Por que não? - Ele indagou num sussurro.

- Porque...hummm...

- Por que Iza? - Ele continuou com as carícias. - Isso faz você querer que eu a ame de novo?

- Uhum. - Ela confirmou ainda completamente envolvida por aquelas carícias.

Vê-la desse jeito fez a excitação voltar ao corpo de Oyakata, ele estava pronto para tê-la novamente então a tomou com a mesm paixão e volúpia de antes, sem deixar de ser amoroso e gentil.

A madrugada não tardou a chegar e o casal compartilhava a cama de casal do quarto de Izayoi assim como compartilhavam o calor de seus corpos estando abraçados enquanto dormiam.

* * *

**Oi voltei!**

**O que achar? Deu para aquecer o coração? Deu, né? rsrsrs**

**Cada vez gosto mais desse casal principalmente da Izayoi. A cada capítulo admiro mais a força e a delicadeza dessa mulher. **

**No próximo capítulo acho que haverá o primeiro conflito envolvendo o relacionamento dos dois. Aguardem.**

**Beijos!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá leitoras!**

**Eu confesso que estava com saudades dessa estória e trouxe mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Alguns dias mais tarde, Izayoi chegava em casa numa manhã de sábado depois de mais uma noite maravilhosa em companhia de Oyakata. Ela abriu a porta principal e logo quando ia subir os degraus da escada para ir ao seu quarto, ouviu alguém chamá-la.

A jovem se virou ao ouvir a voz masculina e caminhou até a sala encontrando o pai sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Papai! – Ela sorriu ao vê-lo. – Eu não sabia que já estava de volta. – Disse se sentando ao lado dele e depois o beijou docemente.

- Eu cheguei ontem à noite. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando constatei que nenhuma de minhas filhas estava em casa para me receber.

- Ora papai, mas o senhor não nos avisou que chegaria. Do contrário nós estaríamos aqui.

- Onde você esteve Izayoi? Saiu com amigos? – O homem perguntou fitando a filha diretamente.

- Não. Na verdade eu fui a um encontro.

- Encontro? E posso saber onde foi que minha filha passou a noite?

- Eu passei a noite no meu antigo apartamento. – Izayoi respondeu simplesmente já sabendo aonde o velho Hasimoto queria chegar.

Hasimoto tratava suas filhas como adolescentes, mesmo que as duas fossem adultas e plenamente responsáveis por suas vidas. Ele sempre fora super protetor e tornou-se ainda mais após a morte de sua esposa.

- Bom, se me der licença papai eu vou subir para tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Nos vemos no almoço? – Ela indagou.

- Sim.

- Então até mais tarde. – A mulher o beijou novamente e se levantou do sofá seguindo para o quarto.

Hasimoto permaneceu na sala de estar com o jornal daquela manhã nas mãos e estava pensativo. Ele viu uma das empregadas passar e ordenou que ela chamasse por Miyako, a governanta da casa que estava com a família desde que suas filhas eram pequenas.

- Mandou me chamar Hasimoto-sama? – A senhora surgiu na sala.

- Sim. Quero que me diga a verdade Miyako. – O homem falou com seriedade. - Com que freqüência Izayoi tem saído e passado a noite fora durante minha ausência? – A criada ficou incerta quanto ao que podia ou não dizer, mas sabia que não podia omitir nada do patrão. Ele descobriria de um jeito ou de outro o paradeiro das filhas.

- Geralmente ela sai aos finais de semana apenas. Durante a semana às vezes chega tarde porque vai a algum jantar ou algo assim, mas Izayoi sempre liga para nos avisar.

- Está certo. Pode ir. – O homem a dispensou e voltou a ficar pensativo. Se sua filha estava envolvida com alguém ele tinha que saber quem era.

...

Horas mais tarde a família encontrava-se reunida para o almoço. O senhor Hasimoto estava na cabeceira da mesa como de costume tendo suas filhas uma de cada lado.

O almoço estava sendo servido e Keiko conversava alegremente com a irmã enquanto o pai apenas as observava.

- Papai, o senhor está tão calado. – Keiko disse.

- Estou apenas observando a alegria de minhas duas filhas. – O homem respondeu simplesmente e lançou um olhar significativo para a primogênita.

- Iza você vai à festa da Hikari? – Keiko perguntou a irmã.

- Eu não sei. Será na próxima semana, não é?

- Isso.

- Talvez eu vá. Vou ver se Naomi irá também.

Alguns minutos de conversa depois uma das empregadas veio à sala de jantar informando que alguém estava ao telefone para falar com Izayoi. A jovem pediu licença e saiu da mesa indo até a sala de estar para atender à chamada.

Izayoi voltou à companhia da irmã e do pai alguns instantes depois e continuou sua refeição.

- Iza, eu quero algo seu emprestado para usar essa noite.

- Se não for algo que eu queira usar, tudo bem.

- Vocês duas vão sair hoje novamente?

- Ai pai! Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu ficar em casa num sábado à noite. – Keiko respondeu.

- E você Izayoi também vai sair? – O patriarca indagou encarando a mais velha que tomava água de uma taça.

- Sim papai. Eu tenho um compromisso.

O almoço continuou em um clima estranho. Izayoi sabia que seu pai a estava testando e acompanhando de perto. Ela tinha certeza de que ele ouvira algum tipo de comentário e estava muito interessado em saber o que ela andava fazendo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que conversar com ele e contar que estava envolvida com alguém.

...

À noite, Izayoi terminava de se arrumar para sair. Keiko foi até seu quarto para pegar emprestados os brincos que tanto adorava e a mais velha pôde ver o quanto ela estava bonita vestida em um modelo preto e de tecido brilhante, muito sensual.

- Nossa! A quem você está querendo atingir vestida assim irmãzinha? – Izayoi indagou.

- Ninguém exatamente, mas quem sabe eu não conheço alguém como o Oyakata, não é?

- É quem sabe...

As duas riram e depois de se olhar mais uma vez no espelho, Keiko deixou o quarto da irmã anunciando que já estava de saída para se encontrar com os amigos.

Izayoi terminava de se arrumar colocando os brinco e o delicado colar. Ela se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e sorriu depois caminhou até a porta do quarto e apagou a luz antes de sair.

No andar inferior da casa a jovem encontrou o pai. Hasimoto-san estava sentando em uma das belas poltronas da sala degustando de alguma bebida que parecia ser conhaque.

- Eu já estou saindo papai. – A jovem disse chamando a atenção dele que se virou para fitá-la.

- Você está linda querida. – Ele disse após tomar mais um gole da bebida.

- Obrigada. – Izayoi disse se aproximando do pai. Ela usava um vestido preto com cumprimento até a altura dos joelhos e alças finas e delicadas que se cruzavam nas costas.

A jovem beijou o pai no rosto de forma carinhosa. Hasimoto era um homem sério demais e de temperamento difícil, mas Izayoi sempre tivera um jeitinho todo especial de lidar com ele e os dois sempre tiveram uma ótima relação.

- Lembro-me tanto de sua mãe quando a vejo assim. A mesma elegância e porte, a mesma doçura... – O homem disse saudoso ao fitar a filha e acariciou o rosto dela. – Tome cuidado está me ouvindo? – Orientou encarando-a profundamente e Izayoi sorriu.

- Não se preocupe papai, eu sei me cuidar. – Ela disse e aplicou mais um beijo no rosto dele. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – O homem respondeu e viu a filha caminhar até a porta e sair.

...

Alguns dias se passaram e em uma noite, logo após o jantar os Hasimoto conversavam na sala de estar. Os assuntos eram os mais variados, desde de questões ligadas à empresa até as notícias locais.

A conversa foi interrompida pela aparição de uma das empregadas que chegou à sala com o telefone nas mãos.

- Com licença senhorita Hasimoto. Telefone para a senhorita é o senhor Taisho.

- Oh, obrigada Tiemi! Com licença. – A jovem pediu antes de se retirar da sala com o aparelho sem fio na mão já iniciando a conversa com o homem.

Oyakata havia partido em uma viagem de negócios três dias atrás e a previsão era de que ele retornasse naquela noite e eles acordaram que o homem faria contato com ela assim que chegasse.

- Oi querido!

- Oi Iza!

- Que voz é essa Oyakata? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Estou cansado apenas isso.

- Você já está em casa?

- Infelizmente não. Não pude embarca hoje à tarde como pretendia por causa do mau tempo. O próximo vôo só irá decolar amanhã pela manhã de acordo com as previsões.

- Oh que pena! O tempo aqui não está muito bom também. A temperatura baixou e já choveu. – A mulher informou. - Está ansioso para voltar por causa do Sesshy?

- Não só por causa dele. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Não me agrada ficar longe de casa por muito tempo. Eu sinto falta de casa, sinto falta do meu filho e sinto falta de você.

- Oh é mesmo? – Ela se mostrou feliz com o que ouvira.

- É.

- Então nos vemos quando você chegar? – A mulher quis confirmar.

- Claro. Nós podemos jantar juntos. Eu, você e o Sesshy - O homem falou divertido o apelido carinhoso que Izayoi dera ao menino.

- Eu vou adorar. Está certo então, amanhã nos falamos. Um beijo!

- Outro Iza.

Após encerrar a conversa com Oyakata, Izayoi voltou à sala e se sentou no sofá próxima ao pai. Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, até que Keiko informou que iria para o quarto.

Assim que viu a caçula desaparecer de vista ao subir os degraus da escada Hasimoto-san se voltou para sua primogênita.

- Desde quando você conhece Oyakata Taisho?

- Já faz algum tempo. – Izayoi respondeu simplesmente. Sabia o que o pai queria e não facilitaria as coisas para ele.

O homem a encarava seriamente, há tempos queria ter uma conversa com a filha sobre seu envolvimento com aquele homem. Descobrira que Izayoi se encontrava com Oyakata freqüentemente e isso não o agradava.

- Izayoi?

- Sim?

- O que há entre você e esse homem? – A jovem respirou fundo tentando manter a calma.

- Quando nos conhecemos há alguns meses nos tornamos amigos. Agora... somos mais que amigos.

- O que você sabe sobre ele minha filha?

- Do que está falando papai? Oyakata é um homem de negócios, vem de uma família importante extremamente conhecida e bem conceituada em todo o país. O senhor conhece a família dele.

- Sim conheço. Ele é muito respeitado no mundo dos negócios, assim como o pai dele era, mas isso não significa que seja bom para você.

- Ora, por favor, papai! – Izayoi protestou, mas o senhor Hasimoto não se deteve e continuou com sua argumentação.

- Ele esteve fora do país durante anos. Não se sabe o que ele andou fazendo nesse período...

- O que ele andou fazendo, não interessa a ninguém e não me importa. A vida dele antes de mim não me diz respeito.

- Pois deveria. – O homem disse e Izayoi se levantou exasperada.

- Papai, o senhor queria saber com quem eu estava envolvida e agora já sabe. Meu relacionamento com Oyakata é algo que eu prezo muito e o senhor pode até não aprovar, mas eu quero que respeite minha decisão. Sei que se preocupa comigo, mas eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu sou responsável pela minha vida e faço minhas próprias escolhas.

- Está certo. Você é adulta não há nada que eu possa fazer. – O homem resolveu amenizar a discussão, mas não deixaria de estar atento à filha.

- Obrigada. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite. – Disse séria antes de caminhar para fora da sala em direção a escada.

Já em seu quarto Izayoi respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde teria esse tipo de discussão com o pai e preferia tê-la evitado. Não gostava de brigar com o pai, mas não estava disposta a ceder nesse caso, não abriria mão de sua relação e do amor que sentia por Oyakata sob nenhuma hipótese.

A mulher trocou de roupa e retirou a colcha da cama para se deitar. Ficou fitando o tento e pensando no homem que amava. Sorriu levemente ao pensar em tudo o que eles haviam vivido e experimentado juntos até ali e Izayoi queria mais, muito mais.

...

No dia seguinte conforme haviam combinado Izayoi deixou o escritório por volta das 12h30 e dirigiu até a mansão Taisho para almoçar com seus dois amores. Ela foi recebida na porta pela governanta da casa que sorriu alegre ao vê-la mais uma vez.

- Boa tarde Kaede!

- Boa tarde senhorita Hasimoto! O senhor Taisho e Sesshoumaru estão na sala de tv. – A mais velha informou e indicou que a visitante a seguisse.

Izayoi alcançou a sala de tv da casa que ficava após a sala de estar atrás de uma porta dupla de correr. A mulher nunca havia estado ali. No cômodo havia confortáveis poltronas de cor clara, grandes almofadas marrons e vermelhas. As paredes eram também claras e alguns quadros adornavam as paredes.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado com seu corpinho miúdo em uma das poltronas olhando fixamente para a tv e o pai estava ao seu lado. Oyakata não fora trabalhar naquele dia, após quatro longos dias afastado do filho resolveu dedicar o dia a ele e por isso estava com roupas informais.

- Olá! – A mulher chamou a atenção deles com o cumprimento enquanto sorria.

- Oi Iza! – O homem se levantou ao vê-la e ela desceu os dois degraus até ficar no mesmo nível dele.

Oyakata a beijou levemente, mas sem tirar a atenção do menino que estava na poltrona e poderia cair se resolvesse fazer alguma peraltisse.

- Nossa, ele não quer saber de mim hoje! - Izayoi disse fitando o Sesshoumaru que estava distraído com as imagens do desenho animado que passava na tv.

- Ele adora esse desenho. – O pai informou.

Izayoi se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e mexeu com ele apertando levemente a barriguinha.

- Oi bebê! – Ela falou sorrindo quando o viu voltar os belos orbes dourados para ela. O menino apontou o dedinho para ela sorrindo e olhou para o pai balbuciando.

A mulher sorriu ainda mais e o pegou no colo beijando o rostinho fofo e alvo.

Mais tarde eles almoçaram juntos num ambiente tranqüilo e familiar que agradara muito a Oyakata e fizera feliz a Izayoi, que cada vez mais sentia que aquele era o seu lugar.

* * *

**Oi meninas!**

**Primeiro de tudo quero agradecer pelos reviews no último capítulo. Eu adorei, cada um mais fofo que o outro.**

**O capítulo anterior foi caliente. A química entre nosso casalzinho é mais do que perfeita e eu adoro esses dois.**

**No meu último comentário eu disse que haveria alguns conflitos. Acho que não me expressei bem, não é? Haverá conflitos sim, mas não será entre os dois. Nesse capítulo já deu para se ter uma noção de quem será o agente gerador desse conflito. O senhor Hasimoto tem sérias reservas em relação a Oyakata, sem motivo aparente e o ciúme de pai super protetor ajuda a temperar essa pequena confusão.**

**Vejamos como nossa heroína lidará com tudo isso.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi!**

**Receio que este seja um capítulo curto, mas muito fofo também. Eu gostei muito do resultado e espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. A relação de Oyakata e Izayoi continuava evoluindo de forma maravilhosa para ambos apesar da clara desaprovação do pai dela.

Naquela noite Izayoi estava na mansão Taisho em companhia do homem e de Sesshoumaru. Eles haviam jantado juntos com acontecia freqüentemente e agora desfrutavam de momentos agradáveis um com o outro.

O casal observava enquanto Sesshoumaru brincava na sala. Havia carrinhos no chão e ele os movia de um lado a outro em sua brincadeira. Ele agora já andava com segurança e caminhava por todo o cômodo movido pela curiosidade de explorar o ambiente.

- Sesshoumaru?! - A voz do pai chamou a atenção do menino e o fez interromper sua caminhada através do corredor onde ele ficaria longe do alcance de visão de Oyakata. Ele voltou seus olhos dourados para o pai tendo um sorriso maroto estampado na face angelical. – Aí não rapaz. Você tem que brincar aqui. – Oyakata disse chamando a atenção dele para os brinquedos espalhados por ali.

Izayoi sorriu ao ver o menino balançar a cabeça confirmando a negativa do pai.

- É isso mesmo, não pode. Agora venha para cá.

Ainda exibindo um sorriso encantador Sesshoumaru desafiou o pai e apressou o passo seguindo pelo corredor. Izayoi riu mais intensamente com a expressão exibida por Oyakata diante do acontecido.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – O homem se levantou rapidamente e seguiu o garoto logo o alcançando. Sesshoumaru ainda tentou correr gargalhando como se ter o pai correndo atrás de si fosse a mais divertida das brincadeiras.

- Te peguei! – O pai falou ao erguê-lo no colo e o viu sorris ainda mais. – Não faça isso filho você pode cair. E que história é essa de sair correndo, você ainda é muito novo para já estar me desafiando, ouviu? - Oyakata apertava levemente a barriguinha de Sesshoumaru causando mais risos a ele.

Os dois voltaram à companhia de Izayoi que permanecia sentada em um dos sofás e ela estendeu os braços para receber o menino no colo.

- Seu danadinho! – A mulher disse. – Você fugiu do seu pai? Que feio Sesshy! – Ela fingia repreendê-lo, mas sorria.

- Um ano e meio e já está fazendo isso. Fico imaginando como será quando tiver quinze.

- Ah querido, ele é um bom menino. Só estava brincando, não é Sesshy? Você não estava brincando com o papai?

- Pa.. pa. – O menino disse fitando o homem sentado a sua frente.

- É, o papai.

Há alguns dias Sesshoumaru pronunciara a palavra pela primeira vez e encheu o pai de orgulho ao fazê-lo. Oyakata se emocionava todas as vezes em que o ouvia chamá-lo.

Momentos mais tarde Izayoi ninava um adormecido Sesshoumaru em seu colo.

- Acho que agora já podemos levá-lo para o quarto. – Ela disse em voz baixa enquanto o acariciava o pequeno no rosto.

- Sim. Vamos levá-lo.

O casal subiu os degraus da escada seguindo até o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Lá dentro Izayoi o trocou e depois o acomodou confortavelmente no berço.

Saíram logo depois de apagar as luzes e do lado de fora Izayoi sentiu-se envolvida pelos braços fortes de Oyakata. Ele a beijou levemente no pescoço fazendo um sorriso surgir na face da mulher.

- Já está tão tarde, é melhor eu ir. – Ela disse instantes depois de olhar o relógio em seu pulso que marcava pouco mais de onze e meia da noite.

- Fique. – O homem falou estreitando o abraço. Izayoi virou-se buscando pelos olhos 

dele.

Desde que se conheceram Izayoi jamais passara a noite ali. Ela sequer conhecia o quarto dele, nunca havia estado lá e considerava que aquele era um passo importante para o relacionamento dos dois.

- Tem certeza? – Indagou com a voz suave o fitando. Oyakata sorriu e a beijou antes de responder.

- Absoluta.

O homem a conduziu pela mão até o final do corredor onde abriu uma das portas e entrou sendo seguido por ela.

As luzes estavam acesas. O quarto era bastante amplo e a decoração de extremo bom gosto. As paredes brancas continham quadros com belas pinturas abstratas. Os móveis de madeira na cor tabaco contrastavam com os estofados, cortinas e roupas de cama completamente alvas.

Alguns objetos estrategicamente arrumados compunham a decoração minimalista, elegante e prática, típica de homens sofisticados como Oyakata. Livros arrumados sobre uma mesa que ficava próxima a uma poltrona, luminárias, vasos e estatuetas.

Izayoi reparou que a única fotografia que havia ali estava colocada sobre o criado mudo ao lado de uma luminária e de um relógio prateado e era de Sesshoumaru.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e chamaram a atenção dos dois. Oyakata seguiu até lá para atender. Segundos depois ele voltou a entrar no quarto e ao fazê-lo se aproximou da mulher e a tocou carinhosamente no rosto.

- Eu preciso descer por alguns instantes. – Informou e a viu concordar com um aceno. – O banheiro é ali. Você pode tomar um banho e usar uma de minhas camisas para dormir.

- Está bem.

- Fique à vontade. – Ele falou ao ouvido dela e a beijou antes de deixar o quarto.

Izayoi voltou a observar o ambiente a sua volta. Ela pegou o porta-retrato e admirou a fotografia que mostrava o pequeno Sesshoumaru sorrindo lindamente, o que a fez também sorrir. A mulher se sentou na cama e sentiu a maciez da superfície ao deslizar as mãos pelo tecido da colcha colocada sobre ela.

Instantes depois Izayoi se dirigiu ao banheiro e retirou as roupas que usava para depois se colocar sob a relaxante ducha.

...

Oyakata voltou ao quarto e encontrou Izayoi de pé em frente à porta da sacada. Ela vestia a parte de cima de um de seus pijamas de seda e este era da cor azul marinho. Izayoi se voltou para fitá-lo ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para Kaede vir chamá-lo? – Ela indagou enquanto o via se aproximar.

- O motorista teve uma emergência familiar e queria falar comigo para pedir dispensa do trabalho amanhã.

- É alguma coisa grave?

- Ele ainda não sabe. Acabou de receber um telefonema pedindo que fosse para casa, então eu o dispensei. Mandei que nos avisasse caso precise de alguma coisa.

- Humm.

- Bom, agora eu vou tomar um banho. – Ele anunciou já abrindo os botões da camisa.

- Vá querido. – A mulher disse sorrindo.

Oyakata retornou do banho momentos depois vestindo a calça do pijama que Izayoi 

usava e uma camiseta branca. Ele se sentou na cama e a observou atentamente.

- Tem alguma coisa incomodando você Iza?

- Não. – Ela respondeu se aproximando dele e parando à sua frente. – É que...ah é uma bobagem.

- Karin nunca esteve aqui Izayoi. – Ele disse como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela. – Nenhuma outra mulher esteve. – Izayoi sorriu ao ouvi-lo e tocou os lábios dele com os seus de forma doce.

- Eu só estava... curiosa.

- Só curiosa?

- Uhum.

- Está certo.

Oyakata se levantou e retirou a colcha da cama, logo depois se deitou e chamou pela mulher. Izayoi se deitou ao lado dele e foi imediatamente envolvida pelos braços dele.

* * *

**Perguntas??**

**Como eu disse este foi um capítulo curto, mas bastante significativo para os personagens.**

**Aguardo seus reviews para saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Beijos e boa semana a todos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oi gente!**

**Bom dia da Independência para vocês! Feriado, todo mundo em casa descansando ou curtindo...**

**Bom, como eu ainda não consegui a minha, pelo menos não a financeira, estou de plantão novamente nesse domingo de sol.**

**Mas como tudo está tranqüilo e eu me recuso a ficar reclamando sem ter realmente do que. Estou trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês dessa estória FOFA. RSRS.**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Oyakata estava sentado em seu lugar na maravilhosa mesa da sala de jantar onde o café da manhã estava servido. Os olhos dourados pareciam tranqüilos e percorriam as notícias do jornal do dia.

Minutos depois uma voz conhecida pôde ser ouvida no aposento, o que chamou a atenção do executivo.

- Bom dia! – Hashi cumprimentou ao ver o irmão.

- Bom dia! – O mais velho respondeu.

Oyakata não estranhou ver o irmão ali naquele horário, era quase uma rotina.

- Esse café está parecendo maravilhoso. Ainda bem que não comi nada em casa, não é Kaede? Assim posso desfrutar das suas delícias. – Falou fitando a governanta que chegava à sala trazendo um bule com líquido fumegante.

- Fique à vontade. – A mulher respondeu sorrindo.

O médico tomou seu lugar à mesa e passou a se servir das várias iguarias postas ali.

- Oyakata aqueles papéis que eu pedi para você olhar estão aqui ou na empresa?

- Estão na empresa. Por quê?

- Eu vou precisar de um deles para a área jurídica fazer uma verificação que eu pedi.

- Ainda não pude terminar de examiná-los. Está havendo algum problema no hospital? – O mais velho perguntou preocupado e deixou de lado o jornal para dar atenção ao mais novo.

- Não. Eu quero evitar um problema, por isso quero que o jurídico examine um dos contratos que deixei com você.

- Eu mando alguém levar para você mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. – Hakudoushi falou antes de sorver o líquido quente depositado anteriormente na xícara.

A conversa dos dois irmãos foi interrompida pela aparição de uma das empregadas da casa.

- Telefone para o senhor Taisho-sama. Disseram que é do escritório em Narita. – Ela disse.

- Eu vou atender no escritório. – Oyakata depositou o jornal sobre a mesa e logo depois se levantou. – Com licença. – Pediu educadamente antes de se retirar.

Kaede já havia voltado para a cozinha restando na sala de jantar apenas Hashi que desfrutava de seu café da manhã tranqüilamente quando ouviu passos vindos em sua direção. Achou que sua audição estivesse lhe pregando uma peça, mas quando viu a pessoa que surgiu na porta soube que não estava enganado.

- Bom dia! – Foi cumprimentado.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu olhando fixamente para a mulher.

Hashi pensou ter ouvido o som de saltos altos caminhando pelo assoalho, mas que mulher poderia estar na casa de seu irmão àquela hora da manhã?

Izayoi havia descido as escadas calmamente e entrava na sala de jantar com seu sorriso habitual estampado no rosto. Os cabelos estavam soltos e perfumados o que denotava que ela havia acabado de lavá-los. Ela ainda sorria quando puxou uma das cadeiras de frente para Hakudoushi e se sentou.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou o fitando.

- Muito. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas é uma surpresa boa.

- Que bom.

Oyakata continuava no escritório falando ao telefone conforme informado por Hakudoushi a Izayoi. Os dois ficaram conversando enquanto desfrutavam do café da manhã.

Kaede voltou à sala e não pareceu surpresa ao ver a Hasimoto ali, indagou se ela queria algo em especial para o café e recebeu um sorriso gentil de Izayoi que informou que tudo estava ótimo e não precisava de mais nada.

- Como vão as coisas no hospital?

- Bem. A mesma loucura e agitação de sempre. Daqui a pouco estou indo pra lá, passei aqui para ver o Sesshoumaru. Quando quero vê-lo, venho logo cedo pela manhã porque sei que ele está acordado. Depois que entro naquele hospital fica difícil prever quando sairei, então prefiro vir agora.

- Eu imagino...

Enquanto conversavam, Oyakata retornou à sala e após troca um olhar significativo com a mulher voltou a se sentar em seu lugar.

- Onde está meu sobrinho? – Ele dirigiu a pergunta ao irmão.

- No jardim com Megume. – O mais velho respondeu calmamente enquanto se servia de chá.

- Me dêem licença. Eu vou dar uma olhada nele e depois tenho que ir. Você me manda os papéis então?

- Se for urgente eu peço alguém para levar agora. Deve chegar antes de você.

- Na verdade eu precisarei deles à tarde, quando me reunirei com os advogados.

- Eles estarão lá antes disso, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Bom dia para vocês. Foi um prazer revê-la Izayoi.

- Igualmente Hashi. – A mulher disse sorrindo.

Hakudoushi se retirou dali e foi ao jardim encontrar o sobrinho que estava com a babá aproveitando os raios solares.

- Ele perguntou alguma coisa? – Oyakata indagou à mulher momentos depois.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente levando a mão ao encontro da dele que estava estendida em sua direção.

Oyakata levou a mão delicada da mulher aos lábios e a beijou docemente.

- Imaginei que ele não diria nada. Hashi sempre foi muito discreto.

- Ele me disse que vem sempre aqui pela manhã para ver Sesshoumaru.

- É verdade. Sempre que possível ele aparece aqui para vê-lo. Os dois se adoram. – Oyakata concluiu sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo, não é?

- É sim. Desde que nos mudamos para cá, meu irmão tem estado muito próximo de nós. Sempre presente, me apoiando em tudo, principalmente no quis respeito ao Sesshoumaru.

O casal voltou a sua refeição e vez ou outra trocava algumas palavras. Finalizado o café da manhã Izayoi anunciou que precisava ir embora. Tinha que trabalhar e para isso precisaria passar em casa para se trocar e pegar algumas coisas.

A mulher se despediu do amado e depois caminhou para fora da casa, onde encontrou Sesshoumaru passeando com Megume pelo jardim. Ela se despediu do menino com beijos e gracejos, depois pegou seu carro e seguiu para casa.

...

- Onde esteve?

Está foi a pergunta que Izayoi ouviu tão logo colocou os pés em casa. Sequer fechou a porta e se deparou com o pai pronto para lhe fazer um interrogatório.

- Bom dia para o senhor papai.

- Não use de cinismo comigo Iza. – Disse exasperado.

- Não estou sendo cínica, estou apenas o cumprimentando. Algo que o senhor deveria ter feito ao me encontrar. – Ela disse séria. Izayoi era um doce, mas tinha um gênio difícil que o pai conhecia muito bem.

- Eu perguntei onde esteve?

- Estive na casa de um amigo.

- Você estava com aquele homem. – O pai afirmou se referindo a Oyakata com certo desprezo.

- Sim, eu estava. Nós jantamos juntos e eu não vi o tempo passar. Já era tarde então decidi passar a noite lá.

- Não posso acreditar que esteja se prestando a isso minha filha.

- Me prestando a que?

- Ele está usando você, será que não enxerga isso?

- Me usando? Para quê? – Izayoi indagou irritada.

- Um homem divorciado e com um filho. Que futuro você acha que terá com ele? Que significado você acha que tem na vida dele?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito papai. Eu sou uma mulher adulta e não vou permitir que você interfira na minha vida.

- Eu sou seu pai e quero o melhor para você Izayoi.

- O melhor para mim é ser feliz e a minha felicidade está naquela casa com aquele homem e o filho dele. – Disse cheia de convicção.

- Você está cometendo um erro minha filha. – O homem disse utilizando um tom mais ameno dessa vez.

- Papai, eu não vou discutir com o senhor sobre isso agora. Eu preciso ir para o trabalho, tenho uma reunião importante.

Izayoi subiu os degraus da escada seguindo logo depois para seu quarto onde se prepararia para ir ao seu escritório. A irritação dela era evidente em sua bela face. Tomou um banho rápido e se trocou. Após aplicar a maquiagem e escovar os cabelos, voltou a deixar o quarto carregando sua bolsa e uma valise provavelmente contendo documentos. O traje social e normalmente usado por executivas não tiravam a graça da mulher ainda que seu semblante fosse rígido naquele momento.

Antes de alcançar a porta Izayoi foi abordada por uma voz conhecida.

- Iza? – A voz feminina chamou sua atenção e ela interrompeu seus passos.

- O que foi Miyako? – Indagou ao ver a governanta da casa.

- Querida não fique zangada com o seu pai. Ele só está preocupado. – A mulher que ajudara a criar Izayoi disse em um tom terno.

- Eu sei que ele está preocupado Miyako, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de interferir na minha vida e falar de Oyakata como se ele fosse um homem indigno. Ele sequer o conhece.

- Então talvez eles só precisem se conhecer para desfazer essa má impressão. – Izayoi pareceu pensar por um instante nas palavras da mulher, mas logo voltou a falar.

- Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eles se encontrarem Miyako. Você conhece o meu pai, sabe que ele pode ser terrível quando quer.

- Sim. Eu entendo você. Mas por favor, tente conversar com ele e não briguem.

Izayoi sorriu levemente ao ver o olhar de Miyako. Ela era uma boa mulher e sempre esteve com a família, gostava demais das meninas e até mesmo do próprio patrão.

- Eu vou tentar se mais tolerante com ele Miyako, eu prometo. – A mais jovem disse e depois de depositar um beijo no rosto da governanta saiu pela porta.

- Ele não a merece Miyako. – A voz do dono da casa pôde ser ouvida.

- Algum dia o senhor achará algum homem que a mereça Hasimoto-sama? – Ela indagou em um tom apaziguador já sabendo que o homem não responderia.

...

Dias mais tarde Izayoi estava em um sofisticado restaurante do centro de Tóquio almoçando com sua melhor amiga Naomi. Fazia algum tempo que as duas não se encontravam e naquele dia decidiram encontrar um espaço em sua agenda para aquele almoço.

- Você acabou não indo à festa da sua prima Iza. Foi tão boa. – Naomi disse antes de levar a taça de vinho tinto à boca.

- É, Keiko me disse que foi muito divertida, mas eu já tinha outro compromisso.

- Muito melhor imagino...

- Ah sem dúvida! – A outra respondeu sorrindo.

- E como estão as coisas entre vocês?

- Está tudo correndo maravilhosamente bem. Eu sabia que estar com Oyakata seria ótimo, mas cada dia supera minhas expectativas. Eu o amo muito Naomi.

- Eu sei amiga. Isso está estampado no seu rosto, evidente no modo como você fala dele... – Izayoi sorriu ao ouvir a amiga. – Seu pai ainda está implicando?

- Sim. – Izayoi respondeu mudando sua expressão para uma desanimada e suspirou antes de concluir. - Mas eu decidi não dar importância a isso. Desde que não atrapalhe minha vida com Oyakata, meu pai pode pensar e dizer o que quiser.

- Mas é ruim ficar nesse clima com ele, não? Vocês sempre foram tão ligados.

- É ruim sim. Eu queria muito que meu pai repensasse essas idéias absurdas que ele tem em relação ao Oyakata. Os argumentos dele não fazem o menor sentido.

- Acho que Hasimoto-sama está com ciúmes porque percebeu que a filhinha foi fisgada de verdade. É óbvio que ele percebeu que esse relacionamento é sério e que você está realmente apaixonada. – Naomi disse divertida.

- Às vezes penso que é isso também. Que ele está com medo de me perder de alguma forma. – Izayoi disse pensativa. – Mas isso é loucura Naomi. Ele deveria ficar feliz por mim e também não é como se o Oyakata tivesse me pedido em casamento ou algo assim...

- Mas isso vai acontecer amiga... – A mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos afirmou fitando a outra. – O que? Você tem dúvidas quanto a isso? – Perguntou ao ver a expressão da amiga.

- Eu não sei se casamento está nos planos dele Naomi. Ele já foi casado e podemos dizer que não foi a melhor das experiências para ele...

- E daí? Nós também achávamos que ele não se envolveria com ninguém e olhar só como vocês estão, cada vez mais próximos um do outro.

- É verdade. – Izayoi concordou.

De fato Izayoi não cogitava a possibilidade de se casar com Oyakata. Ela sabia de todos os problemas e decepções que ele havia enfrentado e compreendia muito bem a falta de interesse dele em se casar novamente, embora eles nunca tenham conversado sobre o assunto. A mulher procurava não pensar em tais coisas, tudo o que queria era estar com ele, amá-lo e isso ela havia conseguido. O que viesse a partir daí seria conseqüência.

- Iza, eu honestamente acho que você e Oyakata se casarão antes de mim e do meu amado noivo. – Naomi se pronunciou novamente arrancando risos da amiga. – É verdade.

- Ah Naomi, você é inacreditável!

- Estou falando sério. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto. Eu estou organizando um novo evento. É um leilão e nós fomos informados de que todos os grandes nomes da cidade serão convidados, ou seja, você, seu pai e Oyakata certamente estão na lista.

- Quando vai ser esse evento?

- Daqui a uma semana. Os convites devem ser entregues entre hoje e amanhã por uma empresa contratada para esse fim e serão entregues em mãos.

- Parece então que o destino está conspirando para que meu pai e Oyakata se encontrem. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois recusará o convite.

- Pois é. Eu estou avisando para que você já começasse a se preparar psicologicamente...

- Oh obrigada por me animar Naomi!

- Estou brincando Iza. – A mulher disse rindo. - Os dois são homem civilizados e cavalheiros que com certeza saberão se comportar como tal.

Izayoi ficou pensativa depois de receber a informação. Pensava em como seria esse encontro que ela desejava evitar o máximo de tempo possível, mas que agora se mostrava inevitável. Teria que conversar com Oyakata e prepará-lo para qualquer coisa que pudesse vir de seu pai, apesar do executivo já ter ciência da implicância do velho Hasimoto em relação a ele e nunca ter demonstrado dar importância ao fato, muito pelo contrário, ele até fazia graça com a situação.

Ela também precisava preparar-se para o que poderia acontecer. Desejava intimamente que seu pai se comportasse como um cavalheiro como Naomi havia dito, mas até cavalheiros soltam suas farpas e mesmo que seja da forma aparentemente mais cortes são capazes de ofensas terríveis.

Izayoi não sabia qual seria sua reação caso seu pai ofendesse Oyakata de alguma forma e ela tinha até medo de pensar no assunto. Enfim, conversaria com seu sempre tão sensato e sóbrio amado sobre o assunto e a partir daí traçaria uma estratégia para lidar com a situação.

...

Era noite em Tóquio e Oyakata estava em seu quarto. Acabara de sair do banho e com uma toalha enxugava os fios prateados que recaiam sobre suas costas.

O som do telefone soou no ambiente e o homem seguiu até a pequena mesa colocada ao lado de uma poltrona para atender.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Oi querido, sou eu.

- Boa noite Iza! – O homem a cumprimentou sorrindo. – Como você está?

- Bem. – A resposta dela não o convenceu.

- Bem? Esse tom de voz não me pareceu nada bom. O que houve?

- Nada de mais meu amor. Eu liguei para perguntar algo. Você recebeu o convite para o leilão da Christie's que ocorrerá na semana que vem?

- Oh recebi sim! Parece que será um evento grandioso. Alguns amigos meus e executivos conhecidos também foram convidados. Por quê?

- E você vai?

- Vou. – Oyakata respondeu despreocupado e voltou a perguntar. – Por que está perguntando sobre isso Iza?

- Parece que você e o meu pai finalmente vão se conhecer. Minha família também recebeu um convite. – Ela falou sem muito ânimo.

- E isso preocupa você?

- Um pouco. Meu pai é um tanto imprevisível... – Oyakata sorriu ao ouvi-la e detectar a insegurança em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe querida, eu estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas difíceis e sou muito, muito paciente.

- O meu pai pode ser muito difícil. Eu sou filha dele e o amo, mas até mesmo eu, por vezes, perco a cabeça com ele.

- Não é como se nós fôssemos duelar ou algo assim. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele tentou acalmá-la.

- É. Talvez eu esteja mesmo exagerando, não é? – Ela pareceu restabelecer seu humor habitual.

- É. – Ele concordou.

- E como você está meu amor, eu não o vejo há dois dias?

- Eu estou bem. Trabalhando muito e você também eu imagino. Nossas agendas estão incompatíveis.

- É verdade. E o meu bebê como está? – Oyakata sorriu pelo tom de voz utilizado por Izayoi e pelo tratamento dado por ela ao seu filho.

- Ele está bem. Anda fazendo muita arte. Jogou um vaso antiqüíssimo que pertenceu a avó dele no chão e riu muito com o resultado.

- Oh meu Deus! – Izayoi ria do outro lado da linha.

- É. Ele riu ao ver os cacos no chão. Não sei o que ele achou divertido no fato. Não sei se foi o barulho ou simplesmente todos aqueles pequenos cacos de cerâmica espalhados no chão. Eu tentei brigar com ele, mas não consegui ao ver o quanto ele estava se divertindo.

- Brigar com ele?! Oyakata ele ainda nem completou dois anos de idade, não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Não? – O homem indagou enquanto se recostava aos travesseiros da cama. – Às vezes eu acho que ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. – Concluiu e arrancou risos de Izayoi.

- Querido, ele é muito novinho.

- Eu sei. Sei que ele não tem consciência do que faz e nem sabe ainda discernir o certo do errado, mas eu me preocupo com o fato de não conseguir repreendê-lo mesmo que de leve. Isso pode ser prejudicial no futuro.

- Você não conseguiu justamente porque sabe que ele não fez por mal. No futuro você saberá o que fazer quando for necessário. Eu sei disso.

- Eu espero que sim. – Oyakata ouviu Izayoi rir mais uma vez.

- Eu queria muito ter visto essa cena. – Ela disse divertida. – Era um vaso muito antigo?

- Sim. Acho que estava na família a gerações. – O homem também ria. – Eu ri também quando vi a festa que ele estava fazendo, mas imagine se ele pensar que isso é uma brincadeira?

- Aí você terá sérios problemas meu amor.

Os dois continuaram conversando por algum tempo e Izayoi acabou por se esquecer daquilo que a preocupava tanto. Ela adorava conversar com Oyakata sobre o desenvolvimento de Sesshoumaru e sobre a peraltice dele. O menino era extremamente ativo e ousado pelo que os dois adultos já podiam perceber e ambos se pegavam pensando como seria o futuro dele e esperavam que fosse brilhante.

Sem ter uma real consciência disso, Izayoi muitas vezes se comportava e sentia como mãe de Sesshoumaru. Ela o imaginava crescido, as coisas que poderia ensiná-lo e mostrar a ele. Sem perceber a mulher já assumia o papel que o futuro lhe reservaria e que a encheria de felicidade.

* * *

**Gente, eu estou sem criatividade para fazer comentários, ou então estou com preguiça mesmo. Perdoem-me, mas vou deixar tudo por conta de vocês.**

**Quero apenas dizer que um grande encontro acontecerá em breve e este será muito tenso. Izayoi vai sofrer um pouquinho com isso, mas... acho que tudo deverá se resolver.**

**Aguardo seus reviews, hein?! **

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá leitores!**

**Há um bom tempo eu não atualizava essa fic. Mas eu não desisti dela, aliás, ela é importantíssima então eu não pretendo e não posso abandoná-la. É crucial contar a estória de como Oyakata e Izayoi se uniram e como foi a infância do Sesshy. E eu adoro essa fic também. Acho esse casal muito fofo.**

**O capítulo está bem grandinho e eu escrevi ele praticamente todo hoje. Não tive tempo de revisar, então se encontrarem algum erro grotesco gritem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A noite do leilão finalmente chegara. Não era preciso dizer que Izayoi estava nervosa.

A mulher terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto para ir ao evento acompanhada por seu pai e sua irmã mais nova. Ela vestia um modelo longo cor de cobre, frente única e com apliques em cristal ao longo do decote. As delicadas sandálias pretas que ela trazia nos pés combinavam perfeitamente com a pequena bolsa que levaria consigo. Olhou-se no espelho finalizando a maquiagem primorosa que valorizava ainda mais seus belos traços. Os cabelos estavam presos em um penteado elegante que permitia que seu decote ficasse à mostra e as únicas jóias eram brincos pequenos e um anel de brilhantes.

- Iza? – Uma voz chamou sua atenção. – Já está pronta? – Indagou Keiko entrando no quarto.

- Sim. – Izayoi respondeu sem parecer muito empolgada e isso foi percebido pela irmã.

- Nossa Iza nem parece que estamos indo a uma festa! O que você tem?

- Nada Keiko. – A mais velha respondeu após pensar um pouco.

- Pode me contar Iza. Você está preocupada porque o Oyakata estará lá e tem medo do que o papai possa fazer?

Izayoi sorriu levemente ao olhar para a irmã, às vezes esquecia de que Keiko não era mais uma criança e podia compreender suas preocupações.

- Estou um pouco preocupada sim. – Admitiu. – Mas espero realmente que o papai se comporte, do contrário, não sei como ficará minha relação com ele daqui para frente.

- Nós ficaremos de olho nele eu te ajudo. – Keiko disse segurando uma das mãos da irmã como forma de apoio.

- Obrigada irmãzinha! Agora vamos, antes que o papai comece a gritar. – Izayou sorriu e conduziu a irmã para fora do quarto.

As duas desceram os degraus da escada e encontraram o pai na sala de estar desfrutando de uma bebida qualquer. O velho Hasimoto estava acompanhado de um de seus amigos e sócio nas empresas, Nadao-san.

- Boa noite! – As jovens cumprimentaram juntas aos homens assim que se aproximaram.

- Boa noite! – Nadao-san que as conhecia desde crianças respondeu com um sorriso.

- Minhas filhas, vocês estão simplesmente radiantes. – Hasimoto disse orgulhoso.

- Ah, obrigada papai! – Keiko disse se aproximando dele com seu belo vestido azul claro também longo e que ao contrário do da irmã não era ajustado ao corpo, mas sim soltinho dando um ar ingênuo e gracioso a ela.

- Podemos ir Izayoi? – O homem perguntou à filha mais velha.

- Sim podemos. – Ela disse em seu tom habitual e sorriu levemente.

Os quatro deixaram a mansão em um dos carros da família que era guiado pelo motorista.

............................

O leilão da Christie's seria realizado em um luxuoso hotel no centro de Tóquio. Todas as importantes famílias, empresários e grandes fortunas foram convidados a participar do evento que tinha várias peças inestimáveis a serem leiloadas e sabia-se que parte da arrecadação seria revertida para ajudar na construção de um novo hospital infantil.

O grande salão do hotel estava ricamente decorado e iluminado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Naomi havia feito mais um belo trabalho. Ela era mestra no assunto.

Oyakata chegou ao local sendo conduzido pelo motorista e estava sozinho. Hakudoushi também iria ao evento, mas como estava no hospital e não tinha certeza do horário de sua saída, disse ao irmão que fosse na frente.

Tão logo adentrou o salão o belo homem de cabelos prateados chamou a atenção dos que ali estavam. Ele não era visto com freqüência nesses tipos de evento e quando aparecia estava geralmente sozinho ou em companhia do irmão. Todos conheciam o executivo e presidente da Cooporação Taisho, mas sua vida pessoal era considerada um mistério. As pessoas sabiam que ele havia se casado ainda muito jovem, por volta dos vinte e cinco anos e que havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos. Ficara lá durante alguns anos e ao retornar, aquela que devia ser sua esposa não estava em sua companhia. Pelo fato de ser extremamente discreto, pouco se sabia sobre o que havia acontecido com o casal, apenas se sabia que haviam se divorciado e ele decidira retornar ao Japão. Pouquíssimas pessoas sequer sabiam que uma criança fora gerada naquele casamento.

Oyakata foi cumprimentado por várias pessoas e passou a conversar com elas. Logo um garçom serviu-lhe de champanhe e ele passou a degustar a bebida enquanto conversava. Naomi logo identificou sua presença e foi até ele cumprimentando-o cordialmente e sendo correspondida.

- Boa noite Oyakata! Que bom vê-lo.

- Boa noite Naomi! É bom revê-la também. – Respondeu com um sorriso gentil estampado na bela face. – Você é a responsável por tudo isso?

- Sim. – A amiga de Izayoi respondeu simplesmente. – O que achou?

- Ambiente agradável, decoração magnífica... – Iniciou pensativo enquanto parecia admirar o local. – Está tudo perfeito Naomi.

- Vou aceitar isso como a verdade considerando a sua seriedade e bom gosto. – Naomi respondeu divertida.

Momentos depois Izayoi também chegou e não tardou a identificar a figura de seu amado que mantinha uma conversa animada com Naomi e algumas outras pessoas. Ela lhe sorriu docemente ao vê-lo e perceber que ele também a olhava a distância.

Naomi percebeu o sorriso diferente que surgiu nos lábios de Oyakata e se virou para olhar a mesma direção que ele vendo logo o motivo daquele sorriso.

- Oh Izayoi chegou! – Ela comentou verificando que o homem ao seu lado olhava fixamente para a amiga que atravessava o salão.

O velho Hasimoto seguiu acompanhado de suas filhas e do sócio até a mesa reservada a eles. Sentaram-se no local e admiraram a decoração comentando como Naomi havia sido bem sucedida mais uma vez.

- Nossa está tudo tão lindo! – Keiko disse.

- Está sim. Naomi é ótima em organizar eventos. – Izayoi respondeu. – Por falar em Naomi, eu a vi ali na frente. Eu vou até lá cumprimentá-la. Com licença papai, Nadao-san. – A jovem pediu já se levantando da mesa.

O pai de Izayoi logo ficou sério e viu a filha se afastar caminhando de forma elegante até o local onde estava um grupo de pessoas conversando. Naomi de fato estava ali, mas não passou despercebido por ele o homem de longos cabelos prateados e porte imponente, que ele jamais encontrara pessoalmente, mas que sabia se tratar de Oyakata Taisho.

Izayoi alcançou o grupo e com um sorriso no rosto cumprimentou aquelas pessoas. Naomi a apresentou a alguns dos homens ali que não a conheciam pessoalmente e logo depois o olhar da mulher encontrou o de Oyakata que a admirava.

- Olá! – Foi doce ao cumprimentá-lo, mas manteve a distância, pois ninguém ali sabia sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Olá Izayoi! – Ele respondeu com a voz grave e tranqüila fazendo uma reverência respeitosa. Izayoi sorriu ainda mais.

O grupo conversou por mais algum tempo sobre assuntos diversos. Aqueles eram homens importantes e influentes na cidade e se mostraram surpresos ao conhecer Izayoi pessoalmente. Sabiam que o velho Hasimoto havia colocado sua filha mais velha no comando dos negócios da família, mas não esperavam que ela fosse uma jovem tão sensível e delicada como Izayoi se mostrava. Lidar com o mundo empresarial em uma sociedade machista e paternalista como a japonesa não era uma tarefa fácil e apenas mulheres fortes e absolutamente decididas e seguras de si poderiam fazê-lo. Izayoi era uma dessas mulheres, mas nada tirava sua graça, beleza e delicadeza, o que fazia o homem que participava da conversa sem tirar os olhos dela admirá-la ainda mais.

Um pouco mais tarde aquele grupo se dissipou restando apenas Izayoi, Naomi e Oyakata ali.

- Naomi, onde está o Sado? Ele não virá? – Izayoi perguntou a amiga sobre o noivo dela que estranhava não ter visto até aquele momento.

- Ele já deveria estar aqui. – A mulher disse olhando o delicado relógio em seu pulso. – Está atrasado para variar. – Concluiu sorrindo levemente.

Um garçom foi até eles e os serviu de mais bebidas. Oyakata pegou duas taças de champanha e estendeu uma a Izayoi.

- Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu sorrindo docemente.

- Você está linda. – O ouviu dizer.

- Você também querido. – Disse sem se importar em usar o termo carinhoso já que a única pessoa ali que talvez pudesse ouvir o que ela dizia a ele era sua melhor amiga.

Os dois miravam-se e tinham um brilho apaixonado nos olhos dourados e castanhos. Naomi sorriu levemente ao observar os dois, mas seu sorriso logo diminuiu quando ela percebeu a aproximação do pai de Izayoi.

- Iza? – Ela a chamou e indicou com olhar o homem que se aproximava a passos decididos sendo seguido pela filha mais jovem.

Izayoi se virou e também teve seu sorriso diminuído ao ver que o pai vinha em sua direção. O coração disparou de repente, um medo imenso tomou conta dela.

- Boa noite! – O velho Hasimoto disse logo que parou frente a eles. A feição estava serena, mas o tom de voz não escondia seu desagrado.

- Oh boa noite Hasimoto-san! – Naomi o cumprimentou sorridente tentando amenizar o clima pesado que se formara. – Keiko, como vai?

- Estou bem Naomi. Essa festa está maravilhosa. Parabéns! – Keiko também foi simpática.

- Não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo, minha filha? – Hasimoto indagou olhando de Izayoi para Oyakata que estava absolutamente tranqüilo naquele momento. Izayoi tremeu, mas não demonstrou fraqueza.

- Claro papai! Este é Taisho Oyakata. Oyakata, este é meu pai Hasimoto Itaki. – Ela disse com a voz doce.

- Hasimoto-san ... - Oyakata iniciou mantendo sua postura séria e cortês. – é um prazer conhecê-lo. – Concluiu fazendo uma leve reverência.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também Taisho. Há muito ouço falar em você, mas ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de encontrá-lo.

- A oportunidade se fez presente esta noite. – Oyakata disse calmamente. Izayoi permanecia levemente apreensiva enquanto fitava o rosto do pai.

- Ouvi falar muito em você por causa da empresa. Os negócios vão bem, não é mesmo? Você conseguiu manter a empresa no mesmo nível que sei pai deixou. – O pai de Izayoi iniciou uma conversa aparentemente amistosa e normal entre dois homens de negócios.

- Os negócios vão muito bem sim, na verdade o nível de crescimento da empresa ultrapassou aqueles previstos pelo meu pai.

- Sim, o velho Taisho... – Hasimoto disse pensativo. – Eu o conheci. Era um homem íntegro. Um dos pilares da nossa sociedade. – O tom usado pelo pai de Izayoi era muito significativo.

- Papai. – Izayoi resolveu intervir. – Não acha que devemos retornar à mesa. Não é educado deixar-mos Nado-san sozinho por tanto tempo.

- É verdade querida. Vamos voltar à mesa. – O homem disse. – Com licença Taisho. – Pediu de forma educada.

- Tem toda. – Oyakata respondeu acenando levemente com a cabeça.

Keiko e Izayoi também pediram licença e a mais velha lançou um olhar significativo ao amado.

- Nos falamos depois. – Ela disse logo que o pai começou a se afastar e viu o homem sorrir levemente e concordar com um aceno.

Hasimoto e as duas filhas se afastaram e Oyakata permaneceu ali em companhia de Naomi.

- Não se preocupe com Hasimoto-san ele é apenas um velho com idéias retrogradas. – A mulher vestida em um elegante vestido preto disse.

- Ele não me preocupa. Conheço bem o tipo. Convivi com um por mais de vinte anos. – Oyakata disse de forma tranqüila o que fez Naomi encará-lo curiosa. Ele nada mais disse.

Oyakata se referia ao pai quando disse aquilo. O velho senhor Taisho era, como disse o Hasimoto, um dos pilares da sociedade japonesa. Era um homem corretíssimo, sagaz e absolutamente rígido. Ele assim como o Hasimoto mantinha a família sob rédeas curtas. Sua esposa era uma mulher bela e submissa, a esposa ideal em sua visão tradicionalista. Os filhos tinham que ser obedientes e seguirem seus passos sempre. Eram educados para serem seus sucessores nos negócios e na vida. Ocorre que os dois filhos não compartilhavam os mesmos sonhos e objetivos do pai.

Hakudoushi, desde muito cedo se interessara pela medicina e mesmo contra a vontade do pai entrou para a Universidade e matriculou-se nesse curso causando a ira do patriarca. Muitos foram os desentendimentos na família por conta disso, mas a senhora Taisho acabou por amaciar o coração do marido e convenceu-o de que o filho mais novo tinha um dom e isso não poderia ser modificado. Quanto ao filho mais velho, apesar dos atritos com o pai, Oyakata sempre participara dos negócios e sempre demonstrara interesse pelo assunto, o que agradava ao pai. Os problemas começaram quando o jovem conheceu Karin que viria a ser sua esposa e mãe de seu filho. O senhor Taisho fora terminantemente contra o relacionamento, pois a jovem em questão não era de uma das nobres famílias conhecidas por ele. Oyakata se envolveu com ela assim mesmo e ao decidir se casar teve seu relacionamento com o pai destruído. O senhor Taisho disse que o deserdaria se ele se casasse com aquela mulher e Oyakata não hesitou em abandonar tudo para ter a mulher que amava.

O velho Taisho não chegou a cumprir a promessa de deserdar seu primogênito, mas nunca mais falou com ele. Oyakata perdeu totalmente o contato com o pai, falava apenas com a mãe e com o irmão mais novo que já há algum tempo não vivia na casa da família. Vivera por conta própria nos Estados Unidos, tinha dinheiro o suficiente e se fosse necessário montaria sua própria companhia. Determinação e capacidade para isso não lhe faltavam.

A senhora Taisho falecera cerca de um ano após o filho ter partido e apenas nessa ocasião, Oyakata retornou ao Japão para prestar suas últimas homenagens à mãe que ele amava profundamente. Nesse dia ele encontrara o pai.

Após o funeral o jovem Taisho embarcou de volta aos Estados Unidos e os dois não mais se viram ou se falaram e o velho Taisho faleceu sem que voltasse a por seus olhos sobre o filho.

..............................

Algum tempo depois foi anunciado o início do leilão. Sado, o noivo de Naomi, havia finalmente chegado e juntou-se a Oyakata e à noiva em uma das mesas para participar da ação. Hakudoushi ainda não chegara e o irmão mais velho suspeitava que pelo horário, ele não viria mais.

Do outro lado do salão, Izayoi mantinha-se mais calada do que o habitual enquanto desfrutava de sua taça de champanha. Os olhos dela não desgrudavam do belo homem sentado próximo a sua amiga. Ela tinha vontade de se levantar daquela mesa e ir até ele, ficar ao seu lado, beijá-lo docemente e sentir seu perfume masculino. Não se importaria que todos ali ficassem sabendo que havia algo entre os dois. Porém as conseqüências de uma atitude como essa, poderiam ser desastrosas, então ela optou por controlar-se naquele momento e faria o possível para manter seu pai longe de seu amado.

O leilão ocorreu sem qualquer intercorrência, com peças valiosíssimas e inestimáveis sendo arrematadas pelas centenas de homens e mulheres abastados que havia ali. Hasimoto-san arrematara quadros e outros objetos. Oyakata, pelo que Izayoi pôde observar, arrematara um vaso belíssimo de porcelana da dinastia Ming, provavelmente para substituir o que fora quebrado por Sesshoumaru. Ele também adquiriu algumas obras de arte e um telescópio antigo e raro que mais tarde decoraria a casa, além de um par de belíssimas e antigas espadas que foram forjadas por um conhecido mestre nessa arte e pertenceram a um importante senhor na Era Feudal.

...............................................

Após o leilão o jantar foi servido e enquanto fazia sua refeição Izayoi viu uma jovem ser conduzida à mesa onde estavam Oyakata e seu casal de amigos. Ela viu a amiga cumprimentar a mulher que ela desconhecia e depois esta foi apresentada a Oyakata que a cumprimentou como um cavalheiro que era.

Izayoi sentiu-se estranha diante daquilo e ainda mais depois que viu a jovem se sentar à mesa para acompanhá-los. A cena era incômoda. Ali estava um casal de noivos e agora uma mulher se sentava ao lado de Oyakata que todos supunham não ser comprometido solteiro, mas que na verdade era.

A jovem Hasimoto sacudiu a cabeça levemente tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Era absurdo sentir ciúmes apenas por que uma mulher que não fazia idéia de que Oyakata era **seu**, estava sentada ao lado dele sorrindo demasiadamente em sua opinião. A verdade era que Izayoi ansiava poder estar ao lado dele, apresentar-se com ele nos lugares, desfrutar daquela noite com ele sem medo do que o pai que a observava atentamente poderia fazer.

............................................

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde teve início o baile que fazia parte da programação do evento. Hasimoto-san permanecia em sua mesa conversando com o sócio enquanto as filhas pareciam distraídas também conversando.

- Keiko você sabe quem é aquela mulher que está na mesa com Naomi? – Izayoi perguntou à irmã.

- Não. Eu nunca a vi antes. – A mais nova respondeu e Izayoi permaneceu intrigada.

Quando Naomi finalmente se levantou da mesa para falar com uma pessoa e voltou seus olhos por alguns instantes para a direção onde a amiga estava sentada. Izayoi fez um sinal discreto para que ela fosse até lá.

Minutos depois Naomi caminhou graciosamente até Izayoi deixando para trás o noivo, a misteriosa mulher e Oyakata que neste momento conversava com outro homem que Izayoi reconheceu como sendo o prefeito da cidade.

- Com licença. – A mulher pediu assim que alcançou a mesa. – Meninas podem me ajudar em uma coisa? – Falou fitando as irmãs ali. – Pode me emprestá-las Hasimoto-san?

- Claro. – O homem respondeu sorrindo. – Ele conhecia Naomi desde a infância e gostava muito dela.

Izayoi e Keiko se levantaram e seguiram a organizadora do evento até o banheiro feminino. A ajuda nada mais era do que uma desculpa para tirá-las dali.

- Amiga, você está preza com o seu pai aqui não é? Nem está se divertindo.

- É. Pelo menos até quando durar minha paciência. – Izayoi disse séria enquanto fitava seu reflexo no grande espelho. Ela retirou um batom de dentro da bolsa e um pequeno estojo com a intenção de retocar a maquiagem. Keiko e Naomi fizeram o mesmo.

As mulheres se mantiveram em silêncio enquanto se miravam através do espelho. Assim que terminou de aplicar o batom nos lábios pequenos e bem desenhados Izayoi o guardou na bolsa e se voltou para a amiga.

- Naomi, quem é aquela mulher que está com vocês na mesa?

- Ah, é a filha de um cliente meu. – Respondeu enquanto ainda terminava seus retoques. – Ela veio com os pais, mas como a mãe estava com dor de cabeça, eles resolveram ir embora, mas ela quis ficar, então veio para a nossa mesa. Por quê?

- Por nada. – Izayoi disse simplesmente. - Como eu nunca a havia visto achei estranho ela se sentar com vocês.

- Humm... – Naomi sorriu fitando a amiga. – Iza não me diga que você está com ciúmes por causa do Oyakata?

- Ela está com ciúmes sim. – Disse Keiko também sorrindo. – Não tirou os olhos de lá desde que aquela moça apareceu.

Izayoi se manteve calada por algum tempo fitando a irmã e a amiga e pensando no que realmente estava sentindo.

- E se eu estiver com ciúmes? – Indagou fazendo birra. – Sou eu quem deveria estar ao lado dele não ela. – Voltou a falar dessa vez utilizando um tom triste.

- E por que você não vai se sentar conosco?

- O meu pai teria um ataque se eu fizesse isso... – Disse desanimada.

- Hei, cadê a minha irmã forte e determinada? – Keiko perguntou olhando nos olhos da irmã.

- Eu também estou estranhando Izayoi. Você disse que não deixaria nada afastá-la do Oyakata. – Naomi recordou. – Minha amiga é uma mulher adulta, responsável, comanda uma empresa milionária e absolutamente não tem medo do papai.

- Vocês têm razão. Isso é ridículo. Estou parecendo uma adolescente preocupada em desapontar o pai...

- Bom, se quer evitar atritos eu entendo perfeitamente, mas Keiko pode ir também. Assim ela faz companhia à filha do meu cliente. Acho que vocês são da mesma idade. Nenhuma chance de Oyakata se interessar por ela amiga. Não se preocupe. Sem ofensa Keiko, mas vocês são jovens demais pra ele.

Keiko fez uma careta em resposta e voltou a se olhar no espelho.

As palavras de Naomi arrancaram um sorriso dos lábios de Izayoi. Um sorriso genuíno que ainda não havia surgido naquela noite.

As três mulheres deixaram o banheiro e caminharam de volta ao salão principal sorrindo. Ao alcançarem o local e seguirem para a mesa, Izayoi deparou-se com uma cena que fez sangue gelar. Ela olhou para o canto esquerdo do salão onde havia um bar e viu Oyakata sozinho com seu pai.

Naomi percebeu a hesitação da amiga quando a viu parar subitamente. Ela olhou para a face rígida de Izayoi e depois para onde ela estava olhando logo entendendo.

- Izayoi vem comigo. – Ela pediu segurando o braço da amiga.

- Não Naomi, eu preciso ir até lá.

- De jeito nenhum! – A outra disse séria. – Vem comigo agora. – Disse quase como uma ordem.

Izayoi a acompanhou e à irmã até a mesa onde estava o noivo de Naomi e a jovem filha de seu cliente. Elas se sentaram e ficaram observando os dois homens que conversavam a vários metros de distância dali.

......................................

O velho Hasimoto vira Oyakata conversando com o prefeito e sua esposa num local mais afastado da mesa onde antes ele estava sentado. Terminada a conversa o homem de cabelos prateados seguiu até o bar e aparentemente pedia uma bebida ao barman. Nesse momento o pai de Izayoi viu a oportunidade que queria.

O velho se aproximou a passos decididos de onde Oyakata estava e o abordou de forma educado se colocando ao lado dele que tinhas os braços apoiados no balcão.

- Taisho? – A voz grave do velho foi logo reconhecida por Oyakata que se voltou para ele com sua face serena e um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Hasimoto-san! – Disse fazendo um leve sinal com a cabeça. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Pode me dizer o que exatamente está havendo entre você e minha filha? – O velho perguntou sem rodeios, o que já era esperado por Oyakata.

- Sua filha e eu estamos envolvidos. – Respondeu tentando ao máximo escolher bem as palavras e não atiçar a ira do pai ciumento. – Izayoi é uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

- Especial? – O velho indagou cético. – Vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo? Alguns meses?

- Pouco mais de um ano na verdade. Nos conhecemos em um evento como esse e nos tornamos amigos...

- Está me dizendo que é isso o que vocês são... amigos? – Hasimoto tinha a feição muito séria enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente que se mantinha tranqüilo e vez ou outra levava o drinque que fora servido a ele à boca.

- O senhor sabe que não. – Oyakata respondeu sem deixar de fitá-lo. – No início éramos apenas amigos, mas essa afeição evoluiu para algo mais. Eu gosto muito dela. Izayoi é uma mulher maravilhosa. – Um leve sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele ao se referir à mulher.

- Sim, minha filha é maravilhosa. Inteligente, linda e sensível. Ela merece o melhor que a vida pode lhe oferecer.

- Eu concordo. – Oyakata disse simplesmente.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois e eles se encaravam sem trégua como se estudassem um ao outro. Hasimoto considerava aquele homem que conquistara sua filha suspeito. Oyakata encarava aquilo tudo com tranqüilidade procurando entender o instinto de proteção do velho em relação a sua preciosa filha.

Do outro lado do salão Izayoi estava extremamente apreensiva. Os belos olhos castanhos não desgrudavam dos dois e ela já teria ido até lá se não tivesse sido impedida por Naomi e por sua irmã.

Voltando aos dois homens, após um momento de silêncio. Hasimoto-san também foi servido de uma bebida e após tomar um gole desta se voltou para Oyakata.

- Você tem um filho não é? Foi o que eu ouvi dizer. – Homem disse com um ar cínico na voz.

- Sim eu tenho.

- E ele não tem mãe? – Oyakata recebeu com suspeitas a pergunta do velho, mas não deixou de sorrir ao responder.

- É claro que ele tem mãe. Mas nós somos divorciados e ele mora comigo.

- Hummm... É difícil criar uma criança sozinho...

- O senhor deve saber bem não é, afinal criou suas duas filhas sozinho. – O olhar de Oyakata não deixava de fitar os orbes castanhos do outro como se tentasse detectar suas intenções.

- É verdade. Eu fui forçado a isso após a perda de minha esposa. Criei minhas filhas, as eduquei para se tornarem as mulheres que são hoje. Eu as amo.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Você também ama seu filho não é, seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele? – A pergunta soou como um teste e Oyakata não se negou a participar dele.

- Certamente. Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ver meu filho feliz.

- Acha que Izayoi seria uma boa mãe para o seu filho? A mãe ideal, já que a dele não está presente. – Antes que Oyakata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o velho Hasimoto voltou a falar. – É claro que ela seria a mãe ideal. Ela é bonita e inteligente como eu já disse, jovem e amorosa. Que homem não a quereria como esposa e mãe de seus filhos...

- Qualquer homem sensato quereria. – Oyakata respondeu.

- Então é isso o que quer Taisho, alguém para cuidar do seu filho, para fazer o que a mãe dele se nega a fazer?

A pergunta e a insinuação feita pelo pai de Izayoi fizeram o estado de espírito de Oyakata mudar subitamente. Ele não poderia se importar menos com o que o velho Hasimoto pensava ou dizia a respeito dele, mas o homem estava tocando em um ponto absolutamente sensível da vida de Oyakata. Seu filho.

- Hasimoto-san... – Ele iniciou fitando o homem a sua frente com extrema seriedade agora e seu tom de voz deixava claro seu descontentamento. – Meu filho é uma criança, uma criança inocente. Eu apreciaria se o deixasse de fora dessa discussão. Estamos aqui falando sobre o meu relacionamento com sua filha que é uma mulher adulta e responsável por seus atos e suas escolhas. Meu filho nada tem a ver com isso.

- Não mesmo? – Hasimoto indagou.

- O senhor pode ter todos os argumentos contra mim. Pode dizer e pensar o que quiser a meu respeito, mas jamais mencione com o meu filho. – O tom sombrio e ameaçador utilizado por Oyakata poderia fazer tremer qualquer um e surpreendeu o velho Hasimoto, mas este não se intimidou.

- Você disse que é capaz de tudo por seu filho Oyakata, pois saiba que eu também sou capaz de qualquer coisa para preservar minhas filhas e para vê-las felizes. Nesse caso acredito que temos algo em comum. Somos dois pais zelosos preocupados com seus filhos.

..................................................

A mudança na expressão de Oyakata mesmo à distância não passou despercebida por Izayoi e o desespero dela cresceu ao ver isso.

- Naomi, pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso tirar o meu pai de perto do Oyakata. – Ela disse nervosa, mas buscando se conter.

- Calma Iza. – Keiko disse.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nessa conversa, eu sei. – A jovem voltou a afirmar. – Eu preciso ir até lá. – Disse decidida já se levantando.

- Não! – Naomi disse segurando-a discretamente pelo braço. – Deixe que eu vou. Eu arrumo uma desculpa qualquer para retirar o seu pai dali.

- Você pode dizer que eu estou me sentindo mal Naomi. – Keiko sugeriu.

- Não. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Fique calma. – Pediu à amiga antes de se retirar dali.

..........................................

De volta ao bar, a tensão entre os dois homens era agora evidente e nenhum dos dois dava trégua. Naomi os alcançou rapidamente e sorrindo chamou a atenção dos dois ao chamar pelo nome do dono da Editora Hasimoto.

- Hasimoto-san! – O chamou. – Oh, espero não estar atrapalhando. – Ela disse ao fitar Oyakata que ao vê-la pareceu relaxar um pouco e suavizou a expressão.

- Não está atrapalhando Naomi. O que houve? – O pai de Izayoi indagou.

- O Secretário das Comunicações deseja muito conversar por alguns instantes com o senhor antes de ir. O senhor pode me acompanhar? Eu o levarei até ele.

- Claro. – O homem disse sorrindo dessa vez. – Com licença Taisho. – Pediu antes de deixar o local sendo conduzido por Naomi que conversava entusiasticamente com ele.

Oyakata permaneceu por apenas alguns segundos sozinho. Logo que viu o pai se afastar Izayoi caminhou até ele parando ao seu lado no bar.

- Oyakata? – Ela o chamou vendo-o de costas para o salão e virado para o bar.

- Olá! – Ele disse ao se virar logo reconhecendo a voz doce dela.

Izayoi ficou calada por alguns instantes analisando a expressão dele tentando saber como ele estava naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu? O que meu pai disse a você? – Ela perguntou finalmente visivelmente apreensiva.

- Nós estávamos conversando. – O homem a sua frente respondeu calmamente.

- Conversando.. – Izayoi repetiu incerta. – Conversando sobre o que? – A ansiedade dela era absurda naquele momento.

- Foi uma conversa entre homens Izayoi. Não seria correto da minha parte discutir o assunto com você.

- Oyakata, por favor. – A mulher pediu. – O que o meu pai disse a você?

Sentindo o quanto ela estava tensa Oyakata tocou a mão dela com delicadeza e a apertou como para transmitir conforto.

- Está tudo bem querida. Acalma-se. – Ele falou com a voz suave e Izayoi ainda o encarava incerta. – Uma música suave e agradável soava no local naquele momento e Oyakata a fitava. – Não vamos desperdiçar essa noite agradável e essa música falando sobre o seu pai. Venha dançar comigo.

O homem a guiou até o local no centro do salão onde vários casais dançavam. Izayoi ainda estava tensa quando o sentiu envolvê-la pela cintura aproximando os corpos ainda que de forma discreta. Ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e deixou-se ser conduzida através daquela melodia.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e ele não deixava de fitar o belo rosto de Izayoi que estava sério demais naquele momento. Sério como ele não gostava de ver.

- Iza? – Ele chamou a atenção dela e viu os expressivos olhos castanhos o fitarem.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar? – Ela finalmente falou.

- Não. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e a acariciou nas costas.

Izayoi pareceu conformar-se. Ela deveria saber que Oyakata jamais revelaria o que seu pai tinha dito por pior que fosse. E por alguma razão ela sentia que o pai havia dito algo no mínimo desagradável. A expressão de Oyakata naquele momento mudara completamente. Tornara-se séria e sombria. Tinha que haver um motivo para aquilo.

Os dois dançaram por um bom tempo e Oyakata procurou distrair Izayoi de suas preocupações. Ele conseguiu fazê-la sorrir em alguns momentos e toda a movimentação deles foi vista pelo pai dela que ainda conversava com o Secretário das Comunicações do país.

Momentos mais tarde, já tendo voltado à companhia dos demais na mesa, Oyakata anunciava que iria embora. Ele despediu-se dos amigos e se voltou para Izayoi com um olhar terno.

- Eu queria muito ir com você. – Ela falou baixo apenas para ele ouvir.

- Talvez essa não seja uma boa idéia no momento. É melhor você evitar atritos com o seu pai. – Ele ponderou e Izayoi sentiu uma raiva intensa queimar em seu interior juntamente com a vergonha que estava sentindo. – Não fique assim Iza. Vá para casa com seu pai. Amanhã nos vemos.

- Está bem. – Ela concordou ainda que contrariada.

Oyakata beijou delicadamente e de forma respeitosa a mão direita dela e depois se levantou caminhando para a saída e indo embora dali.

Izayoi dera aquela noite por encerrada. Manteve-se sentada naquela mesa extremamente séria e irritada. Quando o pai retornou a companhia dela e também o seu sócio Izayoi anunciou que gostaria de ir embora, no que todos concordaram inclusive Keiko que em um pequeno teatro disse estar morrendo de dor de cabeça.

A pequena família deixou o museu e seguiu em seu carro para casa. Izayoi permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto e se recusava a sequer olhar para o pai com medo do que poderia fazer, tão irritada estava. Logo que chegaram à casa, a jovem foi para o quarto e se trancou nele desejando apenas dormir e esquecer que aquele dia ocorrera.

* * *

**O que dizer do velho Hasimoto? Pirado!!!**

**Eu entendo perfeitamente os sentimentos da Izayoi. O que ela sentiu ao ver o pai conversando sozinho com Oyakata conhecendo a peça como ela conhece. Houve uma certa tensão no ar sobre como seria o comportamento dele depois da conversa e das provocações do pai de Izayoi.**

**Vcs sentiram a tensão, não? Espero que sim.**

**Deixem seus revies, críticas, sugestões e etc.**

**Beijos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oi gente! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem.**

**Desculpem pela demora em atualizar a fic, isso realmente não é legal. Eu posso afirmar porque também sou leitora e sei conheço bem a ansiosidade de vocês. Me desculpem mesmo.**

**O capítulo não está muito grande, mas é bastante significativo. Acho que ele representa a introdução de uma guinada na estória.**

**Peço que se encontrarem erros, desconsiderem, porque eu terminei esse capítulo hoje e não revisei para não demorar mais.**

**Qualquer coisa gritem.**

**Espero que apreciem. Boa leitura!**

* * *

O sábado amanhecera ensolarado e tão logo acordou Izayoi se levantou da cama. Ainda era cedo, cerca de nove da amanhã. Ela caminhou até o banheiro vestindo ainda uma camisola de seda azul. Parou frente ao espelho e observou o próprio reflexo por algum tempo. A bela feição estava muito séria, pois a irritação pelo que acontecera na noite passada não a havia abandonado.

Izayoi retirou a camisola e se colocou sob a ducha morna na tentativa de recuperar o ânimo. Logo ela terminava o banho e com os cabelos presos deixou o box se enrolando na toalha felpuda de cor marfim que estava arrumada ali.

Minutos depois, a mulher estava arrumada com uma calça de malha justa na cor preta e uma camiseta branca colocada sobre um top da mesma cor da calça. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, pegou os óculos escuros e as chaves seguindo logo depois para a porta do quarto e a fechando ao sair.

Quando desceu as escadas Izayoi verificou que a casa estava no mais completo silêncio. O pai e a irmã provavelmente dormiam ainda, afinal haviam chegado muito tarde em casa. Ela agradeceu aos deuses por não ter que encontrar o pai naquele momento e seguiu até a cozinha encontrando logo quem queria.

- Bom dia! – A jovem disse ao entrar no cômodo onde a governanta e duas outras empregas estavam trabalhando.

- Bom dia Iza! – A voz da governanta se sobrepôs a das outras mulheres que também cumprimentaram a filha de seu patrão. – Você quer que eu lhe sirva o café da manhã?

- Não Miyako, obrigada. Eu vou sair pra caminhar e como alguma coisa depois se sentir fome.

Izayoi caminhou até o refrigerador e abriu a porta tirando de lá uma jarra de suco para logo depois colocar seu conteúdo em um dos copos sobre a bancada e sorver o líquido rapidamente.

- Eu vou indo. Ja ne. – Disse ao deixar a cozinha sob o olhar atento da governanta que percebeu que a jovem mulher não estava com o melhor humor.

Izayoi deixou sua casa e munida de seus óculos escuros entrou em seu carro dirigindo lentamente pelas ruas da cidade que já começavam a ficar movimentadas. Cerca de meia hora depois ela estacionava na entrada do parque Hayto.

A bela mulher iniciou, como disse que faria, sua caminhada pelo parque sentindo a brisa leve e fresca acariciar seu rosto apesar do sol e enquanto caminhava pensava na vida. Pensava em seu relacionamento com Oyakata, na implicância do pai e nos problemas que isso traria a ela.

........................................

Já passava das duas da tarde quando Izayou finalmente retornou para casa. Ela passara todo aquele tempo no parque caminhando e tentando se acalmar. No horário do almoço ela parou em um restaurante próximo e sozinha fez uma refeição leve enquanto observava as pessoas se divertindo, as famílias conversando e os casais trocando carícias discretas.

Logo que chegou em casa a jovem seguiu para o próprio quarto com a intenção de tomar um banho. Assim que entrou na espaçosa suíte começou a se despir e ouviu batidas na porta.

- Sim? – Perguntou enquanto tirava a calça de malha que usava.

- Sou eu menina. – A voz conhecida disse e Izayoi pediu que ela entrasse.

- O que foi Miyako?

- Seu pai já perguntou por você várias vezes. Eu disse que você havia saído pra caminhar, mas como estava demorando ele começou a fazer perguntas. – A governanta da casa disse enquanto recolhia as roupas que antes vestiam o corpo da jovem.

- Eu não quero vê-lo Miyako. Não quero discutir. – Izayoi disse já estando sob a ducha quente que relaxava seu corpo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? – A mais velha indagou preocupada.

- Eu não sei o que, mas aconteceu. Meu pai ficou sozinho com Oyakata por um longo tempo e eu tenho até medo de pensar no que ele possa ter dito.

- Você acha que eles discutiram?

- Oyakata disse que não. – Izayoi suspirou sentindo sua irritação voltar a crescer. – Mas eu acho que ele quis me poupar o aborrecimento.

- Você precisa manter a calma Izayoi. – Instruiu a governanta que a conhecia e àquela família desde sempre. – Seu pai só está com ciúmes, embora ele nunca vá admitir que seja isso.

- Eu entendo a necessidade dele de me proteger de cuidar de mim, afinal sou a filha dele. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito...

Izayoi fechou a ducha e deixou o Box, logo recebendo a toalha que era estendida por Miyako. Após enxugar os cabelos ela vestiu o roupão branco e se voltou para o grande espelho sobre a bancada da pia fitando seu reflexo por algum tempo.

- Você está mesmo apaixonada por esse homem, não está? – A voz doce de Miyako que ainda a fitava pôde ser ouvida e Izayoi confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ele é um homem maravilhoso Miyako. – Disse se voltando para a mais velha. – E é por isso que me revolta ver o meu pai o julgando dessa forma sem conhecê-lo. Não é a implicância ou o ciúme que me incomoda. Isso eu considero até normal. Mas as coisas que o meu pai diz, são tão maldosas, tão absurdas... Não têm nada a ver com o Oyakata.

- Se ele a faz tão feliz, então eu também gosto dele. – Miyako disse sorrindo e fez a jovem sorrir também. – Eu sei que você não permitirá que a teimosia do seu pai a impeça de ser feliz com o homem que você ama. Você é forte Iza, sempre foi e se esse homem sentir o mesmo que você, cedo ou tarde o seu pai cairá em si e acabará aceitando. – Concluiu otimista.

- Eu espero que sim Miyako... espero que sim.

- Bom, eu vou indo porque ainda tenho coisas a fazer. Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Você almoçou Izayoi?

- Sim Miyako. – Izayoi respondeu em um tom divertido zombando da preocupação da governanta. – Eu fui a um restaurante próximo ao parque e almocei lá. – Agora eu vou descansar um pouco e se mais tarde eu sentir fome eu como alguma coisa.

- Está bem.

Assim que Miyako deixou o local, Izayoi voltou ao quarto e indo até o closet pegou uma de suas camisolas e a vestiu. Caminhou até a cama retirando a bela colcha que a cobria e se deitou procurando relaxar. Não demorou muito e a jovem estava dormindo um sono tranqüilo.

.....................................................

Izayoi acordou por volta das 18h30 como pôde verificar através do relógio sobre o criado mudo. Ela se levantou e tão logo fez sua higiene e se trocou deixou o quarto com a intenção de descer e ir até a cozinha.

Quando passou pela sala Izayoi viu o pai saindo do escritório e ele a encarou. A jovem decidiu não parar para cumprimentá-lo ou conversar como normalmente faria. Ainda estava irritada e preferia naquele momento evitar atritos com o pai.

- Boa tarde! – O velho Hasimoto disse sem deixar de fitar a filha.

- Boa tarde papai! – Izayoi disse sem muita expressão e fez menção em continuar seu caminho até alcançar o corredor que levava à cozinha, mas a voz do mais velho a interrompeu.

– Nós temos que conversar. – Ele disse sério e Izayoi o encarou da mesma forma.

- O senhor vai me dizer sobre o que você e Oyakata conversaram ontem? Vai me contar o que disse a ele?

- Ele não contou a você? – O mais velho disse com a voz serena caminhando até a sala de estar e depois se dirigiu ao bar se servindo de um uísque enquanto fitava a filha.

- Não. Oyakata é honrado demais para me contar o que vocês conversaram ainda que ele tenha se ofendido com essa conversa.

- Ele disse que se ofendeu? – Hasimoto indagou já estando sentado em um dos confortáveis sofás. – Bom, se ele não o contou acho que eu também não devo fazê-lo. Afinal foi uma conversa entre homens.

- Papai... – Izayoi disse entre os dentes tentando ao máximo conter a raiva que sentia diante da face serena de seu pai. Ela sabia o quão terrível aquele homem que a criara podia ser, mesmo que o amasse muito, ela conhecia as diversas facetas dele. – O que foi que o senhor disse a ele? – Insistiu.

- Nada de mais. Apenas conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos em relação a nossos filhos. – Izayoi se mostrou intrigada com a fala do pai e com a expressão quase irônica no rosto dele. – Parece que nós temos algumas coisas em comum afinal. Ambos amamos nossos filhos ao que parece e somos capazes de qualquer coisa por eles.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – Izayoi indagou fitando o pai diretamente nos olhos e o tom utilizado por ela era extremamente desafiador e isso não agradou ao homem.

- Eu deixei claro ao jovem senhor Taisho que, como um pai que ama e se preocupa com suas filhas, eu não permitiria que ele a usasse.

- O que? – A jovem parecia incrédula.

- Disse a ele que você não seria usada para tapar o buraco deixado pela mulher dele, que provavelmente teve um bom motivo para abandoná-lo.

- Eu não acredito que o senhor fez isso papai!

- Sim, eu fiz. Você, minha filha, não vai criar o filho abandonado de outra mulher. Será que você não vê que é apenas isso o que ele quer? Conveniência. Uma bela e jovem mulher para manter ao seu lado e cuidar do filho que a outra deixou.

- Chega! – Izayoi gritou e o mais velho exibiu uma expressão surpresa. – Como você pôde? – A forma respeitosa com que normalmente se dirigia ao pai fora abandonada naquele momento. Izayoi estava furiosa. – Você não tinha o direito. Como foi capaz de envolver o Sesshoumaru nessa história? Ele é uma criança inocente.

- Uma criança inocente que precisa de uma mãe. E quão conveniente foi o fato de você ter ficado absolutamente encantada com esse menino. – Hasimoto voltou a falar em um tom sério vendo como a filha defendia o garoto com o mesmo empenho que o pai havia feito na noite anterior.

- Eu me encantei por ele sim. Eu o amo tanto quanto amo o pai dele e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso. – Izayoi disse recobrando parte de sua postura. – Você não sabe nada sobre o Oyakata, não sabe o que o levou a se divorciar, não faz idéia pelo que ele passou e foi muito baixo de sua parte usar o filho dele para atingi-lo.

- Eu não usei ninguém. Apenas disse a verdade que você não quer enxergar minha filha. – O homem voltou a falar em um tom apelativo dessa vez. – Eu só quero o melhor para você Iza.

- Sou eu quem deve saber o que é melhor para mim papai, mais ninguém. – Os olhos de Izayoi estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ela tentava esconder. – Aceite de uma vez por todas que eu amo aquele homem e se ele me quiser, se ele algum dia considerar em me propor, pode ter certeza de que eu não vou hesitar um segundo sequer em ficar ao lado dele e criar o filho dele como se fosse meu.

- Você não ousaria.. – O velho disse se colocando de pé tamanha a afronta que sentiu por parte da filha.

- Oh sim eu ousaria.... – Izayoi afirmou. – Basta que ele manifeste o mínimo interesse papai, basta que ele dê um sinal e eu vou sem pensar duas vezes.

- Izayoi! Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo. – Ela ouviu o pai esbravejar, mas pouco se importou.

- Sou eu quem não admite ser tratada como uma criança que tem a vida censurada pelo pai, principalmente por um motivo tão mesquinho quanto esse. O senhor está preocupado com o que vai pensar a nobre sociedade japonesa? Pois eu não me importo nem um pouco com que possam pensar desde que eu esteja com o homem que eu amo e que ele me faça feliz como tem feito até agora.

Izayoi virou as costas para o pai e deixou a sala.

- Izayoi volte aqui! – O pai a chamava sem sucesso. – Volte aqui imediatamente!

A jovem se dirigiu a porta da casa. As lágrimas já rolavam por sua bela face molhando a pele aveludada. Quando passou pelo aparador que ficava no corredor, ela pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em disparada até a garagem dando a partida no automóvel e logo deixou a mansão sem dizer para onde ia.

Dentro da casa o velho Hasimoto estava agora não só irritado, mas preocupado com a filha. Miyako que havia escutado tudo assim como os outros empregados da casa visto que os dois aumentaram consideravelmente o tom de suas vozes durante a discussão, se aproximou da sala onde o patrão estava.

- Hasimoto-san, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Ela brigou comigo por causa daquele homem Miyako! Brigou comigo! – Disse indignado.

- O que foi que o senhor fez? – Miyako indagou com a voz tranqüila.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada. Apenas disse a ele que não permitiria que ele usasse a **minha** filha.

- Ela está apaixonada Hasimoto-san. O senhor deveria saber que ela não lhe daria ouvidos. – O homem a encarou ainda bufando. – O senhor já parou para considerar que talvez ele também a ame?

- Ora, por favor, Miyako!

- Essas discussões só servem para deixá-la magoada e para afastá-la do senhor. Izayoi não vai desistir dele.

- Cale-se e saia daqui Miyako. Me deixe sozinho.

A criada obedeceu sabendo que suas palavras foram absorvidas pelo patrão. Ela rezava para que ele deixasse de ser cabeça-dura e pelo menos tentasse conhecer Oyakata antes de determinar que ele faria sua preciosa filha sofrer, pois do contrário a relação dele com Izayoi seria seriamente prejudicada.

* * *

**Aguardo seus reviews queridas leitoras.**

**Sugestões e críticas continuam sendo bem vindas.**

**Quero agradecer imensamente a quem continua acompanhando minhas fics. Eu tenho recebido inúmeros reviews de incentivo e cadas vez mais novos leitores estão surgindo. Isso me deixa muito feliz.**

**Quero avisar que não abandonei minhas fics e nem farei isso. A demora em atualizar se deve ao fato de eu estar com muitas coisas na cabeça e porque eu ainda não estou completamente satisfeita com o que escrevi até agora na "Batalha" e na Take My Heart". A "Destino" está até bem encaminhada, estou começando a escrever o reencontro.**

**Bom, obrigada a todos mais uma vez.**

**Beijos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Meia noite daquele domingo, Izayoi saíra de casa no inicio da noite após a discussão com o pai e até aquele momento não aparecera em casa e nem dera notícias.

O velho Hasimoto já estava impaciente e andava de um lado a outro na sala de estar da casa. Estava preocupado e há alguns segundos ordenara a uma das empregadas que fosse ao andar superior da casa e chamasse por sua filha caçula.

Em pouco tempo Keiko surgia na sala vestida com trajes confortáveis não parecendo que iria sair naquela noite.

- O que foi papai? – Perguntou tão logo se aproximou.

- Quero que você tente descobrir onde sua irmã está. – O homem disse sério e a filha se mostrou confusa.

- Papai, ela deve ter saído com alguma amiga ou algo assim...

- Não. – O homem disse soltando um suspiro involuntário. – Ela saiu muito chateada daqui mais cedo e até o momento não deu notícias. Ela estava dirigindo e eu estou preocupado.

- Ela estava chateada? Por quê?

- Nós discutimos. – Hasimoto não deu maiores explicações mesmo sabendo que a filha esperaria por isso. – Ligue para as amigas dela e tente descobrir onde ela está. Ligue também para aquele Taisho, talvez ela esteja com ele.. – O tom raivoso não pode ser escondido.

- Está bem, eu vou ligar.

Keiko se aproximou do aparelho telefônico e imediatamente começou a discar para vários números conhecidos. A primeira pessoa em quem a jovem pensou, naturalmente, foi Naomi, afinal ela era a melhor amiga de Izayoi, porém a jovem disse que não havia falado com a amiga naquele dia.

A irmã mais nova de Izayoi informou sem muitos detalhes o que havia acontecido, mas Naomi, conhecendo bem o velho Hasimoto, conseguia imaginar bem a cena.

- Me ligue se souber de alguma coisa Keiko. Agora até eu fiquei preocupada.

- Pode deixar Naomi, eu aviso.

- Ligue para o Oyakata. – Indicou. Já havia passado o número da casa do empresário a Keiko. – Pode ser realmente que eles estejam juntos.

- Eu vou ligar agora. Obrigada Naomi. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Assim que encerrou a chamada com a amiga da irmã, Keiko discou o número que ela fornecera para falar com a casa de Oyakata. Tudo sob os olhos atentos do pai.

- Moshi, moshi? – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Oh olá! Boa noite! – Keiko disse sem jeito.

- Boa noite. – A mulher respondeu.

- Desculpe-me por ligar a essa hora. Eu me chamo Hasimoto Keito e sou irmã de Izayoi. Gostaria de saber se minha irmã está aí?

- Não senhorita. A senhorita Hasimoto não esteve aqui hoje. – A mulher respondeu.

- O senhor Taisho está?

- Não. Ele precisou sair e não sei quando volta.

- Está certo então. Obrigada e mais uma vez me desculpe por ligar tão tarde.

- Tudo bem senhorita. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Keiko encerrou a chamada e se voltou para o pai. O Hasimoto estava extremamente sério e observava a filha com atenção.

- Izayoi não está lá e não apareceu hoje. – A jovem informou.

- E quanto a ele?

- Ele também não estava em casa. – Keiko disse já prevendo uma reação do pai.

O velho Hasimoto cerrou os punhos e sua expressão deixava clara sua insatisfação.

- Ela está com ele. – Disse entre dentes.

- Nós não temos certeza disso papai. – Keiko se apressou em dizer.

- Isso é bastante óbvio para mim Keiko. – O homem disse em um tom raivoso.

- Espere papai, eu vou tentar ligar mais uma vez para o apartamento dela. – Keiko voltou a tomar o aparelho telefônico nas mãos e a discar o número do apartamento onde Izayoi costumava se refugiar.

Vários tons de chamada foram ouvidos enquanto Keiko pedia mentalmente para que a irmã atendesse a chamada. Já ia desistir quando recebeu resposta.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Ah Iza, que bom que você atendeu? Onde esteve? – Perguntou preocupada, mas um sorriso já adornava sua face.

- Por aí Keiko.

- Nós estávamos preocupados. – Keiko informou.

- Me desculpe. – A mulher disse suspirando. – Eu fiquei andando por aí tentando me acalmar e perdi a noção do tempo...

- Você está bem? – A mais nova podia perceber que a irmã ainda estava muito chateada apenas pelo tom de sua voz.

- Não, mas eu vou ficar. Não se preocupe. Eu só preciso de algum tempo sozinha..

- Tudo bem. Só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa me ligue, okay?

- Okay.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite Keiko. – Izayoi respondeu sem muito ânimo. Podia imaginar que o pai estava ao lado de Keiko monitorando suas ligações a procura dela. Colocou o aparelho no gancho e seguiu pelo corredor carregando algumas sacolas até o quarto.

..............................

- Viu papai? Izayoi está bem. Ela disse que precisa de algum tempo sozinha para pensar.

- Ela estava sozinha? – O velho perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim estava. – Keiko respondeu sorrindo e logo depois se levantou do sofá indo em direção ao pai que estava de pé e abraçando-o. – Papai, tente não brigar com a Iza. Vocês dois ficam mal quando brigam.

- Sua irmã está cega Keiko. Eu não posso permitir que ela sofra... É meu papel de pai protegê-la.

Keiko sorriu mais uma vez diante da teimosia do pai. Ela nada podia fazer a não ser torcer para que ele aceitasse o relacionamento de Izayoi com Oyakata, afinal o bonitão de cabelos prateados parecia tão legal e sua irmã estava mesmo apaixonada por ele.

No apartamento, Izayoi tomou um banho e após vestir-se com um confortável pijama que encontrou no closet, se deitou na cama tentando relaxar e não pensar na raiva e tristeza que estava sentindo. Por que seu pai não podia deixar de ser teimoso, preconceituoso e superprotetor? Por que não podia dar uma chance de conhecer Oyakata e ver o quão maravilhoso ele era?

Pensou no homem e um sorriso triste adornou seus lábios. Não falara com ele durante todo o dia e já sentia saudades, mas não poderia ligar para ele àquela hora, quase uma da manhã. Ele já deveria estar dormindo, visto que amanhã seria mais um dia de trabalho.

......................................................

Izayoi acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Tomou seu banho e fez sua higiene pessoal. Logo depois, indo até uma das várias sacolas que havia no chão do quarto próximo à cama, retirou um vestido preto discreto, sapatos na mesma cor, meias e alguns outros acessórios. Depositou os objetos sobre a cama e passou a se vestir para sair em mais um dia de trabalho.

A manhã de segunda-feira fora agitada e Izayoi esteve ocupada durante todo o tempo. Procurou manter-se ocupada, primeiro para não pensar em seus problemas e segundo para evitar o pai, que ela sabia, estava na empresa.

Hasimoto não havia ido ao encontro da filha até aquele momento, pareceu ter considerado que o melhor era aguardar e deixar que os ânimos se acalmassem.

Perto do horário do almoço, Izayoi recebeu uma ligação de sua melhor amiga, que estava preocupada com ela. A morena tratou de tranqüilizar Naomi dizendo que estava mais calma e que tudo ficaria bem. As horas de trabalho serviram para distraí-la.

Izayoi contou a amiga sobre a discussão com o pai e Naomi logo entendeu que este havia sido o motivo de seu sumiço. Ela questionou sobre Oyakata, perguntou se ela havia entrado em contato com ele e se eles haviam conversado, Izayoi disse que não.

- Eu não falo com ele desde a festa Naomi. Não liguei para ele nesse final de semana e embora ele tenha me dito que não houve nada entre ele e o meu pai, agora que sei o teor da conversa, fiquei preocupada com o que ele pode estar pensando ou sentindo.

- Você só saberá disso se falar com ele, não é Iza? Ligue pra ele. Talvez você consiga pegá-lo para almoçar e aí vocês conversam. – Naomi sugeriu.

- É. Acho que farei isso. – Izayoi disse sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada após conversar com a amiga. – Eu vou ligar pra ele agora Naomi. Depois nos falamos.

- Okay. Até depois.

- Até.

Tão logo encerrou a chamada com a amiga, Izayoi ligou para a sede da Taisho Inc. A secretária que já a reconhecia, informou que o senhor Taisho não havia aparecido no escritório àquela manhã e que apenas pediu para que uma das empregadas da casa ligasse dizendo que ele não iria. Izayoi se surpreendeu com aquela informação. Oyakata não costumava faltar ao trabalho.

A próxima ligação foi feita para a casa do empresário e quem a atendeu também a conhecia.

- Boa tarde senhorita Hasimoto!

- Boa tarde Tsuka! O senhor Taisho está?

- Não senhorita, ele ainda não chegou. – A mulher disse e Izayoi estranhou.

- Deixe-me falar com ela. – Uma voz conhecida pode ser ouvida por Izayoi do outro lado da linha. – Senhorita Hasimoto?

- Sim Megumi. Como vai?

- Eu estou bem. – A jovem disse sem muito ânimo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Megumi? Onde está o Oyakata?

- Ele está no hospital senhorita... – A informação causou choque a Izayoi e imediatamente seu coração acelerou. – O Sesshoumaru não está muito bem. Ele se sentiu mal à noite passada. Estava tossindo muito e com febre, nem se alimentou durante o dia.

- Oh Kami! E já sabem o que ele tem? – A mulher logo se mostrou preocupada.

- Eu ainda não sei. O senhor Taisho não voltou para casa desde ontem e Kaede está com ele. Ela ligou e disse apenas o Sesshy foi internado.

- Eles estão no hospital do Hashi, certo?

- Sim.

- Certo. Eu vou até lá Megumi. Quando souber de alguma coisa, eu ligo para você e informo. – Izayoi disse já se levantando e reunindo suas coisas.

- Obrigada Izayoi-san!

Izayoi desligou o telefone e logo depois de pegar sua bolsa e o casaco, deixou sua sala.

- Satsuki, eu estou de saída e não devo voltar hoje. Cancele os meus compromissos para a tarde. – Informou à secretária enquanto passava em frente à mesa dela em direção aos elevadores.

- Sim senhorita. – A secretária respondeu observando o nervosismo estampado no rosto da chefe.

............................

Izayoi dirigiu rapidamente e logo chegou ao hospital deixando seu carro no estacionamento e rumando para a entrada. Ela caminhou pelos corredores pouco conhecidos, prestando atenção às placas que indicariam onde ficava a recepção.

Logo que encontrou o que queria se dirigiu às jovens funcionárias e indagou sobre o local onde se encontrava Sesshoumaru.

- A senhora é da família? – A jovem questionou seguindo o protocolo já que não podia dar informações sobre os pacientes a qualquer pessoa.

- Sou amiga da família e acabei de saber que ele foi trazido para cá. – Izayoi respondeu em seu tom educado habitual. A jovem a observou por alguns segundos.. – Escute eu sou amiga do Dr Taisho e Sesshoumaru é sobrinho ele. Você pode confirmar se ligar pra ele.

- Não é necessário senhorita. – Uma outra funcionária interferiu. – Peço apenas que me forneça um documento de identificação para registro. É uma regra do hospital. Questão de segurança. – Explicou.

- Eu entendo. – Izayoi pegou a carteira dentro da bolsa que carregava e retirou o documento solicitado entregando-o à funcionária que após verificá-lo e anotar alguns dados o devolveu.

- Siga pelo corredor e tome o elevador até o vigésimo andar. O paciente está na ala pediátrica no quarto 1.107. – Informou sorrindo de forma simpática.

- Obrigada. – A mulher respondeu logo tomando a direção indicada.

Em poucos minutos Izayoi estava no corredor da ala pediátrica e observava os números das portas para encontrar o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Virou no corredor e encontrou Kaede de pé em frente a uma porta. Um choro quase desesperado de criança podia ser ouvido e Izayoi logo reconheceu como sendo de Sesshoumaru.

- Kaede? – Ela chamou a atenção da mulher.

- Senhorita Hasimoto! – Kaede demonstrou surpresa ao vê-la ali.

- Eu acabei de saber. O que houve com o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou aflita com o choro incessante do menino que vinha de trás daquela porta.

- Ele está com um princípio de pneumonia.

- Oh Kami!

- Começou com uma tosse e nós achamos que fosse um resfriado comum, mas ele passou a não comer nada, nem o suco queria beber. Teve uma febre muito alta e não conseguia dormir. Chorava o tempo todo, então nós ligamos para o Hashi e o trouxemos pra cá.

- O que estão fazendo com ele agora? – Izayoi indagou fitando a porta a sua frente com apreensão.

- Nebulização. Ele chora muito toda vez que tem que fazer. – Kaede disse com pesar. – Eu sei que não dói nem nada, mas ele não gosta e me parte o coração ver ele chorar assim.

- Eu sei. – Izayoi segurou as mãos de Kaede procurando confortá-la. Conseguia imaginar o que aquela mulher que vira Sesshoumaru nascer estava sentindo, porque ela própria sentia o coração doer com aquilo.

As duas mulheres ficaram ali por alguns minutos. Kaede disse que Oyakata estava lá dentro com o filho e que não havia saído do lado dele um segundo sequer. Izayoi achou melhor esperar até que a sessão de nebulização terminasse para ir até o quarto falar com ele.

Lá dentro Sesshoumaru estava no colo do pai e ainda chorava muito. As mãozinhas tentavam a todo o momento retirar a máscara que estava colocada sobre seu rosto e por onde os gases que liberavam o medicamento passavam. Oyakata tentava acalmá-lo, mas nada do que fizesse surtia efeito. Era quase insuportável ver o filho implorar para que ele fizesse aquilo parar e apenas porque sabia que aquilo era para o bem dele, é que Oyakata se esforçava para ignorar os apelos do filho que chamava por ele tendo a voz abafada pela máscara.

- Calma meu filho, por favor. Já está acabando, só falta um pouquinho. – Ele dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele com a mão livre.

Sesshoumaru continuou a chorar por longos minutos e os soluços eram alternados por tosses fortes e carregadas. A porta do quarto se abriu revelando para Oyakata a presença de uma enfermeira e logo atrás dela surgiu Izayoi.

A enfermeira verificou se ainda havia medicamento a ser ingerido constatando que ainda faltava um pouco para terminar. Izayoi se aproximou de pai e filho e levou seus dedos delicados a parte do rosto de Sesshoumaru que não estava coberta pela máscara.

- Oi bebê! – Ela disse chamando a atenção dele. Sesshoumaru balbuciou algo que era impossível compreender e mais uma vez tentou retirar a máscara que era segurada firmemente pelo pai. – Eu liguei pra sua casa e Megumi me disse que vocês estavam aqui. Eu vim logo que eu soube. – Izayoi disse ao fitar o rosto de Oyakata que olhava para ela.

- Ele não pára de chorar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – O homem disse inconsolável.

- Ele está cansado e essa máscara com esse barulho podem ser bem irritantes. – A enfermeira disse se dirigindo aos dois.

- Quer deixá-lo comigo um pouquinho? – Izayoi indagou se sentando ao lado de Oyakata na cama. Ela estendeu os braços para alcançar o menino e o trouxe para o seu colo, e ele ainda chorava.

- Eu vou avisar ao médico que o medicamento já está acabando e ele virá vê-lo. – Mais uma vez a voz da enfermeira foi ouvida e logo depois ela se dirigiu à porta e deixou o quarto.

- Shii...calma bebê já está quase terminando... – Izayoi disse com sua voz suave olhando nos olhos do menino que a encarava diretamente. O choro pareceu diminuir um pouco enquanto ela conversava com ele visando distraí-lo.

Oyakata manteve-se ali ao lado deles e afagava o filho mostrando a ele que não o havia deixado. Ele não poderia mensurar o tamanho de sua aflição ao ver o filho doente.

- Eu me sinto tão impotente...- Disse fitando a face do filho.

- Querido, eu sei que isso deve ser terrível para você, mas esse tipo de coisa não se pode prever. – Izayoi se voltou para ele por alguns instantes. – Você não teria como evitar isso.

- Eu sei, mas vê-lo sofrendo e não poder fazer nada me deixa.... irado. – Desabafou.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Não vai Sesshy? Você vai ficar bem e daqui a pouco vai estar brincando e sorrindo como sempre, não é? – Ela voltou a falar com o menino.

O som emitido pelo aparelho mudou indicando que finalmente o remédio havia acabado. Izayoi então retirou a máscara do rosto de Sesshoumaru e viu mais claramente as lágrimas deixarem os belos olhos dourados, mas ele parara de chorar e agora apenas resmungava deixando claro o quanto estava zangado. Izayoi sorriu e o apertou mais contra o corpo para logo depois depositar um beijo em sua testa.

- Ele está um pouco quente. – Ela falou.

- Ele já foi medicado, mas essa febre persiste. – Oyakata informou. – O médico disse que é por causa da pneumonia. Que a febre pode ser controlada, mas só vai passar quando os pulmões dele estiverem livres.

- Pobrezinho...

Alguns minutos depois, o pediatra responsável por Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e com ele Hakudoushi.

- Konnichiwa! – Ele cumprimentou o casal. – Izayoi, como está?

- Bem Hashi e você?

- Também. Mas preocupado com esse garoto. – Disse indicando o sobrinho que estava no colo da mulher. – Takashi, esta é Hasimoto Izayoi uma amiga da família. – Hashi a apresentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita. – O pediatra disse fazendo uma leve reverência. - E então rapaz, vamos examinar essa respiração? – Ele disse sorrindo se dirigindo a Sesshoumaru.

O menino escondeu o rosto no peito de Izayoi e se agarrou a blusa dela. A mulher tentou fazê-lo se voltar para o médico e o ouviu reclamar, mas conseguiu o que pretendia fazendo Sesshoumaru encarar o pai que o chamava.

O doutor Takashi se aproximou e aproximou o estetoscópio do peito de Sesshoumaru que se encolheu e fez nova cara de choro balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto pronunciava a palavra não e com a mãozinha procurava afastar aquele objeto estranho de si. Novas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos e ele apelava para o pai ajudá-lo.

- Não papa.. – Pedia chorando a voz infantil.

- Calma meu filho. – Oyakata pediu. – Vem aqui. – Ele voltou a pegar o menino no colo buscando dar mais segurança, mas nem assim Sesshoumaru permitiu a aproximação do médico.

- Deixe-me tentar. – Hakudoushi disse e se aproximou mais da cama munido do próprio estetoscópio e viu o sobrinho fitá-lo desconfiado. – O que foi Sesshoumaru? Vai me estranhar também? – Perguntou com suavidade sorrindo para o sobrinho e o acariciando. – Deixa o tio escutar.... – Disse já aproximando o objeto do peito de Sesshoumaru passando-o sobre a camisola infantil do hospital que ele usava. O menino reclamou novamente, mas dessa vez porque sentiu a superfície gelada do objeto de encontro a sua pele quente. Hashi fazia caretas procurando distraí-lo enquanto ouvia os ruídos da respiração dele.

- E então? – Takashi indagou.

- Ainda está com algum chiado, mas acredito que bem menos do que antes. – Hashi se dirigiu ao colega e depois ao sobrinho. – Pronto garoto. Nem doeu viu? – O tio tocou a testa do menino com a sua durante alguns segundos e depois depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz dele. Sesshoumaru fez um bico que arrancou risos do tio.

- Ele está zangado mesmo. – Takashi disse ao fitar a face de seu paciente. – Bom, os remédios estão fazendo o efeito esperado. Eu vou mantê-lo em observação pelas próximas horas e veremos como ele irá evoluir.

- Ele vai ficar bem Oyakata. – Hashi se voltou para o irmão sabendo quão preocupado ele estava.

- Só vou ficar tranquilo quando o vir fora daqui e se alimentando normalmente. – O homem respondeu sério enquanto fitava o filho.

.....................................

Era início da noite quando o Dr Takashi finalmente deu alta ao pequeno Sesshoumaru. A febre havia cedido consideravelmente e ele respirar com menos dificuldade agora.

Kaede e Izayoi vestiam o menino com as roupas que a primeira havia trazido de casa. Um conjunto quente e aconchegante composto de calças e casaco nas cores vermelha e branca. Meias foram colocadas nos pés para aquecê-los, mas os sapatos foram dispensados já que o menino não andaria por ali.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava "enjoado", resmungando e choramingando a todo o tempo. Como a enfermeira dissera, ele estava cansado pelas horas de sono perdidas devido à tosse persistente que o afligira.

Já estão indo? - A voz de Hakudoushi soou no quarto e chamou a atenção de todos que se voltaram para a porta de onde ele surgia.

Sim. O Dr Takashi já deu alta a ele. - Oyakata respondeu.

Está certo. Ele vai ficar perfeitamente bem, basta que as recomendações sejam seguidas e os horários dos remédios respeitados.

Serão. Eu já tenho todas as prescrições comigo. - O mais velho voltou a falar.

Tudo bem. Depois eu passo lá para ver como ele está. Você vai ficar em casa, não vai?

Vou sim. Vamos para casa meu filho. - Oyakata disse já pegando o menino no colo e ele se aconchegou ao pai escondendo o rosto em seu peito tendo os cabelos afagados.

Izayoi sorriu levemente ao ver a cena. Sesshumaru era extremamente manhoso quando queria e estando doente, a manha só aumentava.

Você vai dirigindo Oyakata? Você está cansado passou mais de 24hs acordado. Não acho uma boa idéia... - Hashi iniciou.

Eu vou levá-los Hashi, não se preocupe. - Izayoi se pronunciou.

Ótimo! - O médico disse sorrindo.

Eu vou mandar alguém para buscar o carro depois Hashi. Ele está no estacionamento geral.

Não tem problema. Eu vou mandar avisar à segurança. Podem ir tranquilos.

Depois que Hashi se despediu do sobrinho, Oyakata, Izayoi e Kaede deixaram o hospital com o menino. Demorou cerca de trinta minutos para que chegassem à imponente casa onde Oyakata vivia e o céu já havia sido tomado pelo manto negro da noite àquela altura.

Assim que chegaram, Sesshoumaru foi levado para o quarto onde Megumi lhe daria um banho e trocaria suas roupas.

.......................................

A babá sorriu ao receber o menino no colo mesmo que ele ainda choramingasse. Ela estava feliz por vê-lo um pouco melhor. A tosse já não o perturbava e mesmo que ele não tivesse dado sequer um sorriso, a jovem ficara satisfeita apenas por ver aquele rostinho.

Izayoi e Oyakata estavam no quarto do menino e conversavam enquanto Megumi o levava ao banheiro para dar o banho.

Você também deveria ir tomar um banho e tentar relaxar um pouco. Parece tão cansado..

Eu estou. Mas vou esperar que o Sesshoumaru tome banho e coma alguma coisa. Ele não se alimenta desde ontem. - O homem disse enquanto mexia distraidamente em um dos brinquedos do filho.

Você poderia tomar o seu banho enquanto ele toma o dele e depois, nos preocupamos com a alimentação dele. - A mulher disse em um tom doce e se aproximou dele tocando seu rosto com suavidade.

Um beijo leve foi depositado nos lábios masculinos e por um momento Izayoi hesitou lembrando-se da conversa com o pai e pensando em como Oyakata estaria se sentindo sobre aquilo. O pensamento foi afastado no momento em que ele também acariciou seu rosto e uniu sua testa à dela. As respirações chocando-se.

Obrigada por ter ido até lá e por ter estado conosco. - Ele disse baixo enquanto a fitava. Izayoi sorriu de forma cúmplice.

Não me agradeça. Eu jamais conseguiria ficar longe sabendo que algo estava acontecendo com o Sesshy ou com você.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar em um beijo doce e terno, repleto de cumplicidade e carinho.

Oyakata acabou convencido e foi até sua suíte para tomar banho e se trocar como Izayoi havia sugerido. Depois poderia ficar com o filho até que ele dormisse.

....................................................

Momentos mais tarde, Sesshoumaru já estava no quarto devidamente vestido com roupas quentes. Ele estava no colo de Izayoi enquanto Megumi arrumava algumas coisas no banheiro.

O pequeno estava quietinho no colo da mulher, algo que não era comum, pois Sesshoumaru sempre fora uma criança ativa. Mas levando-se em conta que ele estava cansado e não completamente recuperado aquilo podia ser considerado normal.

Izayoi o acariciava e conversava com ele quando Oyakata entrou novamente no quarto vestindo roupas casuais normalmente utilizadas por ele em casa. Ele se sentou ao lado de Izayoi na cama e observou o filho que estava aconchegado a ela.

Uma das empregadas da casa surgiu no quarto trazendo uma mamadeira para Sesshoumaru. O médico aconselhou que não forçassem qualquer alimento sólido, pois poderia não ser bem aceito pelo menino. O recipiente foi entregue a Oyakata e logo depois a Izayoi que o ofereceu a Sesshoumaru.

O preocupado pai viu com satisfação o filho aceitar a mamadeira e sugá-la com certa avidez, interrompendo o ato apenas para puxar o ar com força para os pulmões. A respiração dele ainda não estava normalizada, precisaria de mais algumas sessões de nebulização.

Ele está tomando tudo viu?- Izayoi perguntou fitando os olhos preocupados de Oyakata.

Graças a Kami!

Sesshoumaru tomou todo o conteúdo da mamadeira e não demorou a adormecer de forma tranquila sob os afagos de Izayoi. Os dois adultos admiravam o rostinho angelical dele, sereno naquele momento, tão diferente de quando estava no hospital. Ele foi colocado no berço e antes de sair do quarto, Oyakata instruiu Megumi a ficar atenta a ele e chamá-lo caso qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Oyakata.. - Kaede o chamou pelo nome, algo que raramente acontecia. - O jantar está pronto. Não é só o Sesshoumaru que precisa se alimentar. - Aí estava o motivo. Uma recomendação tipicamente materna, precisava ser dada com certa intimidade.

Pode mandar servir Kaede. - O homem disse com a voz serena. - Você me acompanha? - Indagou fitando Izayoi.

Claro!

Enquanto aguardavam sentaram-se no sofá e a mulher dispensou gestos carinhosos a ele. Acariciando seu rosto cuja feição parecia tão cansada naquele momento.

Como foi seu dia? - Ele perguntou a fitando enquanto usufruía do carinho.

Agitado. - Disse simplesmente. - No período da manhã tive muitas coisas a fazer e no horário do almoço, pensei em sequestrá-lo para um almoço, mas então fui informada de que você não havia ido à empresa. Foi quando liguei pra sua casa e soube do que havia acontecido com o Sesshy.

É. As últimas horas foram bem difíceis. Eu fiquei muito preocupado com ele.

Eu imagino. Mas agora ele está melhorando. Daqui a pouco estará bem.

O jantar foi servido e o casal o desfrutou tendo uma conversa amena. Terminada a refeição retornaram à sala e Izayoi sugeriu a Oyakata que ele fosse dormir.

Você precisa descansar querido. - A voz doce soou aos ouvidos dele enquanto estavam abraçados.

Você vai comigo? - O tom manhoso e incomum utilizado por ele fez Izayoi sorrir antes de responder.

Vou.

Os dois foram para o quarto de Oyakata. Ele se trocou e se deitou enquanto Izayoi foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Quando retornou Izayoi retornou ao quarto , minutos depois, Oyakata já dormia não tendo suportado o cansaço. Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava até ele na cama e o beijou levemente. Não estava com sono, afinal ainda era muito cedo. Como se tornara hábito, sempre que dormia ali sem ter no início a intenção de fazê-lo, ela vestia a parte superior de um dos pijamas dele. Foi até a sacada do quarto fitando o exterior da casa com o céu extremamente estrelado lá em cima. Não conseguia evitar sentir-se em casa quando estava ali naquela casa, com Oyakata e Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Desculpem a falta de comentários, mas o meu tempo está curto.**

**Me empenhei para atualizar essa estória, porque ela já estava parada há muito tempo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me deixem saber.**

**Obrigada aos que continuam acompanhando e mandando reviews. Adoro vocês!**


End file.
